Je crois en toi
by Phantom1812
Summary: Fleur Delacour tiene un parámetro de lo que es un héroe. No alguien que vence magos tenebrosos. No alguien que salva un mundo completo. No alguien cuyo nombre figura en miles de libros o ha escrito la historia. Ni siquiera tiene grandes nombres o apodos. Un héroe, para ella, no es Harry Potter. Un héroe es Harry. Simplemente Harry. El mismo en el que cree absolutamente.
1. Harry: Algo tiene el agua

**Si están leyendo esto, muchas gracias por la oportunidad.**

**Seré breve. Tal vez no haya demasiadas historias con esta pareja, pero esta idea no me la pude quitar. En principio, tiene que ser algo breve que abarcaría un espacio de tiempo que arranca en el cuarto libro. No pretendo reescribir toda la historia, de manera que sólo alteraría hechos particulares de la línea original en favor de la historia. Más que la lucha que todos conocemos, pretendo contar una historia de amor y todo lo que eso significa. Cualquier crítica, no duden en hacerla, la recibo con gusto.**

**Y sin más que agregar, comencemos.**

* * *

_"No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe"._

Platón

**I**

Algo tiene el agua. Además de formas, muchas formas, claro está.

Algo que trae consigo mucho. Demasiado. No es como que tenga ocasión de pensarlo. No ahora al menos.

Entre toses, sin embargo, sabe que lo recuerda. Que no puede evitarlo.

Recuerda la lluvia. Los días lluviosos de su infancia. Antes. Mucho antes de saber quién es realmente. Aun cuando cuanto pudiera quedarle de familia guardar la absurda ocurrencia de negarlo a su mundo, darle una vida "normal" y esperar que estuviera agradecido de ello.

A veces lo piensa. No demasiado. Qué habría pasado. Hasta dónde habría llegado. Después de los dieciocho. A los dieciocho con exactitud. Entonces ya lo pensaba. Tampoco se trataba de una perspectiva distante. Ahora, sin embargo, se permite acariciar la perspectiva. A veces le agrada. En parte por las obvias diferencias.

Pero la lluvia siempre estará. Tanto entonces como ahora. Aunque entonces supusiera la promesa de algo más de calma. Como quien deja caer silencio a través de las gotas. Como quien ve apaciguado el infierno a causa de la humedad. Y ni el relámpago bastaría para arrancarlo del sopor.

Antes de tener su habitación. Imaginando la forma de las gotas. Porque algo de mágico debía tener un niño que aprendiera lo más básico teniéndolo todo en contra.

No sabe por qué, pero ahora la recuerda. La lluvia de la infancia. Antes de saber la verdad. La lluvia de antes y después.

Antes suponía relajo. A nadie le gustaba la lluvia. Por añadidura, él supo apreciar su encanto. Entonces nadie le gritaba. Entonces casi resultaba más cómodo ignorar su presencia. Entonces bien podía sentir la libertad del fantasma, en tanto no hiciera ruido.

Entonces… era lo más cerca que estaba de disfrutar.

Tampoco daba señales de ello. La más mínima y cualquiera dentro de la casa harían lo posible por hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

No es como hiciera falta, piensa con amargura.

Sí. Porque recuerda. Ahora entiende a qué viene el recuerdo. En tanto intentan que una toalla sobre los hombros baste para paliar el frío del que recién es consciente.

Hay muchas diferencias. Para empezar, entonces no hubo toalla. Pero la sensación es bastante parecida.

Absurda. Una suerte de alivio, incredulidad… y ridículo…

Pero de eso hace ya tanto…

No, puede que tampoco haga tanto. Pero la frontera que separa la infancia de sus mejores recuerdos…

Se permite una sonrisa irónica. Tampoco es como que se viera librado hasta la fecha de las peores cosas y aún tiene cara para creer que esa etapa tiene algo de mejor…

Tal vez… sólo tal vez… esa pizca de autonomía que le da el saber, en buena medida, quién es realmente…

Por mucho que ahora esté haciendo cosas que no debería…

En serio, ¿cómo pudo tan siquiera fantasear con la posibilidad de competir en semejante torneo de locos? No, mejor aún, ¿quién tuvo la ocurrencia de que un torneo semejante sería una buena idea para estrechar lazos entre escuelas? ¿No podían pensar en algo menos mortífero? ¿Desde cuándo la magia debía ser sinónimo de desastre y peligro mortal?

Ahora no es como que tenga alternativa. Es más, no tiene sentido hacerlo. ¿Para qué o qué? La escuela ya tiene un representante más que digno. Competente no, puede que de los mejores. ¿Y él? ¿Qué tiene él? ¿Acaso la etiqueta de accidental héroe lo vuelve invencible? ¿Acaso el maldito torneo necesita más publicidad?

Vuelve a toser. Escupe agua. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser negarse a hacer algo más? Se burlarán… ya lo hacían antes de todos modos. No tendría nada de vergonzoso. En verdad no quiere más. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Bueno, dos de tres, piensa. Pero la primera… demonios, es la segunda, no quiere ni soñar lo que vendrá después. Nunca ha querido imaginarlo. Todo el asunto es una pesadilla. No tendría que estar ahí. Después de tres años al borde de la muerte, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser pedir uno, un solo maldito año normal?

Pero no. Ahí tiene que estar, volviendo a habituarse a la realidad más allá del frío lago mientras piensa en la última vez que se sintió tan empapado…

Claro, el partido en que se desmayara, bajo la lluvia… el año pasado, tenía que ser…

Pero no dependió de él. No. No guardaba relación. De otro modo, lo habría recordado primero.

En cambio, la memoria viajó lejos. Demasiado lejos.

Bueno, quizá no tanto. Es sólo que… de un tiempo a esta parte, cualquier cosa que guarde relación con la incertidumbre de no saber a ciencia cierta quién es…

Y ya en aquel tiempo, parecía demasiado pedir un momento normal.

Pero tampoco tenía la culpa de llegar tan tarde ese día, habiendo escapado de su primo y compinches por enésima vez, todos tan dispuestos siempre a desarmarlo a golpes… algo de agilidad debía tener, pero de ahí a tan siquiera suponer que no le permitirían entrar a casa…

No es como que fuera la primera vez. En esos casos, podía recurrir a la chiflada vecina que, justo en ese segundo, brillaba por su ausencia.

Mal momento para ponerse a llover.

No es que deseara dar lástima ni mucho menos, pero era consciente a sus… ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve años? ¿Diez? Nueve u ocho debían ser. Y ya sabía que no tenía sentido esperar en el porche y golpear hasta pelarse los nudillos. Lo disfrutarían y él, con todo, no estaba dispuesto a darles esa satisfacción.

Por mucho que tuviera que correr bajo el agua que caía a baldazos en busca de un refugio. Por mucho que tuviera que esperar a que arreciara el temporal.

Entonces… entonces sí. Ocho o nueve años. Y ropa a la que le sobraba un par de tallas. Dos o tres. Y la agilidad ganada como veterano de persecuciones. Y la velocidad. Que nadie alcanzara a preguntarse qué hacía un niño de su edad con esa ropa y ese clima, lejos de casa.

Asumiendo que alguien, después de tanto tiempo, mostrara semejante interés.

¿Y cuánto corrió? ¿Cuántas calles cubrió? Distancia recorrida… pasos dados… zancadas dadas… velocidad alcanzada… ¿La humedad tendría algo que ver?

Habrá sido una distancia más que respetable, concluye en tanto se pone en pie a duras penas, con algo de ayuda. No es como que cerca de esa casa existieran espacios así. Para aquel momento, su indomable cabello se le pegaba, uniforme, al cráneo, en tanto las gafas le ofrecían cierta protección al tiempo que estorbaban.

Pero tuvo que detenerse. No fue así para siempre. Tuvo que frenar. Frenar y encontrar refugio al alero de alguna casa o edificio… ¿Edificio? ¿Tanto se había alejado? Al parecer, sí. De otro modo, no podría recordar esas alargadas formas, el hecho de permitirse un respiro al amparo de ellas.

¿O a esa edad cualquier cosa parecía demasiado grande? Puede ser. De hecho, ahora mismo, en tanto no se sacude el malestar de la inmersión, todo parece distorsionado. Bien podría tratarse del mismo sentir de ese segundo, conformándose con ver desfilar vehículos y personas en tanto se esforzaba por pasar desapercibido…

Mientras el ruido siga ahí. Y regrese. Sí. Había mucho ruido. Lluvia, ruedas, voces y más y más lluvia…

¿Cómo fue capaz de oír?

Tampoco se prodigaba de la fineza del oído. Sólo oyó. Como suele oír. Cosas. Demasiadas cosas. Algunas indeseadas. Así ha sido siempre. Voces. Demasiadas voces. Y estando cuerdo… porque sí lo está, ¿verdad? Y en ese segundo, sí lo estaba al menos. Lo bastante cuerdo para oírlo.

El gruñido. El ladrido. El grito.

Ni siquiera es que sintiera que algo malo podía ocurrir… bueno, sí, también hubo algo de eso. Y algo de curiosidad. Y algo que le decía que… algo que lo empujaba a correr. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía? Tampoco es que mediara demasiado tiempo entre el grito, el ladrido y su reacción.

No. Su yo de entonces sabía… o sentía sin saber explicarlo. Que algo debía hacer. Que ya que estaba ahí, quieto no podía quedarse. Y se movió. Aunque no tardara en descubrir… aunque pensara, por un instante, que todo lo tenía en contra. Porque no podía ser de otra forma. Si corría, se debía única y exclusivamente a que todo lo tenía en contra. Si algo pasaba, con seguridad sería algo malo.

Ni siquiera supo cuantas vueltas dio entre callejones. Puede que apenas fuera una. Una o dos. Pero las que hayan sido, terminaron por llevarlo a su destino.

Al enorme perro gris que acorralaba a una figura. Una niña, fue lo poco que pudo distinguir. Tampoco es como que tuviera demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas. Sólo corrió. Corrió y agarró lo primero que encontró, las tapas sueltas de dos cubos de basura. Y corrió. Corrió hacia el perro con eso que no sabía que se llamaba adrenalina golpeando en sus orejas, en su corazón, en sus brazos y piernas…

–¡Oye! ¡Déjala!

Gritando. Gritando a pesar de faltarle el aire. Apenas captando la atención del perro antes de embestirlo con todo su cuerpo, sabiendo que era él mismo muy poca cosa para semejante bestia, pero qué más podía hacer si una patada sería tan poca cosa…

Pero funcionó. La embestida, en realidad. Sí funcionó. Lo bastante para apartar al perro un par de metros de la niña. Lo bastante para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, aun sosteniendo las tapas de los cubos y sabiendo que el perro se incorporaría, volvería a atacar…

–¡Corre! –Gritó el chiquillo a la niña, hecha un ovillo en un rincón. Misma que parecía demasiado asustada para acatar o hacer algo más.

Ni siquiera la miró. El perro le gruñía. En el fondo sabía. Ella no correría tan rápido como él. La dejaría a merced de ese monstruo. En cambio, si atinaba a reaccionar de una vez… si le daba tiempo… un poquito de tiempo y espacio…

El niño de entonces casi sonrió. Casi prefería enfrentarse a su enorme primo y sus amigos bravucones.

Demonios. Sonreír. Casi sonreír. Porque el miedo… no, no tenía miedo. No tanto por sí mismo. Esa niña atrás… bueno, si no se movía pronto, las cosas en verdad se pondrían feas…

Más feas si acaso era posible.

–¡Corre! –Volvió a gritar al tiempo que corría al encuentro del perro, que se abalanzaba sobre él con un potente ladrido.

El niño no lo pensó. Más que usar una de las tapas como escudo, pensó en qué haría su enorme primo. No fue difícil. Daría un puñetazo. Pero claro, con esos puños como jamones, no le costaría trabajo darle vuelta la cabeza a esa fiera. Tampoco disponía de muchas alternativas, sólo esa cosa martillando en su cabeza… en todo su cuerpo, en realidad, acallando el miedo de siempre, dejándolo en blanco…

Con algo tan parecido al alivio.

Y golpeó. Ayudado por la tapa. Y sorprendentemente, el golpe tuvo la fuerza necesaria para impulsar a ese monstruo hacia atrás, profiriendo un gemido de dolor. No bastó. No alcanzó a maravillarse con su logro. Porque ahí volvía al ataque. Esta vez derribándolo. Apenas impidiendo con una de las tapas que esa cosa le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco. Recordando que tenía las piernas libres para aplastarle el pecho al animal con las rodillas…

Como terminó haciendo, volviendo a arrancarle un gemido de dolor al animal. Apartándolo de encima. Sabiendo que no bastaría. Porque ahí estaba, a pesar de todo, volviendo al ataque…

Y reaccionando. Reaccionando de una forma. Y otra. Pensando en qué haría su primo. Recibiendo arañazos de esas enormes garras. Volviendo a levantarse. Volviendo a atacar. Tal vez no fueran tantas veces. Tal vez no duró tanto, pero fue… fue tan largo…

Tampoco pudo ser tanto, no después del último puñetazo… no, tapazo con que buscó aplastar el hocico del animal. No fue tanto. No le quedaban fuerzas, pero el daño en el perro había alcanzado lo intolerable y bastó para que terminara por alejarse de ahí, corriendo con lo poco que pudiera quedarle de energía, dejando al fin al chico contemplar su lomo alejarse veloz…

Al fin… al fin… al fin…

Soltando las tapas que no recordaba sostener hasta ese segundo…

Al fin… al fin…

Abandonando el martilleo su cabeza y siendo consciente del cansancio… del dolor…

Al fin…

De rodillas. Las manos contra el suelo mojado. Recibiendo toda la lluvia. Respirando con la boca grandes bocanadas. Una vez. Y otra. Esperando se calmara de una vez… ese tremendo dolor…

No es como que supiera cuándo duró en esa posición. Sólo… sólo pudo ser lo suficiente para ver esos zapatos tan de cerca, obligándolo a levantar la vista…

Al fin…

Al fin se ponía de pie, la niña. No sabía si era su impresión, pero era alta. Al menos más alta que él. Debía ser mayor, pensó entre bocanadas. Y… y… bueno, muy bonita. En verdad era muy bonita. Muy rubia y muy pálida, tal vez por el frío. Y no dudaba el chiquillo que esa ropa tan linda… ese vestido que parecía hacer juego con unos ojos que brillaban tanto a pesar del agua…

Habrá sido un lindo vestido, pensó el chiquillo, quizá deseoso de distraerse del dolor. Todo mojado, sin embargo…

Qué importaba. Ella era bonita. Realmente bonita. El chico tenía sus compañeras. Ya entonces escuchaba decir lo bonitas que podían ser y él, naturalmente, no tenía que esforzarse demasiado en permanecer apartado. Lo cierto es que nadie lo quería cerca. Y esa niña, obviamente, venía a ser la excepción.

Y sí, volvió a pensar el muchacho, pudiendo enumerar las costillas a causa del dolor. Es bonita. Con todo lo mojada, pálida y asustada, es realmente bonita.

Y le sorprendió. La fuerza de ese pensamiento. La primera vez que pensó algo así. De una niña, en particular…

–Estás… estás… ¿Bien?

Pero la niña no respondió. Una lástima. Bastante le costó articular esas palabras. En cambio, sí se agachó hasta estar a su altura, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Haciendo evidente la diferencia de estatura. Tampoco ayudaba la dificultad del chiquillo de enderezar la postura. Tanto dolor repentino, en realidad…

–Te… ¿Perdiste?

Nada de nuevo. Bien, aquello resultaba incómodo. Y puede que la misma sensación lo llevara a recoger una de las tapas y entregársela. Estaban magulladas, pero servirían. Eso sí pareció entenderlo en cuanto vio que él la llevaba sobre su cabeza, impidiendo que se mojara más, si acaso aquello era posible.

Tal vez es de otro país, pensó el chiquillo. Sabía que a veces las palabras se le escapaban, pero de ahí a hablar tan mal como para que no le entendieran… a menos, claro, que esa chiquilla no fuera… no, no parecía serlo. Algo se lo decía. Así y todo, sí entendió el gesto. La tapa sobre la cabeza, apenas tocar su hombro con una mano temblorosa y señalarle el camino con la cabeza…

No. Nada del otro mundo. Salvo caminar lento. Caminar hasta encontrar la calle principal. Dejar atrás el callejón. Y ver a la niña mirar entre la multitud que circulaba, indiferente a los dos niños detenidos tras una serie de pasos en el sector, sin saber exactamente qué buscar… sin saber él exactamente qué hacer salvo… no, no dejarla sola, no…

Y una vez más, el fino oído del niño. Escuchando una palabra. Una palabra que no entendía. No. No tenía por qué entenderla. Pero la oyó a pesar de todo. La oyó y la niña también. Lo que bastó para iluminar el semblante de la chiquilla. Devolverle tal brillo que por segunda vez, el muchacho se sorprendió pensando en lo bonita que era…

–_¡Maman! ¡Papa!_ –Y estúpidamente, en lo bonita que también parecía sonar su voz, ajeno al hecho de que, a pesar de la urgencia del llamado, ella encontró tiempo para mirarlo…

Mirarlo… sí, no era la primera vez, pero… esos ojos claros, tan de cerca… y esa sonrisa agradecida, emocionada, conmovida… alegre… ¿Cuántas cosas más? ¿Ésas eran lágrimas, el sudor o la lluvia?

–_¡Merci! ¡Merci!_

–Yo… yo…

Y antes de tener chance de decirle que no entendía qué rayos quería decir, lo sintió.

Mejor dicho, los sintió.

En cada mejilla. Dos en cada una, de hecho. Dos sonoros besos que parecieron devolverle el calor perdido tras esa… esa pelea, la primera pelea de su vida y con un perro. De hecho, no le habría extrañado que, a pesar del agua que no dejaba de caer, en ese segundo la cabeza se le incendiara a causar del ardor que parecía nacer… nacer de esa chiquilla al besarlo dos veces en cada mejilla…

Ajena al aturdimiento del muchacho y sin dejar de sonreír, la chiquilla volvió a gritar las mismas palabras, al tiempo que recibía una respuesta entre la multitud y el chico pudo ver cómo entre ella se abría paso un hombre y una mujer que miraban directamente a la niña.

Y ella… ella volteó a verlo… sin dejar de sonreír… a la espera de ellos…

Ellos… los que tenían que ser sus…

Y él lo comprendió.

Lo bastante rápido para intentar sonreír. Sonreír y balbucear algo que ella, asumió, jamás entendería.

Balbucear y dar media vuelta.

Echarse a correr.

A pesar de lo que identificó como los gritos de la niña en otro sentido. Seguir corriendo. No dejar de correr. Esconderse si era preciso. Correr de regreso.

Porque esos padres estarían felices de haber encontrado a su hija. Y tal vez… sólo tal vez, quisieran darle las gracias, buscando la forma de hacerse entender. Y tratarían de saber su nombre. Y querrían saber sobre sus padres.

Y no tardarían en descubrir su verdad.

Y entonces… entonces sí que tendría problemas.

Porque en el mejor de los casos, sus tíos se enfadarían mucho de saber lo que acababa de hacer. Sería una vergüenza y quién sabía cuántas cosas más. Y en el mejor de los casos, una vez más, lo dejarían sin cenar esa noche… no, qué decía, por supuesto que lo dejarían sin cenar si no lo dejaron entrar. Entonces tal vez lo hicieran al día siguiente. Y volverían a encerrarlo…

Y de buena gana estaría deseando que el perro sí le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco.

De eso… de eso hace tanto…

Bueno, no tanto, pero parece una vida. Toda una vida. Tantas… tantas cosas de por medio…

En realidad, no tan diferente a pesar de todo, piensa el ahora joven con amargura. Por supuesto que a la niña no la dejarían ahogarse en medio del lago, rodeada de sirenas y tritones, pero una vez más, ahí, la adrenalina… sí, ahora sí sabe cómo demonios se llama ese algo que martilla en su cabeza con el peligro ahogándolo…

Y aun así, se retrasó… se obstinó en llevarla consigo, movido por un terror similar al de…

Al menos ahora hay mantas, piensa el joven con sorna, apretado como está por la gruesa tela y tan, tan agotado que no puede levantar ni un párpado más de la cuenta, maldiciendo su ingenuidad por enésima vez… pero con tanto pánico, cómo iba a tan siquiera imaginar…

–Tú la has salvado –articula con dificultad, de pronto, una voz frente a él, arrancándolo de su amargo ridículo–. Aunque no _ega _tu _guetenida._

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, de buena gana el muchacho ladraría un agradecimiento por recordarle su magna estupidez.

En cambio, se encuentra levantando la cabeza para ver mejor a la joven que le mira con los ojos azules enrojecidos e hinchados, pálida más allá de la tez clara, la túnica con un respetable número de cortes y arañazos y el rubio cabello platinado dispuesto de cualquier manera.

Por supuesto que es bonita… no, la palabra no es esa. Es hermosa. Realmente hermosa. Como para enloquecer a cualquiera. Como su amigo, por ejemplo. Su mejor amigo, que la mira con tal nivel de aturdimiento…

¿Qué sería de él mismo? ¿Acaso la humillación es el paliativo perfecto para contrarrestar la influencia que esa joven parece tener en todos? ¿O es la sorpresa que le inspira la posición?

Porque tiene que parpadear. Recordarse que no tiene ocho o nueve años y no, no está de rodillas bajo la lluvia tras haber sobrevivido por los pelos al perro más grande que viera nunca hasta… bueno, tampoco ése era un perro, en realidad, pero…

No. No está en ese callejón recuperando el aliento. No está mojado por la lluvia. Acaba de salir del lago, de enfrentarse sirenas y tritones, de comportarse como un estúpido guiado por el pánico y la adrenalina…

Y a pesar del impacto inicial, esta chica no le ayuda a ponerse de pie y lo más importante, le entiende… sí le entiende, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a parpadear. No sabe cuánto lleva parada frente a él, sólo… parece esperar algo, pero… ¿Qué?

–Sí –articula el joven con un asentimiento, recuperando la humillante sensación que creía disipada…

Hasta que lo siente.

Mejor dicho, los siente.

En cada mejilla. Dos en cada una, de hecho. Dos sonoros besos que parecen devolverle el calor perdido tras esa… esa pelea, la primera pelea submarina de su vida, la más inútil en más de un sentido. Ardiéndole prácticamente toda la cara ante el contacto, mareándolo casi. Lo bastante para apenas distinguir cómo ocurre más o menos lo mismo con su mejor amigo tras algunos largos segundos de espera.

Pero… ¿Cuánto hace de la última vez de semejante sentir? Demasiado. No es algo que se haya repetido en su vida con demasiada regularidad. De hecho, le vuelve a sorprender el estúpido impulso de escapar otra vez… pero no puede mover un músculo. En cambio, tiene que quedarse en su sitio mientras ella vuelve a voltear desde su distancia y le dedica la sonrisa más radiante que el muchacho recuerde haber visto jamás, a pesar de todo…

–_Merci, Harry._

Y al aludido, alelado, apenas si le quedan fuerzas para tragar saliva y asentir. Viendo su espalda mientras se aleja a paso lento. Viendo… casi distinguiendo el halo de majestad que parece conferirle su particular herencia.

Algo tiene el agua, piensa el niño que sobrevivió, aún aturdido. Además de formas, muchas formas, claro está.

Algo que trae consigo mucho. Demasiado. No es como que tenga ocasión de pensarlo. No ahora al menos.

Pero lo piensa. Y una tímida sonrisa curva los labios de Harry Potter.

_Qué… bonita._


	2. Fleur: La bestia debe morir

**Un cordial saludo a todos. **

**En primer lugar, quiero agradecer el apoyo brindado y la respuesta a esta historia. En verdad me alegra el corazón ver que, por el momento, se pisa un buen camino. Tenía mis dudas de publicar una historia en la que considero es una de las razones por las cuales el fanfiction tiene la fuerza de la actualidad. Tenía más dudas de seguir escribiendo y veo, por ustedes, que en verdad vale la pena intentarlo una vez más. **

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a quienes me dieron una oportunidad con su lectura, muy especialmente a PenguinArrow, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Fitsulon, un cordial anónimo, Armanduxbstds, Smakovka, Daisasuke Kurogane y Silicerus. Hacen que esta travesía sí valga la pena. Espero estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas.**

**Descargos aparte (como el hecho de que nada me pertenece aquí), demos comienzo al viaje.**

* * *

**II**

Así como la práctica totalidad de su generación, la primogénita de la familia Delacour creció con la leyenda del Niño que sobrevivió.

A pesar de no haber vivido de primera mano los horrores causados por el yugo del hechicero oscuro más terrible de los últimos años, el país se hallaba lo bastante cerca para temer una invasión de haber caído el vecino, más aún con el recuerdo fresco del que fuera el paso de su antecesor inmediato a nivel de maldad y poder.

La muchacha, sin embargo, fue parte de aquel segmento de la población que tuvo la fortuna de recibir información de fuentes confiables, alcanzar a vislumbrar el fantasma del temor en aquellos en quien más confiaba y en última instancia, con los años, entrar en contacto con la historia a través de los clásicos objetos de estudio.

E incluso estado a cierta distancia y haberse visto, en cierta forma, beneficiada por la aparente ausencia de un conflicto abierto, el alcance… las dimensiones de aquella mítica figura que pusiera fin a ese reinado de oscuridad no resultaban menores.

De un día para el otro, el mayor tirano del último siglo desaparecía y todo se le debía a ese involuntario salvador. Un inesperado mesías cuyo nombre todos parecían conocer. Cuyos rasgos todos parecían dominar y cuyo reconocimiento parecía de extrema facilidad.

Desprovista, hasta cierto punto, de la capital importancia que parecía tener para sus compatriotas, la muchacha, una chiquilla por entonces, no podía evitar albergar la esperanza secreta, acaso minúscula, ínfima, de poder ver conocer al gran héroe en la que fuera su primera vez en la isla, decisión tomada por sus padres con extremo cuidado, temerosos de que fuera a pervivir el remanente de aquello tan temido en su momento…

De aquella primera vez, la ahora joven conserva apenas lo justo y necesario. En sí misma, aquella primera incursión mantiene su importancia, el peso de los acontecimientos y la facilidad con que el recuerdo adquiere solidez si se concentra y percibe la humedad de entonces y el aterrador gruñido que…

Pero no puede compararla con la situación que la tiene ahora representando a su escuela en una absurda competición diseñada para decidir, mediante absurdos métodos, cuál de las tres escuelas más importantes de Europa es, en definitiva, la mejor.

Cualquiera, por otra parte, con un mínimo de conocimiento actual, sabría que el tan mencionado salvador, el Niño que sobrevivió y tantos otros nombres dependiendo del alcance de la noticia y de la simplicidad del idioma, aún estudia en la escuela anfitriona de un torneo que parecía olvidado hasta este momento.

No es que la joven, la primogénita de la familia Delacour, esperara conscientemente algo de él. Sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí misma albergando ciertas expectativas en cuanto las mismas saltaron por los aires con un estallido.

La primera impresión que le causó se puede resumir en una serie de puntos, ninguno especialmente favorable.

En principio, un niño. Un chiquillo. Demasiado flaco, demasiado enclenque para su edad… ¿Catorce? Como fuera. Demasiado… poca cosa. No es que tuviera que significar algo en sí, pero teniendo en cuenta la reputación que le precedía… las proporciones de la leyenda que pudiera antecederle… atribuirle todo eso a alguien tan… tan poca cosa equivalía, en el mejor de los casos, a un chiste de pésimo gusto.

Más aún teniendo en cuenta que, de un tiempo a esa parte, la joven tenía establecida la imagen más próxima a un héroe.

Por tanto, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, la joven apenas si se molestó en dedicarle una mirada desde su ubicación. Nada del otro mundo salvo lo necesario para comprobar que esos rasgos físicos tan divulgados estaban en su posición. El cabello negro tan peculiar, el color de los ojos tan específico y por sobre todo, la particular cicatriz en la frente.

Sí. Sí era él. Nada del otro mundo. Una leyenda demasiado inflada. Acaso el producto de un descomunal e inexplicable golpe de suerte. Escoltado, era que no, por ese pelirrojo disparatado y esa niña con dientes de castor. Con algo de buena voluntad, cualquiera de ellos habría resultado más llamativo que ese pobre tipo, tan dispuesto de buenas a primeras a desaparecer entre la multitud a la primera oportunidad.

Así que sí. Todo en él englobaba cierta decepción natural. De otro manera no sabía explicar la desazón que le produjo tan corriente sujete en el breve instante que le tomó examinarlo, el mismo en que él se percatara a través de la distancia y ella misma, con toda la naturalidad y el descaro forjado a través de los años, desviaba la mirada con toda la naturalidad que le cupo en el miserable gesto.

Porque sí. La joven Delacour jamás se ha molestado en disimular o en tan siquiera apartar la mirada con nerviosismo. Siempre ha sabido que una mirada suya basta para hacer temblar a cualquiera. Que no necesita aparenta un examen detallado y con el simple gesto, dictaminar el valor del sujeto en cuestión. Y el Niño que sobrevivió no es la excepción, por mucho que, más que turbación, de refilón perciba en su semblante cierto desconcierto resignado subrayado con un encogimiento de hombros, como si él… como si estuviera…

Demasiado acostumbrado a la atención ajena para darle más importancia ahora de la que jamás ha tenido.

Demasiado acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención como para ahora, en este segundo, desear otra cosa que no sea lo de siempre.

_Arrogante._

Porque claro, él no necesitaba demostrar nada. En sí mismo él ya era un estandarte que representaba a toda la escuela… no, qué decía, a todo un país. Sintiendo acaso que, ante ella, no merecía el esfuerzo sostenerle nada, porque prácticamente venía de la cuna con el peso de su nombre mientras ella se encontraba precisamente en su escuela, debiendo demostrar ante esos ojos y los de los demás que ella era perfectamente capaz y digna de dejar el nombre de su institución bien alto. Aplastar a los anfitriones. A cualquiera que hiciera falta.

Así que con esto en mente, el hecho de que el Cáliz también seleccionara su nombre como representante de su escuela en el Torneo no hizo más que alimentar las llamas de una verdad que amenazaba con devorarlo todo.

Y deseó escupírselo en la cara, desgraciado engreído, ¿qué se creía? ¿A quién creía que engañaba con esa expresión que mezclaba el desconcierto con el desamparo? ¿Creía que alguien compraría que no deseaba competir en el mayor torneo interescolar del mundo mágico? Por supuesto que no, tenía que proyectar esa imagen, alimentar el mito de la debilidad que vence todo en el último segundo y de alguna manera, lo hizo saber.

Por supuesto que sus palabras no reprodujeron del todo su sentir, pero sí que bastaron para dejar clara su posición. Y si tenía que participar, tanto mejor. Más disfrutaría destruir el mito, dejarlo como el farsante que debía ser… por mucho que, a través de esa capa de falsa inseguridad, la muchacha detectara un matiz inquietante que no atinaba a descifrar.

Aunque para eso tuviera que pasar sobre un dragón.

Como literalmente tuvo que hacer.

Por mucho que la perspectiva pudiera parecerle más próxima a la amplificación de la peor de sus pesadillas. Por mucho que, en conocimiento de la noticia, le resultara casi imposible mostrar resolución, claridad, frialdad en última instancia, independiente de no estar obligada a vencer al dragón en cuestión, bastando con burlarlo, por mucho que, en tanto esperara, la perspectiva amenazara con destruir no sólo esa seguridad, también sus nervios.

Como buena representante de su escuela, sin embargo, lo hizo. Tal vez no con toda la pulcritud requerida, pero a esas alturas nadie podía ya cuestionar no sólo su competencia, también los méritos requeridos para representar a su institución… a su institución y a su país, por supuesto. Su país, su institución, su buen nombre, su familia… todas sus raíces. El poderío mismo que podría encerrar su sangre y su apellido.

Era la primogénita de los Delacour. Era la ocasión perfecta para vencer. Era el momento, además, en que la bestia debía morir. Derrotar el recuerdo, ponerlo en la balanza, inclinarla a su favor e invertir los roles. Si burlaba al dragón… si conseguía ponerlo a su merced, entonces esa enorme fiera que la arrinconara alguna vez…

Era el momento idóneo, en definitiva, para estar ella misma a la altura del parámetro que llevara acompañándola hacía ya tanto. Aspirando acaso al reconocimiento lógico de sus proezas.

Porque la incesante pregunta a la que se solía aferrarse en la adversidad, surgió en ese segundo con mayor claridad que nunca.

De haber estado en la misma situación, ¿qué habría hecho…?

Desde luego que no temblar de pies a cabeza, como amenazaba con hacer su cuerpo al momento de abrirse paso al peligro. Desde luego que no dudar ni un segundo, por mucho que la bestia tuviera una lógica ventaja en absolutamente todos los sentidos. Tampoco se trata de ponerlo fuera de combate, se recordaba incesantemente, quizá un burdo consuelo. Porque más que la situación que ella misma buscó, su estado de ánimo…

Así y todo, aquello funcionó. Lo hizo. Supo hacerlo. Tal vez no con toda la pulcritud y seguridad requeridas, pero lo hizo. Supo superar la prueba.

E increíblemente, ese mocoso al que todos idolatraban absurdamente, el Niño que sobrevivió, también lo logró y de una manera espectacular, según se dijo. Sacándole ventaja en la puntuación.

Así que claro que eso terminaría por encender la llama de la competitividad. Claro que ese asunto pasaría a ser algo personal. Por un puñado considerable de razones perfectamente válidas, puede que una más que otra. Empezando porque aquel no era su lugar. Partiendo porque no haber hecho nada que lo hiciera merecedor de su rol de campeón…

Partiendo porque ella llevaba demasiado tiempo sabiendo lo que es un héroe como para reconocer a uno con facilidad. Como para saber que ese niño no era más que un chiste.

Como para disponerse, de buena gana, a desgranar esa maldita máscara.

De manera que demasiado no le tomó descifrar el misterio que encerraba el huevo de oro. Mucho antes de prestarse para el espectáculo de ese baile de navidad, al que fue acompañada de un tipo del cual costó sacar de su permanente aturdimiento, incapaz acaso de creer que sí, estaba al lado de semejante mujer y por momentos, demasiado extasiado de su propia suerte como para mirarla a los ojos y no a los…

Tampoco resultaba sorprendente si de un tiempo a esa parte, el poder de su sangre ya se hacía sentir. Incluso antes de cumplir los quince, la misma ya le causaba problemas. Lo cual tenía su gracia, entonces no pareció afectar…

Claro, solía pensar la chica. Entonces hubo adrenalina y miedo de por medio.

Pero no siempre fue así, volvía a contradecirse. Hubo un momento de calma. Hubo instantes en que se vieron separados por barreras idiomáticas…

No, no tanto, y aun así, él tenía que…

No tendría que ser tan difícil retener esos detalles, pero a la muchacha no le hacía ningún bien intentarlo en tanto tuviera que dar todo de sí.

Después de todo, de ahí sacaba fuerzas en los momentos críticos. De ahí las sacó cuando tuvo que sumergirse en las frías aguas de ese oscuro lago en cuanto supo que, más que la gloria, estaba en juego la vida de su queridísima hermana menor.

Cómo podía ser que las cosas llegaran a tales extremos…

Y lo peor de todo, cómo pudo ser que fallara en ese preciso instante…

Que se viera sobrepasada por las bestias marinas en el trayecto hacia su hermana…

Cómo… cómo…

La humillación de su propio rescate quedó a un lado en cuanto se vio tan lejos de su hermanita. En cuanto fue incapaz de volver por ella, perdiendo cualquier atisbo de compostura, importándole poco y nada su reputación ante la sola idea de que algo le pudiera pasar a su pequeña…

Idea que se vio reforzada en cuanto murió el tiempo establecido y ella seguía batallando, fuera de sí, con los profesores que intentaban impedir que cometiera una locura…

Hasta que lo vio.

Emerger de las profundidades tras una larga espera. Sin saber que lo esperaba en realidad. De lejos, una cabeza. Con mayor detalle, una figura demasiado delgada arrastrando dos bultos. A mayor cercanía, mayor definición y…

Era él. Claro que era él. Quién más podía ser, llegando tras la última campanada. Arrastrado la alargada figura del pelirrojo que nunca se le separaba y…

Y…

–_¡Gabguielle! ¡Gabguielle! _¿Está viva? ¿Está _heguida_?

Creyó escuchar una respuesta mezclada con una tos, pero no hizo caso, preocupada como estaba por su pequeña, la misma que terminó de reaccionar en cuanto su hermana mayor puso las manos en sus mejillas y la miró a los ojos con una mezcla de emociones que sólo alcanzó a manifestar abrazándola entre sollozos.

–Fue _pog _los _guindylows… _me _atacagon…_ ¡Ah, _Gabguielle, _pensé… pensé…!

La pequeña, por su parte, no se enteraba de nada. Acababa de despertar empapada, sin recordar demasiado de las últimas horas, sin saber dónde estaba y abrazada por su hermana mayor, que no paraba de sollozar, atinando a duras penas a intentar consolarla, sin saber exactamente la razón.

De alguna manera, se respiró un alivio colectivo, mismo que permitió a los profesores levantar a las hermanas Delacour y llevarlas para brindarles la debida atención.

La joven, por su parte, atinó a encontrar algo más de calma a medida que la levantaban y recuperaba el aliento. Fue un segundo en que desvió la mirada de su hermana. Apenas el instante que necesitó para…

–Atienda a _Gabguielle_ –articuló la joven, ya en pie, mirando más allá de los profesores.

Derechamente dándoles la espalda.

Demasiado ocupada mirándolo.

A él. Envuelto en las mantas. Aún empapado. Pálido y tembloroso, a pesar de las primeras atenciones. El cabello negro usualmente revuelto pegado a la cabeza, impidiendo que se viera la cicatriz. No dejando mayor cabida que a los rasgos faciales…

A su mirada.

La mirada de cansancio.

La mirada del alivio.

La mirada decidida.

–Tú la has salvado –le dijo, casi sin aliento–. Aunque no _ega _tu _guetenida._

Él, desde su posición, aún incapaz de usar las piernas e inmovilizado por la mata, también intentando recuperar el aire, apenas si pudo levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

Entonces, Fleur Delacour ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse en traer de vuelta el recuerdo.

Porque en ese preciso segundo, el recuerdo había sabido atravesar la frontera del tiempo y la memoria para estar ahí, frente a ella…

Para, una vez más, devolverle la mirada.

Para devolverle el alma al cuerpo.

Esta vez, a través de la vida de su hermana menor.

Una certeza de tal intensidad que a punto estuvo de volver a doblar sus rodillas. Sí le quitó el poco aliento recuperado. Sí le devolvió el temblor de su recuerdo. El familiar temblor del alivio. Y el temblor que la misma certeza le confería…

_C'est toi…_

–Sí –articuló el joven en respuesta, parco, exhausto… casi estrangulado. Sin dejar de mirarla, como si…

_Estás… estás… ¿Bien?_

Le quedaban lágrimas. Lo supo en cuanto el ardor volvió con renovada intensidad. Cuando se vio a sí misma mirándolo a través de ese filtro acuoso. Sabiendo que esa nueva sensación poco y nada tenía que ver con el alivio de ver su hermana sana y salva. Puede que se confundieran debido a la magnitud, pero no… no…

_Te… ¿Perdiste?_

Se obligó a tragar saliva antes de acercarse a él…

_Si c'est toi…_

Sabiendo que en toda su vida, sólo había querido besar a alguien fuera de su familia con aquella intensidad una vez. Una sola vez que le pareció lejana hasta ese momento. Dos prolongadas veces en cada mejilla, casi memorizando el contacto, la sensación, aguantando las ganas de aferrar sus hombros…

Descubriendo que sí era la misma sensación… más allá de la familiar humedad…

La misma mirada aturdida tras el contacto. El movimiento de su cuello al tragar saliva y la boca entreabierta en un gesto casi cómico.

En algún momento, el entorno recuperó el volumen y eso arrancó a la joven Delacour de su abstracción. Volviéndola consciente de su posición. De su actuar. El mismo que cualquiera interpretaría como simple gratitud si se limitara a mirar la superficie y no…

Con tal rapidez se levantó que el vértigo fue inevitable. Su instinto jamás se equivocaba…

Qué demonios, acababa de quedar demostrado cuán equivocada estaba y más de un sentido. En todos los malditos sentidos, pero…

Tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta qué intentaba disimular. Sólo caminó hacia el pelirrojo y le dedicó una rápida mirada, atendiendo al aparente desconcierto del entorno…

_Ir más allá…_

–Tú también la ayudaste –le dijo al pelirrojo, que mantenía una ilusionada cara de bobo.

–Sí, un poco.

Mentira. Pero no lo iba a cuestionar. En ese caso, fueron besos rápidos, brevísimos, pero bastaron para equilibrar las cosas. Para tranquilizarse ella misma. Para, en última instancia, reducir en buena medida el desconcierto que, sabía, dominaba… lo dominaba…

A él.

Al mismo al que sorprendió mirándola. Aún incapaz de volver a tierra…

–_¡Merci! ¡Merci!_

–_Yo… yo…_

Se pregunta si estarán en el mismo lugar… ese que no parece tan lejano…

Incluso… después de haber sido con él como fue…

Fleur sonríe a pesar de que la memoria inmediata la devora por dentro…

_Tú… me has salvado._

Y le sonríe sin reparo. Aún a riesgo de perder el esfuerzo de equilibrar las cosas.

–_Merci, Harry._

Y esta vez, su instinto no se equivoca. Sabe, incluso al darle la espalda, que a pesar de faltarle las fuerzas, Harry Potter esboza una tímida sonrisa.

No. No Harry Potter, se dice mientras sonríe para sí, a pesar de sus lágrimas. No el Niño que sobrevivió. Ni siquiera Harry.

_Mon héros._


	3. Harry: Qué sabe nadie

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**Nuevamente aquí me encuentro con un nuevo capítulo. Para los que se pregunten, sí, el plan en un comienzo es alternar puntos de vista de los protagonistas obvios de esta historia. Lo que no quiere decir que, tarde o temprano, también abarque otros puntos ofrecidos por personajes conocidos por todos, siempre en pos de ofrecer una visión más completa de lo que aún esta por venir.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer sinceramente a Fitsulon, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, DTanatos, Jellal D. Otsusuki, dadarik1989 y dannaduro, por darme una oportunidad con sus comentarios y seguimientos, y muy especialmente a mi querida amiga Gozihr Izaro, por acompañarme en el proceso de terminar este capítulo. Y también a todos los que me honran con su lectura. Este capítulo va para ustedes. Cualquier comentario, no duden en hacerlo saber.**

**Y sin nada más que agrega, vamos al viaje.**

* * *

**III**

No se puede decir que a Harry le falten referentes.

Sí que tal vez los mismos faltaron en instancias cruciales.

A cualquier edad que abarque el crecimiento, es normal albergar una serie de preguntas.

Los años de infancia son cruciales en la vida de cualquiera. Adquieres los hábitos o en última instancia, el atisbo de los mismos que, con los años, te definirán como el tipo que tendrá un lugar en la sociedad.

Cualquiera familiarizado con el Harry Potter leyenda, el campeón de su escuela… bueno, uno de los campeones de su escuelas… cualquiera familiarizado con la imagen alimentada por la historia, la euforia y exacerbada por la irracionalidad que acarrea el alivio, le habría sorprendido esa aparente muestra de modestia, casi de humildad de la cual hacía gala más allá de su íntimo círculo, propenso a largos silencios. A melancólicas pausas. A sombrías miradas.

De hecho, junto a cualquiera de sus amigos más cercanos, suponía cierto contraste. Ambos tan propensos a hablar. Él, en el mejor de los casos, más propenso a esperar antes de lanzarse. Con cierta temeridad, sí, pero una característica fácil de confundir con el cálculo.

Cualquiera, sin embargo, que tenga mayor conocimiento de la figura más allá del mito viviente… cualquiera que, en última instancia, se dé el trabajo de escarbar un poco sobre la superficie, sabrá que la verdad de sus orígenes sí resultó poderosa, pero esperar borrar, con cuatro años de magia, prácticamente once años de pesar, acentuando además cuatro años con cargas estrafalarias, terminará por comprender que el disfraz de virtud, en última instancia, encierra un yugo extremo.

El niño Harry Potter creció acostumbrado a callar las preguntas, conformarse con las respuestas más rudimentarias. Alegrarse con la invisibilidad al compararla con el maltrato. Acostumbrarse a la soledad y a pesar de la misma, aprender a desarrollarse con una aparente y más que sorprendente falta de rencor.

Puede que no sea más que el cansancio. El cansancio ante la falta de habitualidad de preguntas. La aparente ausencia de respuestas. Aprendiendo, después de los once años, que las preguntas en sí mismas jamás serán malas siempre que aprendas que no es momento para las respuestas o en última instancia, las mismas llegarán cuando las mismas preguntas ya han destrozado, literalmente, una parte de ti.

Por supuesto que el cuarto año de escuela de Harry Potter… el cuarto año de su verdadera vida no podía ser la excepción y pensar lo contrario, ahora sabe, fue pecar de una ingenuidad estratosférica.

Hay momentos en que desearía no ser él mismo. Más que un estado de ánimo, parece una constante a la que se ha acostumbrado desde el momento en que descubrió, a través de un regaño para variar, cuál ha sido su nombre desde siempre.

Se pregunta si otro sería capaz de llevar consigo la carga y no es como que le importe obtener la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, piensa con amargura, no es como que las mismas destaquen por ser oportunas. Teme dejar una interrogante revoloteando cerca. Que la misma le destroce otra vez y esperar que la respuesta le dé algo de paz.

Acostumbrarse a la ignorancia. Dios, si Hermione llega a saberlo…

Sonríe, irónico, antes de lanzar la piedra al lago. Sentado, ésta ha llegado lejos.

Ahora tiene demasiadas preguntas. Preguntas que una parte de sí no quiere responder. De un tiempo a esta parte, todas las respuestas resultan nefastas. Siempre termina arrepintiéndose. La curiosidad, por su parte, parece un reflejo, ajena a su voluntad.

Si acaso llegará un momento en que le faltará cansancio para no sentirse triste.

En cambio, las preguntas afloran por sí solas.

Él ya no quiere más respuestas.

Estar enterado no lo hizo menos… doloroso.

Sabe… cree, en el fondo, que frente a la maraña de problemas que le ha generado su sola existencia, una pena de ese calibre no debe tener cabida.

Bueno, cualquier joven corriente podría regodearse con ese minúsculo tormento.

Y él sabe que está lejos de ser corriente. Por mucho que se empeñe en convencerse de lo contrario. Es un campeón. No hay forma que no se lo recuerden a diario. Y por si fuera poco, una maldita leyenda viviente por algo que no recuerda cómo haber hecho y en última instancia, jamás sería capaz de lograr. Con todo lo que podría acarrear.

Así que lo último que necesita es la pena del adolescente promedio. La pena que tarde o temprano, tendrá que sobrellevar cualquier adolescente promedio.

Demonios, ¿tanto sería pedir la falta de la misma? Una compensación frente a tanta… cosa.

O mejor. Después de tantos años… sentir algo, cualquier cosa, tendría que ser más complicado. Más dominable si acaso. La bendita y ridícula, al parecer, posibilidad de contemplar las cosas con frialdad, la imparcialidad del espectador casual…

La segunda piedra supera la marca de la anterior.

Pero lo comprende. Cualquier cosa que pueda beneficiarlo tan siquiera o es demasiado o acarrea un costo realmente elevado.

Se sorprende casi añorando el dolor de la cicatriz. Eso necesita. Un dolor más grande. Más importante. Algo que ahogue el dolor actual.

Nada le costaba tomar otro camino, otro pasillo, el maldito castillo está lleno de ellos, conoce algunos secretos, los ha memorizado, fruto del estudio del mapa en las horas muertas. Podría haberlo sugerido a sus amigos, pero ninguno tenía forma de saber… claro que no, ni él mismo.

Así que toparse con una pareja a unos metros de distancia compartiendo un momento tan íntimo… un beso, qué demonios. Con un castillo tan grande… con tantos, tantísimos estudiantes… llevar la cuenta de esos encuentros habría sido darle la importancia que no merecía, acostumbrados como estaban todos a pasar de largo y ni siquiera interrumpir la charla por tontería semejante. No tenía por qué ser diferente entonces…

A menos que la pareja te resulte conocida. Muy conocida. Entonces te obligarías a disimular la sorpresa inicial y seguir como si nada.

A menos que la chica que ves besando al chico al dar vuelta en la esquina con tantísima confianza haya sido la primera chica a la que invitaste a salir.

Aunque haya sido un jodido baile que te diera tantísimos quebraderos de cabeza… invitarla a ella lo volvía importante. Estúpidamente importante.

Y en vez de ello, sólo se volvió un recordatorio.

No le correspondía. Nada. Nada de eso.

Como en todo lo demás, Cedric Diggory había llegado primero.

Tercera piedra. Juraría que es la misma distancia de la anterior.

Alcanza a reprocharle. La mínima parte lógica que aún le queda. No se trata de llegar primero. Se trata de saber llegar. Y Cedric está en su derecho. El sentido de pertenencia no tiene cabida en el baile… baile, demonios, mejor buscar otra analogía.

Y Cedric ha sabido hacer las cosas. Y Harry no puede sentirse más estúpido. Porque claro que tiene sentido. La invitó al baile, no hay otra palabra posible, le dijeron que sí. Bailaron toda la noche. Y Cedric tuvo que rescatarla del lago. Claro que tiene sentido. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Si aquí sale sobrando cualquier sonrisita que pudiera haberle lanzado Cho. O en última instancia, los gestos serían inocuos si él no hubiera cimentado sus sentimientos valiéndose de esas señales como piedras angulares.

Está acostumbrado. Tendría que doler menos, por tanto. Si incluso cuando sus amigos pelean, sabe… siente que tendría que estar a unos metros de distancia. No hubo peleas de por medio esta vez. Ambos lo vieron. Se pregunta cuál habrá sido su expresión. O la de Hermione al decirle a Ron, sin palabras, que más valía dejarlo solo.

Y en el fondo, Harry lo agradece. No le alcanza el ánimo para fingir que se cree cualquier palabra de aliento. Ron no tiene la culpa de saber tanto o menos que él sobre el área. En realidad, nadie podría. Y es mejor el silencio que ver confirmada lo que, por ahora, sigue siendo una teoría con demasiado asidero.

Sería más sencillo de poder odiarlo, pero no. La alternativa es ridícula. Incluso sin ser uno de sus amigos, Cedric es la epítome del buen tipo. Si te desagrada, es que el imbécil en la conversación eres tú. Por principio de cuentas, es un tipo de honor. De honor de verdad. Y bien sabe que algo así hace tanta falta…

La cuarta piedra llega más lejos.

Le daría cierta absurda satisfacción de haberla lanzado él.

En cambio, se descubre volteando, casi por reflejo, en busca del autor del lanzamiento.

El esfuerzo que debe hacer para que la mandíbula no se le descuelgue es enorme.

–Ese ha sido un buen _tigo, _¿no?

Antes de poder responder, le dedica una sonrisa y camina un par de pasos antes de llegar a la orilla, junto a él. Bueno, los separa un metro. Un metro y medio. Pero están más o menos a la misma altura y más cuando decide sentarse ahí, tan cerca del agua.

Ahí. Junto a él.

El muchacho traga saliva. En su cabeza, la campeona de la Academia Beauxbatons puede ser capaz de muchas cosas, menos de ver el lado divertido o incluso relajante a lanzar piedras y superar una marca de distancia. En cambio, ahí la tiene, desafiando las expectativas, mirando la vasta extensión del lago y con otra piedra entre sus finos dedos.

–Qué _sogpgesa, Hagy_

De refilón ve su discreta sonrisa. Él apenas si puede hacer eco de ella. En parte por todo lo anterior. En parte porque su presencia trae consigo un pesado cúmulo de nervios. Harry supone que los mismos serían insoportables de no contar con ese maldito peso previo. Le importaría más, de hecho, que pudiera oírse el paso de la saliva por su garganta.

–Imaginaba que Hogwarts _seguía_ más _gande _–una pausa, piensa Harry, para recuperar la fluidez de un inglés aún esquivo–. _Pego _veo que… no le _fagtan lugagues_ _agadables_.

Harry sabe que debería decir algo. El esfuerzo de la joven por romper el hielo es admirable, pero él sencillamente no tiene el ánimo. Sabe… no, cree conocer la trayectoria del pensamiento de la francesa y poco le falta para decírselo. No tiene que sentirse obligada, todo eso no hace falta. Está bien, pasó lo que pasó, pero nada más. No tiene que existir un compromiso de por medio.

Le basta… le basta al final con no sentir hostilidad de por medio. Lo demás viene sobrando.

Y sin embargo, ahí está. Mirándola de refilón. Cómo contempla el lago y disfruta de la tranquilidad… resplandeciendo como el agua…

Y asume que es natural. Es un hombre. Por primera vez lo piensa abiertamente. Así. Y el solo pensamiento lo desconcierta.

Claro. Es un hombre. En los primeros estadios, con camino por recorrer, pero… demonios, es normal sentir esas cosas. Es normal ceder ante ciertos estímulos. Por mucho que las consecuencias se limiten a una mirada. Debería sentirse orgulloso. Otros chicos dan cada espectáculo frente a ella… Ron, sin ir más lejos…

–No es _pog_ nada, _pego_ si _estuviegas_ en Beauxbatons… no _queguías magchagte._

Ante el comentario, el joven se permite una sonrisa algo más abierta, al tiempo que atrapa una piedra solitaria y la desliza entre los dedos.

–No dudo que Beuxbatons… disculpa, ¿lo dije bien?

–_Tganquilo_, tienes buena _pgonunciación._

–No dudo que pueda ser más grandioso –acto seguido, lanza la piedra con apenas las fuerzas necesarias para alejarse un par de metros–. Pero… éste es mi hogar, no creo que eso se pueda cambiar.

Ambos guardan silencio. En ese punto muerto, Fleur lanza su propia piedra. A Harry le sorprende la fuerza del tiro, la distancia alcanzada… la satisfacción de la joven. La misma que, cuando guarda silencio… cuando relaja la postura y no parece tan empeñada en llamar la atención del entorno al tiempo que lo ahuyenta con un carácter terrible… entonces puede verse tan…

_Tan… bonita…_

El muchacho no tarda en abofetearse mentalmente. ¿Desde cuándo él piensa que…?

–Tal vez _queguías estag_ solo –A Harry le sorprende en esa voz algo suave, algo ronca, tan marcada por su propio acento, tan altanera en ocasiones, pronuncie algo tan próximo a una disculpa–. A veces eso ayuda, _pego_… también es bueno _hablag _un poco.

No hace falta darle demasiadas vueltas. Esa señal es clara. La habría esperado de cualquiera… qué demonios, sólo la habría esperado de una persona. Dos con suerte. Pero ahí está una vez más la representante de una academia de la que jamás oyera antes, confirmando su existencia y de paso, haciendo saltar sus expectativas por los aires.

No tendrían por qué tener esa conversación. ¿Desde cuándo a ella…?

No. Hay una razón de peso. Y el muchacho casi cree distinguir cierto atisbo de sinceridad… la hay, a pesar de ese marcado acento que…

–Son tonterías –se escucha decir, poniendo demasiado de sí por creer esas palabras–. A todos les pasan, ya pasará.

–Que sea común no _quiegue decig_ que sea menos _impogtante._

Contiene un agradecimiento irónico. Porque sabe que es así. No, por un maldito segundo no puede importarle menos que a cualquier otro le haya pasado lo mismo. Es tan simple como que ahora mismo, la empatía no aliviará el dolor.

–Supongo que no –termina por conceder Potter, aún reticente de abrir más la boca para…

–Entonces… no _debeguías temeg sentigte_ así, no te hace débil –no disimula la mirada y Harry sabe que debe devolvérsela. Radiante, es la primera palabra que acude a su mente–. _Egues_ más que eso.

Está seguro de que no se trata del mayor descubrimiento ni el máximo ejemplo de sabiduría, pero esas palabras remecen algo. Y asume, por un segundo, que la vulnerabilidad cortesía de su estado de ánimo tiene algo que ver. Tarda un poco en procesar las palabras y el estremecimiento que parece remecer cada fibra despierta de la que dispone.

Cuando sale a flote del descubrimiento, entiende qué pasa. Y no le agrada. No le agrada sentir que hace un esfuerzo. No le agrada la textura del nudo en su garganta. No le agrada tener que desviar la mirada hacia el lago, rogando internamente porque ella no haya descubierto el cambio en sus ojos, que los mismos no lo hayan delatado…

Está acostumbrado. Aunque le sorprende. Claro que ha sentido miedo. Muchas veces. Demasiadas para considerarse dentro del rango razonable. Y sin embargo, no recuerda con claridad la última vez que tuviera que ponerle un freno a las lágrimas. Puede que antes de aparecer Fleur, todo consistiera en un proceso por dominar ese dolor. Ahora, sin embargo, está bastante seguro de derrumbarse si no hace algo al respecto.

Frente a nadie… mucho menos frente a ella, que…

–No me importa… lo que pueda o deje de ser –se escucha confesar Harry con el hilo de voz que le queda, la firmeza aún viva–. Sólo… me gustaría… que no se sienta así…

–¿Cómo?

–No lo sé –reconoce él con frustración, apretando los puños contra la hierba–. Tan… tan grande y… tan… tan doloroso… tan… tan extraño… tan… tan…

Hasta él tiene que contener una mueca de vergüenza. Jamás se le han dado los grandes discursos o la locuacidad. Piensa, sin embargo, que incluso siendo esa clase de persona, semejante sentir se le escaparía del rango. Ni siquiera se siente del todo dispuesto a expresarle a esa chica el verdadero motivo, a él mismo, como si no tuviera ya suficiente con el padecer… da igual, pero se parece… se parece…

Podría parecerse a esa lejana vez, de pequeño, en que recibiera el impacto de un balón en el entrepierna, con la fortuna de tener cerca su primo y su camarilla de descerebrados riéndose de su padecer, haciendo que otros amplificaran el alcance de la humillación, quedándole apenas la satisfacción de ese día no haber derramado ni una lágrima.

Porque eso había aprendido. No sólo la humillación alimentaba el monstruoso ego de su primo. No sólo la comida chatarra. No sólo las risas. No sólo el dolor infligido. También las lágrimas ajenas. La máxima manifestación de una tortura bien ejecutada. Asimilando, desde temprano, que podía tener de él demasiadas cosas. Él y sus tíos, sí, podían obtener demasiadas cosas, pero nunca un grito. Nunca una queja. Nunca un gemido. Nunca una miserable lágrima de su parte.

Una especie de pelea silenciosa que sigue al día de hoy. Incluso con ellos tan distantes. Incluso con él peleando consigo mismo y ese dolor que apenas si puede comparar con ese pelotazo y se queda corto. Porque el dolor físico se extingue. Porque aún no conoce el límite del dolor que puede soportar. Porque está cansado, año tras año, de ver cómo hay algo que lo obliga a superar esa marca.

Tampoco puede negar que tal vez sea muy pronto, pero no importa la marca ajena. Y es que lo cierto es que ahora mismo, está cansado de pelear.

Pero la mirada… la presencia de Fleur Delacour… la belleza que parece devorar el oxígeno de su entorno… la luz que parece desprender el cabello rubio, opacando la naturalidad del paisaje… toda ella, sentada a un metro y medio, más o menos… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser dejarlo solo? ¿Qué tan malo sería pedirle que le deje a solas rendirse?

–¿Qué sabes de mí, _Hagy?_

Decir que el desconcierto que experimenta al oír esa pregunta es enorme no sería exagerado. No es que quiera que la conversación gire en torno a él, eso lo detesta, pero… ¿En serio? Puede intentar distraerlo hablando de cualquier cosa. No es que lo desee, pero puede que lo agradezca, muy en el fondo. Pero… ¿En serio? De todos los tópicos posibles, ¿ninguno le parece mejor que ella misma?

Y sin embargo, ahí está, sobreponiéndose al aturdimiento e intentando enumerar, como si de un examen se tratara…

–Pues… que eres estudiante de Beauxbatons… que… que eres la campeona de tu escuela… y… eres de Francia, ¿no? Tienes… tienes al menos una hermana pequeña y… bueno… tu varita…

–Antes de mí… ¿Qué sabías de las veelas?

–Sólo… las he visto una vez… en el Campeonato Mundial…

–¿Qué pensaste de mí? La _pgimega_ vez… ¿Qué pensaste?

Harry no entiende adónde quiere llegar. Más allá de la incertidumbre, prefiere callar. Porque la última pregunta no es algo que esté dispuesto a contestar. No importa que entre ambos exista esa suerte de cese de hostilidades. Lo cierto es que los primeros recuerdos están frescos y por respeto a esa tregua, no se siente capaz de hablarle del impacto que le causó su belleza, la terrible combinación que hacía con ese carácter presuntuoso… ni qué decir del desprecio, el desdén con que lo tratara…

_Decirme "niño", además…_

Sabe que el gesto pensativo no ha de reflejar la mejor de las impresiones, pero está demasiado cansado para importarle nada. El hecho de ser Fleur misma la que saque el tema, además… y en esas circunstancias…

Así y todo, casi le sorprende comprobar que Fleur no pierde esa ligera sonrisa, la misma que adquiere un cariz casi nostálgico antes de volver a contemplar el lago.

–Cuando la _palabga_ _veela apaguece_ en una _convegsación_… es difícil que alguien pueda _manteneg_ la _seguiedad_ –comenta Fleur en un tono una octava más bajo–. No es como que el _guesto_ de las _mujegues_ confíe o… _quiega confiag_ en una _veela… _ni es como que los _hombgues quiegan escuchag _algo, _pogque _no _guecuegdan _que tienen un _ceguebgo_.

Le gustaría detectar una pizca de presunción en sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que Harry experimenta un desagradable vacío en el estómago al contemplar esa inesperada melancolía en el semblante de una joven que siempre se ha mostrado excesivamente segura de sí misma. Por un segundo, casi no le molestaría que vuelva esa misma chica.

–Pero… pero tú no eres…

–Sí, _digás _que _pog seg _mi abuela… yo no _debeguía teneg _tantos _pgoblemas, pego… _hay cosas que no cambian, cosas… que no puedo _evitag_ –le dirige una mirada y al joven se le encogen los pulmones al ver la tristeza en esa mirada–. Mi _heguencia _es muy _fuegte_, lo _habgás_ notado, incluso sin _quegueglo_… no puedo _evitaglo._

–Fleur…

–Las _mujegues _no confían en mí y… los _hombgues… _bueno, ni _siquiega _se molestan en _escuchag _lo que _quiego _decir –sonríe, pero más que sonreír, parece una dolorosa mueca temblorosa–. Incluso… _egues afogtunado _de _podeg sufguig pog _esa chica.

–Dis… ¿Disculpa? –La palabra sale a trompicones de sus labios. Harry está bastante seguro de que la cara le arde en ese segundo casi tanto como cuando Fleur le dio…

_No… ¡No! ¡Concéntrate!_

No… no. Más importante, ¿cómo va a ser afortunado de sufrir por…?

No… no. Más importante aún, ¿cómo demonios sabe ella… eso?

Bajo el barniz sombrío, la joven parece divertida. Bajo el desconcierto, Harry experimenta una humillación similar a la experimentara tras la prueba del lago. Y peor, que ella sonría así… y a costa de su…

–Cómo la _migas _en el _Gan _Salón… _dugante _las comidas… es demasiado evidente –no lo mira al decirlo, pero sabe que nota su enorme bochorno–. _Pego… _también todos saben… que ella no siente lo mismo.

Bien.

Lo único que faltaba y ahí lo tiene.

Harry percibe la bilis. No, es más amargo. Es su propia rabia entre la lengua y el paladar. La rabia que se mezcla con la pena.

Como si no tuviera ya bastante con que ella describa su humillación, viene y también precisa el alcance casi inabarcable de la misma. Como si se tratara de un hecho notorio y evidente para cualquier estudiante en Hogwarts… e incluso para cualquier recién llegado que Cedric y Cho… y sobre todo, él mismo…

–Las _veelas… _y sus descendientes… hasta cierta generación… se dice que sólo pueden _enamogagse _una vez en la vida –la ironía se presenta en las facciones de Fleur. Las endurece, piensa Harry con sorpresa. La amargura la marca. La endurece. La vuelve ligeramente… temible–. No es del todo _ciegto_, _pego… _puede _pasag… _que si nos _enamogamos _con _vegdadega _intensidad… _pego _no somos _coguespondidas… _si nos _gompen _el _cogazón…_ si nos _tgaiciona _esa _pegsona _amada… el _dolog_ puede _seg _tan… tan _gande _que nos mata… _litegalmente._

Harry traga saliva. Y es que Fleur lo dice… lo suelta con tal rotundidad que…

Vuelve a mirarla. No. No puede decir que la conoce demasiado, pero el peso de esas palabras… siente que encierran tanta verdad… casi diría que tiene la contundencia de una sentencia…

_Que literalmente las mata._

Una de las razones. Una de tantas razones. De una chica que, de pronto, no resulta ser tan imponente como al comienzo. E incluso al comienzo…

Incluso la imagen de entonces no parece la misma.

Apostaría que por esa cabeza ha circulado un pensamiento similar.

_Momentos en los que desearía no ser…_

Y por supuesto que no le deja de doler. Es muy difícil que le deje de doler. Pero Harry no puede negar que, tras esas palabras, se siente capaz de mirar sus circunstancias desde otra perspectiva. Que incluso puede cargar con su propio bulto un poco más. Porque a diferencia de ella, a él lo puede matar cualquier cosa.

Literalmente cualquier cosa. Excepto, hasta donde sabe, su propio sentir.

Porque así ha sido por años. Ha dominado sus emociones. Pero incluso si las deja correr, no tendría por qué ser mortal…

O al menos de eso se convence cuando siente un par de lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

A esas alturas, la razón de las mismas tiende a ser difusa, pero no se molesta en enjugarlas de inmediato. Porque está cansado. Porque al final, no es como que importe que alguien lo vea. No ahora al menos. No mientras no sea Malfoy o cualquiera que se le parezca. Y a esa distancia, no parece factible albergar ese temor…

Y más a esa distancia de…

–No… no te preocupes, Fleur –se escucha articular Harry, mirándola desde su ubicación. Llamando sutilmente su atención con una débil sonrisa entre el rastro de lágrimas–. Creo que… el que te conozca… el que sepa de ti… jamás te haría daño.

–_Hagy…_

–Se sentiría… el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

–¿_Cgees…?_

–Sí –le sorprende su propia convicción. La facilidad con que responde. Con que se encuentra él mismo dando aliento–. Lo creo.

Porque tras oírla, su propia carga no parece tan pesada. Porque en su presencia, casi siente que cualquier problema es más pequeño. O en última instancia, la humillación parece más llevadera. No se atreve a darle una palmadita en el hombro o en el brazo, pero espero que el resto de su lenguaje baste para suplir esa carencia.

Por lo pronto, le basta con la expresión suavizada de Fleur Delacour. Con esa trémula sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente húmedos. Gratitud. Una gratitud diferente a la que apreciara tras terminar la segunda prueba. Que no se acerca a la que él mismo experimenta en ese segundo. Que le permite ver su rostro incluso mientras mira fijamente el lago. Ajeno a la distancia que se estrecha…

Ocupado curvando los labios en una tímida sonrisa.

_Tan… bonita…_

Hasta que lo siente. Antes de que ella se marche de súbito.

Uno. Un beso muy sonoro. En la mejilla derecha.


	4. Hermione: Tres mil mundos

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**La tardanza por este capítulo se puede resumir de la siguiente forma: Tres exámenes en una semana y la dificultad que encerró la decisión del punto de vista que englobaría este capítulo. Fue difícil, pero debo decir que he disfrutado especialmente con esta perspectiva y espero de corazón que puedan ustedes disfrutar de esta lectura. Como notarán, aún nos centramos en el cuarto libro, pero esta historia debería ir más allá en la cronología**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a DTanatos, Fitsulon, SilverPhantomn, Nekovale07, danisay4lopezrosas, jorgejonathanrs, xotug, sebas12 y todos aquellos que me han dado una oportunidad con su lectura. Cualquier comentario o crítica, será bienvenida. Esta historia vive por ustedes.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar, les doy la bienvenida a la lectura.**

* * *

**IV**

Naturalmente, cuando su familia descubrió su verdadera naturaleza, pensaron que muchas cosas cambiarían. Por supuesto que estaban (y aún están) encantados, por mucho que la primera carta distara de ser algo completamente creíble y que, a medida que transcurrió el tiempo y el conocimiento en torno a ese mundo sólo alimentara una serie de preguntas que ni ella misma ha sabido responder.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas permanecieron en su sitio. Supieron hacer la transición. Y la lectura siempre ha sido una de ellas.

Claro que la lectura en un sentido más… utilitario. Porque lo cierto es que la muchacha no recuerda la última vez que se sentara con un libro de ficción entre las manos y lo disfrutara a conciencia. Sí, la lectura puede y debe ser un placer para ella, siempre y cuando la misma acarree consigo un fin utilitario. Que el proceso se pueda resumir en conocimientos. Saber que ha avanzado un poco más en el eterno proceso de responder a sus inquietudes.

De manera que ese día en particular no se le puede encontrar en otro sitio que no sea ése, preparando exámenes que a vista de cualquiera, resultan todavía muy lejanos. Y cualquiera que diga conocerla sabrá que si no la encuentra leyendo en el lugar más cercano, definitivamente estará refugiada en la biblioteca. Y sí, las burlas siguen, pero con el tiempo ha sabido lidiar mejor con las mismas. Asumido como una parte de su identidad, las cosas son mucho más llevaderas.

Y qué saca con negarlo. Necesita paz. Y necesita, a veces, sentirse ella misma. Y ése siempre será el único lugar donde pueda alcanzar ambos objetivos. Fuera de ahí, en cambio…

–¿Puedo _sentagme_?

La muchacha, por cierto, también es buena manteniendo la compostura. Siempre que no se trate de una situación que encierre un peligro enorme. Así que ante la pregunta, puede mantener el semblante sereno. Incluso al voltear ligeramente para contemplar la imagen de la aparecida que le formula la pregunta.

En realidad, ha sabido de quién se trataba con solo escucharla. Ese acento en particular…

Y desde que la oyera, ha tenido que guardar las apariencias.

Porque por dentro, todos sus sentidos han dado el salto y están a la expectativa.

–Lo harás de todos modos –suelta la aludida con desdén, al tiempo que vuelve a la lectura y finge que no analiza sus movimientos.

En circunstancias normales no tendría que preguntarse qué demonios hace ella ahí. Si se esfuerza por olvidar cuán despectiva se ha mostrado siempre respecto al castillo y sus instalaciones, casi pasaría por alto el hecho de que tome asiento junto a ella con ese libro en particular.

Pensaría que busca prepararse para futuras pruebas. Ella, siempre tan autosuficiente…

Y podría hacerlo de no echar una mirada alrededor y concluir que es una de esas jornadas en que la biblioteca está inusualmente vacía. Podría sentarse en cualquier lugar…

Y ahí la tiene, sin embargo. Abriendo un libro sobre seres fantásticos por la mitad y fingiendo que lee…

Bueno, lo hace bastante bien. Fingir que lee. Se lo creería de no ser porque su respiración, a ratos errática, se ve contenida y está casi segura que le echa una mirada de tanto en tanto.

Le recuerda un poco al momento en que Viktor le pidió que le acompañara al baile. Salvando las enormes diferencias del caso, obviamente.

Porque no. Duda que Fleur Delacour se esté molestando, a estas alturas, en conocerla mejor. No tendría por qué, de hecho.

No así ella, quien se ha molestado en averiguar todo lo posible referente a su particular ascendencia. Un aspecto fascinante, concluyó en su momento. Algo que ofreció muchas explicaciones. Y más con el recuerdo fresco de lo terribles que pueden llegar a ser esos seres… ¿Es correcto llamarlas así? No está segura, tendrá que averiguarlo pronto. Con esa herencia, sin embargo…

Es fuerte, ya lo sabe. Una herencia, un legado muy fuerte. Que sabe prevalecer, independiente de que se trate de la tercera generación, los efectos se ven suavizados apenas una mínima parte. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo puede salir a la luz con demasiada fuerza si no se le controla y sabe que la herencia humana apenas si basta para equilibrar ligeramente las cosas.

Así que sí. Conoce. O mejor dicho, cree saber bastante de Fleur Delacour. O de su herencia, en última instancia. Lo bastante como para saber que hacerla enfadar no es, ni de lejos, la idea más apropiada, no importa dónde esté o de qué formas pueda, potencialmente, contrarrestar la amenaza.

Pero tampoco se lo quiere poner fácil delatando su curiosidad. Así que continúa adherida a ese aburrido tratado de Aritmancia, tomando notas en su libreta y plasmando preguntas que espera responder más adelante. Le enerva la lentitud de sus manos. Lo haría con más rapidez si no estuviera recuperándose de las heridas que le provocaron esas estúpidas cartas.

El recuerdo hace que bulla más rabia de la usual. En verdad necesita calmarse o terminará partiendo en dos la pluma.

A la francesa, por su parte, le resulta cada vez más complejo aparentar una lectura absorta. A esa velocidad es imposible que lea las dos páginas que se abren ante sí. Casi resulta divertido. Casi se relame el gusto de ponerla contra las cuerdas, a ella y toda su seguridad. No ha tenido demasiados momentos agradables, pero debe reconocer que esto lo está disfrutando. Y con ganas.

Es un largo suspiro que escapa de la joven la que le advierte que el juego ha llegado a su fin.

–_Egues Egmione, ¿vegdad? _

Bien, piensa la aludida. Ha hecho los deberes. Al menos mi nombre tiene la importancia para que lo recuerde, añade con sarcasmo. Con calma deja la pluma y voltea a mirarla.

–No veo a otra por aquí.

La joven francesa le devuelve la mirada. En efecto, luce incómoda. El pensamiento parece estampado en su frente. Daría cualquier cosa por estar en otro sitio, el que sea. Y ahí está. Mirándola de frente. Y Hermione Granger lo reconoce. Es hermosa. Realmente hermosa. Esa clase de belleza que también genera incomodidad. La clase de luz que te enceguece, sin importar tu orientación sexual.

Y en ese sentido, la joven Granger tiene absoluta seguridad, pero en esa posición se sorprende tragando saliva con disimulo al tiempo que piensa, para su sorpresa, que vista de cerca puede comprender, hasta cierto punto, que los chicos se derritan por ella. Que Ron, por ejemplo, parezca un idiota cuando…

Bueno, piensa con amargura, a Ron puede resultarle extremadamente sencillo actuar como un idiota. Esta francesa no ha venido a inventar la rueda.

Pero no es el caso. Incluso con el rosto sin esa sobrecarga de presunción que siempre la ha caracterizado…

–_Cgees… _¿_Cgees _que podamos _hablag_?

–¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?

–Sabes a qué me _guefiego._

Sí. La campeona de Beauxbatons parece ligeramente descolocada. Incluso, Hermione se permite creer que ese débil tinte sobre sus mejillas está lejos de hallar su explicación en el juego de luces ambarinas que inunda la biblioteca.

–De acuerdo, te escucho, Fleur.

Y sí. Parece sorprenderla también la aparente tranquilidad con que recibe la solicitud. Ajena al hecho de que Hermione se encuentra, en su asiento, desgranando a toda velocidad en su cabeza todas las posibilidades, todos los escenarios, todas las más pequeñas circunstancias, hasta el último cabo, cualquier cosa que le permita explicar que, de la noche a la mañana, a Fleur Delacour le resulte tan tremendamente necesario hablarle a solas.

–Me he _entegado… quiego decig… _he escuchado algunas cosas –lo difícil sería que no escucharas, piensa irónica Hermione, aunque ocupada como estás en tu propio mundo, no me extrañaría en lo más mínimo–. Le _vegdad… _es que _quisiega sabeg… _qué _guelación _tienes con _Hagy Potteg._

A pesar de su juventud, Hermione puede afirmar que pocas han sido las veces en que la han sorprendido a tal nivel que las palabras no bastan para describir su estado de ánimo. Puede que el día en que recibiera su carta a Hogwarts esté en el primer lugar, pero sin lugar a dudas, las palabras de la francesa campeona de Beauxbatons estarían, si no en los cinco primeros, definitivamente en los tres lugares de honor.

Quiere decir, no es que se le pasara por alto que, después de lo del lago, a Delacour le diera por mostrarse más amable con Harry, pero de ahí a tan siquiera imaginar que llegaría un día en que…

Y si ha sido considerada la más inteligente de su generación no se debe sólo a esa desmedida afición por la lectura. Sabe cosas. Deduce otras tantas. Considera los tres mil mundos contenidos en un instante de vida. Cuándo una pregunta puede ofrecer infinitas lecturas. Cuándo la misma interrogante te puede llevar por un solo camino.

Y la explicación, la única posible, se le antoja descabellada de buenas a primeras. Así y todo, no puede darle todo preparado. Necesita cerciorarse. Necesita saber qué tan acertada está y qué tan lejos llega el acierto mismo.

–¿Y por qué te interesa saberlo? –Suelta así Hermione, aparentando más confianza de la que siente en realidad. Sin poder creer, en realidad, lo que está a punto de hacer–. Que sea tu oponente no quiere decir que puedes atacarlo con su vida privada.

–Yo no…

–Además… lo que pueda haber entre Harry y yo es un asunto exclusivamente nuestro.

Percibe el ligero temblor que mana de la francesa. Percibe incluso el cambio en su semblante. En su mirada. Extrañamente oscurecida. Endurecida. Y lo peor, juraría, es que ni ella misma parece consciente del cambio. Muy por el contrario. Mantiene la respiración pausada, casi tranquila. Nadie diría que se avecina una tormenta de no ser porque nadie, podría casi asegurar Hermione, al menos en ese castillo, ha visto una mirada como ésa y mucho menos en ella.

–Ya veo –susurra Fleur con voz inusualmente enronquecida–. Entonces… ustedes…

–No sé qué ganarías con saberlo –interrumpe Hermione, gritándole la voz lúcida de su interior que se detenga si no quiere acabar achicharrada en el mejor de los casos–. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tanta fama a un pobre tonto como él le queda bastante grande…

A fuerza de tratar con tipas tan huecas a lo largo de los años, a la muchacha no le resulta complejo bordar la mejor imitación de lo que creen que es.

Y mucho antes de poder asquearse de sus propias palabras, Hermione la siente.

Más que una mano, es una garra que se cierra con violencia alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Aún resiente el daño de esas fanáticas enloquecidas, así que debe concentrar toda su voluntad en la penosa labor de contener el grito más potente que pueda proferir.

Y es que, de pronto, la francesa hace gala de una fuerza descomunal. La joven Granger, aterrada, comprende que no le ha roto un hueso porque antes quiere dejar claro su punto. De poder, puede. De querer, quiere. Y con todas sus ganas. Esos ojos oscurecidos que parecen tallados en piedra no le dejan lugar a dudas.

Acaba de ir demasiado lejos intentando aclarar lo evidente y ahora empieza a discurrir la mejor manera de zafar del olímpico desmadre en que se halla sumergida.

–Vuelve a _decig _eso y te _gompegué _los huesos de la mano… uno por uno, ¿oíste?

–Así que… te crees lo primero que dicen, ¿eh? –Suelta Hermione a duras penas, sin saber cómo consigue esbozar esa sonrisa a pesar del dolor. Un poco de presión más y sabe que no podrá resistir–. O… lo primero que lees…

–¡¿Me oíste?! –Al tiempo que gruñe, Fleur hace lo que Hermione lleva temiendo. Y le sorprende su propia tolerancia al dolor.

–Perfectamente –cegada como está, es obvio que Delacour no vea la varita apuntando bajo la mesa. Un sencillo hechizo basta para que suelte la muñeca de la joven como si su piel ardiera. Incluso su herencia no se resiste a la eficacia de ese encantamiento–. Es… mentira.

–¿Qué? –Es gracioso. Cómo una palabra puede desarmar a cualquiera con tanta facilidad si la usas bien.

–Todas esas… tonterías que obviamente leíste… en Corazón de Bruja… son mentiras.

–Entonces _pog qué _tú…

–Apenas te conozco –en verdad la herencia veela es aterradora. La muñeca le palpita con escándalo y aún no recupera del todo el aliento–. Eres… oponente de Harry, ¿por qué… iba a importarte… recién ahora?

En realidad, cree saberlo, pero necesita respuestas. A todo. Para todo. No le sirve contemplar a esa muchacha abochornada. Recién consciente del numerito que acaba de montar. Conservando ese encantador tono ambarino que bien podría atribuir a la iluminación. Deseando, al aparecer y con todas sus fuerzas, poder desaparecer de ahí de no tener la completa (y acertada) certeza de que, aún de lograrlo, Hermione Granger la rastreará por cielo, mar y tierra y le sacará las respuestas del modo que haga falta.

–_Guescató _a mi _hegmana _pequeña –masculla la francesa entre dientes, consiguiendo que la joven Gryffindor bufe con sorna.

–Pues un "gracias" ya bastó para aclarar el punto, ¿no crees? –Sonríe con irónica satisfacción. Ya no teme sacar de sus casillas a la huésped del castillo. Muy en el fondo, ese algo que le advirtiera del peligro que pudiera encerrar provocarla, ahora le grita que tiene el viento a su favor–. Sabes… en mi mundo sólo un tipo de mujer actuaría como tú lo has hecho y si no es tu caso, te sugiero que encuentres un buen argumento en esa bonita cabeza tuya que logre convencerme.

–¿O qué? ¿Piensas _hechizagme_? –Inquiere Fleur con renovada confianza, al tiempo que la varita también aparece en una de sus delicadas manos.

Confianza que Hermione tambalea al ladear un tanto su sonrisa.

–Pienso alejar a Harry de tu alcance.

Las palabras suenan rotundas. Sabe que ha hecho los deberes. Conoce… o en última instancia, cree saber que tiene un rol fundamental en la vida del mago en cuestión. Más que una advertencia, de su boca parece una sentencia que a Delacour le resulta complejo cuestionar.

Granger, por su parte, espera una protesta. Una rabieta. La amenazante sombra de su herencia familiar. En esos ojos aterradores. En la mueca depredadora. En la fuerza más allá de todo parangón. Y todo lo que tiene enfrente es a una muchacha que busca con desesperación la compostura, algo que la devuelva a su sitio o le permita, por último, recuperar algo de la seguridad que pudiera intimidar al oponente…

Algo. Lo que sea. Lo que sea que no la delate frente a una Hermione que parece más que encantada con los descubrimientos hechos, no dudando en usarlo a su favor.

–No _podgías…_

–¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? Créeme cuando te lo digo, claro que puedo –Hermione, en tales circunstancias, poco le importa que su varita resulte más visible–. Puede que tardara un poco más en descubrirlo, pero lo habría hecho de todos modos, tú sólo has acelerado el proceso.

–No tienes ningún _deguecho…_

–Tengo el derecho por ser su mejor amiga, él mismo te lo confirmará, ve y pregúntale si quieres, ¿cuánto quieres perder? –La sonrisa se diluye en el rostro de la inglesa. Sabe que está mostrando más rabia de lo que jamás ha manifestado. Sabe que está bajo control. Incluso ella sabe que jamás ha sido tan jodidamente peligrosa como en ese segundo–. Dime… ¿Cuántos llevas ya?

–¿Disculpa? –Fleur parpadea, sorprendida. A Hermione le falta paciencia para creerse el gesto.

–¿Crees que no se nota? Cómo disfrutas… con todos esos babosos corriendo tras de ti… pero claro, Harry es diferente, ¿no? Demasiada fuerza de voluntad… lo vuelve más interesante, ¿cierto?

–Cómo… cómo te _atgeves…_

–Harry se vería bien en tu historial, ¿no es así? Apuesto que pasarías a la historia… como la veela de Beauxbatons que dobló la rodilla del Niño que sobrevivió…

–Te equivocas, yo… yo no…

–No me importa, Fleur, ya tuve suficiente, no me quedaré quieta esta vez –dirige la punta de la varita al mentón de la desencajada campeona de Beauxbatons, aprovechando que nadie las puede ver–. Estoy harta… harta de ver cómo todas creen… creen que pueden jugar con sus sentimientos creyendo que no tendrán que pagar el precio.

–_Er… Ermione, _yo… escucha, yo…

–Escucha tú, sólo lo diré una vez –presiona con la punta de la varita la delicada piel de la joven francesa. Vista de afuera, pensaría que no es ella misma, pero Hermione no ha mentido al afirmar que está harta–. No te quiero ver cerca de Harry, ni un paso, porque como sepa que intentaste hacerle daño… desearás enfrentarte al dragón sin varita cuando te encuentre, ¿me oíste?

Y Hermione espera. Espera con la punta de la varita presionando la piel. Espera sin aparta la mirada marrón de esos ojos claros que le devuelven el gesto con algo que tarda en identificar debido a la rabia que le brota de los poros. Algo que no tiene relación con la imagen que siempre ha ofrecido la muchacha y que ahora, más que nunca, parece extraído de un mundo aparte.

Esos ojos tan claros reflejando una profunda impotencia. Una inabarcable aflicción.

La misma que se manifiesta cuando, transcurrido quizá demasiado, se decide a despegar los labios:

–Entonces… ¿_Pog _qué Cho Chang sigue tan _tganquila_?

La pregunta cala hondo en Hermione. Porque se la ha hecho mil veces. Porque siente que su conciencia ha adoptado una forma inusual de soltarle el reproche que lleva cargando consigo ya bastante. En concreto, desde que Harry se ha vuelto incapaz de disimular su tristeza.

Es un instante, una ligera vacilación que Fleur no duda en aprovechar:

–No hay día en que no desee… _hacegle _tantas cosas _pog jugag _así… _pego _tú lo has dicho, tienes el _deguecho, egues _su _mejog _amiga, entonces… ¿_Pog _qué no has hecho nada?

De un momento a otro, Hermione se sorprende tragando el tenso nudo que le rodea la garganta.

Se le ocurren un puñado de explicaciones. La necesidad de independencia. El orgullo de su amigo. La vida íntima. La privacidad. La soledad para crecer…

Pero soledad… en un muchacho como él… demonios, ¿qué más soledad quiere ya? ¿Cuánta más necesita?

–No _quiego veglo llogag otga _vez –musita Delacour. La pena deforma sus facciones. Como si el sentimiento resultara casi tangible. Como si su voz ligeramente quebrada alterara una fibra del aire que las rodea. Como si las sílabas rasparan su garganta–. Tú… ¿Sabes lo que se siente? _Veglo… veglo llogag…_

Y Hermione siente que el peso de los tres mil mundos que puede encerrar un instante de vida la aplastan, inmisericordes.

Porque cae en la cuenta.

Porque en esos cuatro años de inquebrantable amistad… de haber compartido un lazo a prueba de todo y todos… sí… sí, han pasado por mucho… él, él ha pasado por mucho con demasiada entereza. Quizá con demasiado orgullo, con extraordinarias cotas de dolor…

Y ni una lágrima. Ni una sola lágrima.

–No me _impogta… _que un _hombgue _pueda _llogag _–articula Fleur, haciendo acopio de fuerza para restaurar la entereza de su voz–. Lo único que sé… es que nunca pensé… que su _dolog… _que también… me _doleguía _tanto.

–Fleur…

–Temo… tanto como tú… lo que le pueda _pasag, pego… _¿_Cgees _que me _escuchagá_? Ya ha llegado muy lejos… solo –Hermione casi siente el impacto de la lágrima de la francesa en su propia varita–. Siento _habeg _pensado mal de ti, _pego… _la sola idea de que… tú también le _hiciegas _daño me… me hizo… _pegdeg _la cabeza.

–Acaso… acaso tú…

–No me _impogta _lo que digas, ya… ya lo dejé _ig _una vez, no _vogvegué _a _cometeg _ese _egog, _¿me oíste?

Y Hermione se pregunta si Fleur es consciente de lo que acaba de decir. De la serie de interrogantes que disemina esa suerte de advertencia. Del alcance de sus propias palabras. Las mismas que parecen ejemplificar lo que leyó alguna vez sobre veelas y su herencia. Las palabras mayores que jamás pensó, llegaría a atestiguar.

Tal vez sea muy pronto para creerlo. Tal vez no exista tiempo o espacio para creer nada. Pero duda que la mujer con el perfil que ha trazado se molestaría en llegar a esos extremos únicamente por un capricho…

No. Claro que es posible. Con la pequeña salvedad que Delacour no es cualquier mujer. Por fuerza, su herencia la obliga a tomar un camino. Una decisión. Y escoger palabras muy, muy específicas.

Las mismas que la llevaron a bajar la varita. No así la mirada sobre la joven francesa.

–Él… es mi familia, Fleur –articular la joven Gryffindor, manteniendo una cuota considerable de frialdad–. Más te vale recordarlo… antes de dar cualquier paso… porque en verdad… puedo hacer que lo lamentes.

Las lágrimas, a esas alturas, corres libres por las mejillas de la francesa, pero ella se urgen en enjugarlas con cierta brusquedad con la manga de su túnica. Claro que no luce ni la mitad de segura que al comienzo, pero Hermione detecta en ella una especie de alivio… una suerte de… de llorosa alegría casi… casi infantil…

Una emoción que la hace pensar, por primera vez, en lo hermosa que es siendo ella misma.

–No _quiego vivig _lamentando nada más, _Ermione._

Lo sabe. Lo puede imaginar.

Porque Hermione ha leído bastante sobre las veelas. Sobre su herencia. Sobre lo maldito que puede resultar para alguien ese linaje, al menos hasta la tercera generación.

Y el hecho de quedar Fleur en evidencia, sin importarle ante quien, confirma esa impresión. Misma que parece mutar en verdadero temor.

Porque puede que la misma Fleur no se haya percatado del alcance de sus palabras, pero las mismas no dejan lugar a dudas.

Más que la suerte echada, la decisión está tomada. Ha demostrado una parte de lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser.

Y aunque cumplirá su advertencia de tener vigilada a la campeona de Beauxbatons, Hermione no puede evitar sentir un irónico rastro de compasión.

No importa cómo se lo diga. Da igual cómo lo plantee. Lo cierto es que Harry no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que le espera.


	5. Fleur: La única posibilidad

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**Este capítulo en particular me costó muchísimo. He querido cerrar el arco del cuarto libro y vieran que fue complejo lograrlo. Debo haber repasado el borrador algunas veces, sin terminar de convencerme. Y casi temiendo de que me pueda arrepentir, aquí les entrego un nuevo paso en este viaje, esperando sinceramente que sea de su agrado. A partir del siguiente, empezaremos a cubrir el periodo de tiempo del quinto libro.**

**Gracias una vez más a todos los que me dan una oportunidad con su lectura y muy especialmente a arturus pendragon, Satsujin Boken, Zeros Perevell, joss93, eudog3, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, sebas12, DTanatos y Fitsulon. En verdad agradezco cada oportunidad que me dan y espero, sinceramente, estar a la altura de sus expectativas.**

**De antemano quiero pedir disculpas por las líneas en francés. Se me da fatal y he hecho lo que he podido. Cualquier error gramatical, es mi exclusiva culpa y les pido perdón por ello.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar, los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

* * *

**V**

A grandes rasgos, la noticia es la misma.

La muerte de un campeón de Hogwarts. El momentáneo secuestro del otro. El regreso de uno de los magos tenebrosos más peligrosos del último tiempo. El peligro que se cierne sobre todos.

En su mente, todos los detalles, los escasos detalles filtrados, dan forma a una suerte de grotesco bucle. Como todos aquellos medianamente enterados de la noticia, jamás pensó que el mismo chico que viera el fin del mago tenebroso, presenciara también esa suerte de oscura resurrección.

Asumiendo, por supuesto, que estuviera muerto alguna vez.

Lo que ahora mismo, comienza a cuestionar.

Pero el cuestionamiento no da demasiado de sí. Porque tiene otras preocupaciones.

Como el hecho mismo de que él haya estado también ahí.

Y por un momento, a la muerte de ese compañero y rival, se sobrepone la certeza del inmenso peligro que ha corrido.

Porque ahora, tiene lógica. Tiene la más grotesca de las lógicas.

El muchacho es el símbolo de su caída. Tiene sentido que quiera eliminarlo, ya que ha regresado. Y demostrar así, que nadie, nadie en absoluto puede entorpecer su camino a la cima.

Comprenderlo no le toma mucho. Apenas unos minutos tras escuchar las malas nuevas.

Lleva ya algún tiempo sin ser la misma. Empieza a creer que otros lo sospechan. Pero lo peor fue que su madre, al visitarla antes de la prueba, así lo manifestara. Dio igual que intentara distraerla aparentando interés en el pelirrojo que se había presentado como "visita familiar" del inesperado segundo campeón de Hogwarts. O no puso en ello demasiado ahínco o definitivamente, su madre sí era capaz de ver bajo el agua, como siempre ha dicho su padre.

Y no le gustó la advertencia que leyó en los ojos de Apolline Delacour.

La advertencia mezclada con sorpresa. La sorpresa mezclada con cierta tristeza.

–_Il est marqué _–pronunció, como si se tratara de una sentencia. Sabiendo que iba más allá del distintivo rasgo en su frente. Poco antes de endurecer esa triste mirada–. _Ma fille, de toutes les possibilités…_

–_C'était toujours cette possibilité_ –replicó la joven con inesperada ferocidad, casi asustando a su hermana menor–. _Toujours._

Ahora, en cambio, apenas si recuerda las explicaciones innecesarias que, aun así, tuvo que dar, rebatidas a su vez por abatidas advertencias, algunas más contundentes que otras. De hecho, el posterior desconcierto de su hermana y madre parece visto a través de un cristal trizado.

Aún ahora, las palabras resuenan. El efecto de las circunstancias permite que su eco pierda intensidad, pero no desaparecen.

En parte por su importancia. En parte porque las palabras jamás variarán. El mismo camino. Los mismos temores. Las mismas posibilidades. Y el mismo ejemplo, la misma maldita historia, aquella que condensa el nombre de Isabelle, cuya familiaridad lleva diluida demasiado tiempo por todo cuanto acarrea…

La misma que recupera tan de golpe que siente que le tiemblan las rodillas.

Y es que han pasado tantas cosas que apenas si puede creer que no hayan transcurrido más de veinticuatro horas.

Y que la imagen más próxima que tenga de él sea ésa. La del durmiente. El que duerme en el vacío.

Dormir sin sueños.

Dormir con facilidad.

Porque cualquiera experimentaría una enorme dificultad. Porque las pesadillas bastarían para que a cualquiera pudiera aterrarle la sola idea de cerrar los ojos.

Recuerda, a veces, lo que experimentara al despertar, en medio de la noche, a causa de una pesadilla particularmente grotesca. Hoy los detalles los diluye el tiempo, pero la sensación de angustia y de desamparo… de amenaza permanente no se la puede sacudir si se concentra un poco, así como la sensación de consuelo que supuso, para ella, la calma presencia de su madre.

Así que la pregunta es inevitable. Así como la congoja que trae consigo.

Ahora no hay padres que estén ahí para afirmar que todo estará bien. No hay una mano que ilumine la oscuridad y un abrazo cálido que le confirme esas sencillas palabras. Sí, todo saldrá bien.

En cambio, ha tenido que vestirse de héroe una vez más. Ha tenido que mirar a la cara las pesadillas. Ser tocado por ellas. Y están los amigos. Los profesores. La familia de los amigos. Todos deseosos de confirmar que sí. Todo saldrá bien. Y una poción. Para dormir sin sueños. Para dormir sin pensar. Para apartarlo del pensamiento. Y dormir con facilidad.

Pero Fleur sabe que no es lo mismo.

No duda del afecto genuino. No puede. No quiere dudar de ello. Pero sabe que todos lo piensan. Que no puede ser lo mismo. Que esas personas que has conocido en el camino… pero… ¿Y los lazos que te acompañan desde que naces? ¿Qué haces cuando tiras de la cuerda con que vienes a este mundo y descubres que nadie espera en el otro extremo?

Sabe que hubo otras pesadillas. Que el niño, despojado de sus padres o de cualquier cosa que los acercara, tuvo pesadillas alguna vez.

Cuántas veces las lloró.

Cuánto hará que se cansó de llorar.

Y ahora mismo, no puede. No puede hacerlo. Inmerso como está en el sueño vacío. Escapando de sí mismo.

O al menos es lo que alcanza a ver tras internarse en la enfermería del castillo. Tras desconcertar a quienes acompañan al durmiente, junto a su lecho. El chico alto y pelirrojo y la mujer que ha de ser su madre si se considera el parecido. Son ellos los que se muestran más sorprendidos de verla, pero Hermione Granger, en cambio, muestra algo diferente. Un desconcierto inicial que muta en algo que Fleur no se atreve del todo a identificar del todo como alivio.

A la mujer de mayor edad, la madre del pelirrojo, no le cuesta demasiado adoptar el semblante que por momentos, a la francesa, le resulta ya familiar. Con la ligera variante de, por una vez, entender la desconfianza, incluso la postura protectora al casi impedirle que dé un paso más con la sola mirada.

En otras circunstancias, Fleur no dudaría. Afrontaría eso y mucho más. No temería armar mayor escándalo. Pero ella misma está cansada. Muy cansada y dolorida, a pesar del tratamiento recibido tras ser rescatada del laberinto. Pero también abatida. También aplastada por una carga invisible. La misma que encuentra una manifestación en…

–Ella –suelta la mujer. Fleur casi sonríe. Al parecer, sí la conoce y mucha gracia no le causa su presencia–. ¿Qué se supone que hace ella…?

–Señora Wesley, tranquila, ella… iba a venir tarde o temprano –tranquiliza Hermione, con ambas manos sobre los hombros de la mujer. Lo siguiente que le dice es un susurro al oído de la mayor de los presentes. Un susurro que le causa extrañeza, a juzgar por la alternativa mirada que le dedica a ambas muchachas antes de permitirle a Hermione adelantarse, ignorando por completo la alelada expresión de Ron, un par de pasos más atrás.

Vista más de cerca, Granger no parece más entera que el resto. Cualquiera diría que no ha descansado lo suficiente. Que incluso podría faltarle comer. Así y todo, aparenta aplomo al poner una mano sobre su brazo. Gesto que Fleur lamenta. Lo último que quiere es que sienta el temblor bajo la tela.

–Tranquila –musita Hermione, mirándola a los ojos. Le hace falta usar la otra mano. En definitiva, ambas para sujetarla con firmeza y endureciendo la mirada oscura–. Él va a estar bien.

Sólo así Fleur se percata del estremecimiento permanente que azota su cuerpo. De las piedras que parecen descansar en lo profundo de su pecho, impidiéndole respirar. De que el aire parece quedarse a mitad de camino y las lágrimas recorren un camino demasiado largo…

Las lágrimas… Dios santo, las lágrimas…

O el labio inferior que terminará sangrando si lo sigue mordiendo así…

O el hecho de ser aferrada por Hermione Granger, que no deja de mirarla.

Como si supiera con exactitud no sólo lo que pasa por su mente… por todo ella.

Como si conociera la naturaleza de aquello que le resulta imposible controlar y supiera que esa y sólo esa es la forma de refrenarla.

Como teniendo plena conciencia que el solo hecho de sentir, para Fleur Delacour, puede ser tan… tan…

–Lleva durmiendo un buen rato –le explica Hermione casi con dulzura, sin soltarla–. La poción… bueno, esa poción tiene un efecto duradero –parece debatirse antes de formular la siguiente pregunta–. Fleur… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Y la aludida va a responder. Quiere hacerlo. Sólo que hay algo que no se lo permite. Algo que puede estallar en cuanto abra la boca. Y el hecho de ser observada de esa manera por esos ojos oscuros… como sabiendo de la lucha interna, instándola a continuar…

–No _pensagás… _que estoy _peog _que él, ¿o sí? –medio musita la francesa, sabiendo que ese intento suyo por mostrar seguridad ha fracasado de forma miserable. Otra cosa no explica la sonrisa triste que le dedica Granger.

–Pienso que por algo estás aquí –de ser otras las circunstancias, claro que odiaría que una chica menor que ella le hable en ese tono. Claro, tendría que ser otro el momento. Otras las personas. No Hermione. No ella. No él–. Ven, vamos.

Todo se convierte en una nebulosa en adelante.

Los contornos de las camas, la estancia… incluso ella misma y sus pasos, quienes pudieran estar… todos se desdibujan y pierden luz y color al momento de tomar asiento en la silla que, supone, alguien le acerca. La silla próxima a la cama. La cama del joven que duerme sin soñar. Apenas respirando. Con el rostro vacío de toda emoción.

Y no. No sabe cuánto lleva ahí. Sólo sabe que, por una vez, todo se reduce a él durmiendo. Respirando. Pausa y pausa. Obligándose a escuchar. Sí, ahí está su respiración. Obligándose a adivinar. No, no tiene que hacerlo. Incluso si presta un poco de atención, sabe que las huellas prevalecen, ajena ahora al hecho de que los presentes no se encuentran, quizá dándole espacio, por recomendación de una inesperadamente persuasiva Hermione… misma cuya voz lleva un rato escuchando de lejos… explicándole, a grandes rasgos, qué es lo que ha ocurrido…

Por mucho que quizá se pregunte si ha hecho falta persuadir a alguien.

Por mucho que quizá se pregunte.

Porque siente las preguntas rondar, pero las ignora. O las mismas parecen incapaces de llegar hasta donde ella se encuentra.

Decidiendo quizá, sólo quizá, dejarla sola por esta vez.

Desconociendo de dónde surge la claridad que le permite permanecer sentada junto a esa cama y apenas parpadear…

No. No saca nada con mentirse. Claro que sabe de dónde surge, pero no tiene fuerzas para soltar esa respuesta.

–Me han… contado lo que pasó –musita Fleur, acercándose un poco al dormido rostro del muchacho. De cerca parece mucho más pálido–. Magos con más años… magos con más _expeguiencia _no _habguían _sabido qué _haceg._

Se siente ridícula. Como si aprovechara el saberlo dormido para no darle la cara. Como si temiera hablarle estando despierto. Como si la sola idea no le provocara ese extraño malestar. A ella. Pero la sensación tampoco dura demasiado. No alcanza a agradecerlo.

–Nunca… te he pedido _pegdón… pog decig _que _egas _un niño.

Ocasiones no faltaron. No después de la conversación en el lago, al menos. No después de descubrir que es su primera opción cuando parece que la realidad lo alcanza más allá de lo que puede soportar. Asumiendo que tenga un límite establecido. Que las circunstancias no lo empujen a ir más allá. Como empieza a creer…

Claro que no fue la única ocasión. Pero cada vez, las palabras murieron. Además, tampoco ha querido invadir cada espacio. No, de querer quiere, siempre ha querido. Mas no ha dado el paso. Porque sería excesivo. Porque si debe ser honesta consigo misma, es la primera vez en demasiados sentidos y eso la coloca en la temida situación.

La de tomar la iniciativa. Y en última instancia, no tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

Porque no importa lo que haga o diga, es inevitable vislumbrar en esa mirada la desconfianza. El fruto de la primera impresión. Los primeros pasos mal dados.

La imposibilidad de volver atrás. La misma que ha deseado tanto…

De haber sido cualquier otro, no tendría… no habría de qué preocuparse, pero…

Pero maldita sea, su madre vuelve a tener razón. Él, de todas las posibilidades…

Él está marcado. Y puede que ni él mismo lo note. Que su actitud, suponga, responda a otras razones.

Lo nota estando dormido. Lo nota sabiendo lo sabido. En el lago o en la lechucería, donde descubrió su refugio. Donde el guardabosque, que tan amigo parecía ser de Madame Maxime, que le dirige miradas desconfiadas, como si leyera sus intenciones al verla en las proximidades, percibiendo (no, sabiendo) que aquel encuentro casual no fue fruto de la casualidad. Como si deseara una última excusa para retener al muchacho… impedir, sí, impedir que esté a su alcance…

Como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo en esa mala impresión…

–Tu amigo _paguece _un poco _gudo _–comentó Fleur esa vez, consiguiendo hacer el camino de vuelta al castillo junto con un Harry que, tras la visita a la cabaña, parecía de mejor humor que de costumbre.

–Supongo que tienes que conocerlo mejor –soltó el muchacho como si tal cosa–. Pero… no te negaré que sí puede serlo… a veces.

–No _quisiega estag cegca _cuando se enoja.

–Puede ser divertido –comentó él, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica que no se condecía con la razón. Eso antes de verlo hacer una pausa antes de decidirse a preguntar–. Cómo… ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

–No _paga _de _hablag _de ti –contestó la bruja, medio fastidiada, medio divertida ante el bochorno mostrado por el chico. ¿Cómo demonios alguien podía reunir temple y timidez en un solo paquete? Mejor así. Porque no estaba dispuesta a revelar la naturaleza de las preguntas hechas por la chiquilla.

Desde luego, la familia era un tema que se tocaba poco. Puede que a él no le molestara, pero ella no se sentía dispuesta a exponerlo a ese martirio.

En cambio, podía encontrárselo en la misma orilla del lago, lanzando piedras en soledad. Porque sin importar cuán pegados pudieran estar sus amigos a él, necesitaba de esos momentos de calma. Momentos para sí. Consigo mismo, una piedra y la quietud de un lago invadido por quién sabe qué cosas.

Y a veces… más de una vez, Fleur se permitía creer que en ese lapso, Harry esperaba por ella.

A juzgar por la discreta sonrisa que solía dedicarle tras aparecer.

Y siempre. Siempre los separaba el mismo metro y medio. El mismo que ella moría por romper como en el primer encuentro, pero que decidió, instancia tras otra, mantener, a juzgar por esa comodidad que a él tanto parecía agradarle.

El día antes de la nefasta prueba del laberinto, la atmósfera se mantuvo. Como si el final de aquello que pudiera haberlos reunido no se cerniera sobre ellos. Como si fuera otro encuentro en apariencia casual. Como si no hubiera prisas. La misma orilla. Las mismas piedras. El mismo metro y medio.

–Es… tu último año, ¿verdad? –Preguntó entonces Harry, temiendo recibir una burla por la obviedad que pudiera encerrar la pregunta. En cambio, sólo encontró un asentimiento en la joven que no apartó la mirada de él–. Y… ¿Qué piensas haces? Cuando… cuando termines, digo.

–No lo había pensado hasta _ahoga _–reconoció la joven, desbaratando una vez más su apariencia calculadora–. _Pego… _supongo que _volvegué _a _Inglatega._

–Yo creía que la odiabas –confesó el muchacho, ahogando una risita. Lo cierto es que algo había de verdad en su declaración, pero no tenía por qué tener absoluta claridad. No entonces al menos.

–He… cambiado de _pagueceg _–la detectó con facilidad. La curiosidad en la mirada del joven. El vivo interés. Era demasiado tentador. Y al mismo tiempo… una voz más fuerte le exigía cautela–. Hay buenas _gazones paga volveg._

Creyó en ese segundo que nunca la había mirado tanto como en ese segundo. Llegó a preguntarse si acaso había entendido el trasfondo de sus palabras. Muy en el fondo…

–¿Y tú _Hagy_? –Preguntó tanto por interés como por desviar ligeramente la atención del muchacho–. ¿Qué piensas _haceg _cuando _tegmines_?

–Marcharme –respondió sin dudar un segundo y con tal seguridad que Fleur, de no haber visto antes de lo que podía ser capaz, se habría quedado pasmada–. No sé adónde, tampoco lo que haré, pero… lo único que quiero es sentir que puedo hacerlo, irme, no mirar atrás y… y no regresar nunca.

Entonces Fleur creyó entenderlo.

Ahora, sentada a su lado y sin saber del tiempo transcurrido, comprende lo lejos que siempre estuvo de captar su trasfondo.

Incluso tras atreverse a aferrar una de sus manos frías y apoyarla en su frente. Incluso tras esperar sin saber a ciencia cierta qué, pestañeando, rindiéndose por momentos al cansancio. Y volviendo a verlo dormir. Así, una hora tras otra, pensando en el vacío…

En dormir sin soñar.

En marcharse y no mirar atrás.

Y no regresar…

–¿Fleur?

No es más que un susurro, pero la vuelve consciente de su situación y más cuando percibe unos dedos cercanos a su oreja. El contraste de temperaturas la asusta más que el llamado. Y es que sin importar lo cubierto de mantas que esté, él está tan frío…

Tan perdido en su propio mundo a pesar de llamarla a despertar…

–_Hagy _–articula ella con voz adormilada aún, consciente de no haber soltado su mano ni un momento.

–Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le toma un segundo contestar. Contestar y tragarse el nudo en la garganta tras contemplarlo entero, despierto… y destruido en más de un sentido. O al menos eso le dice el brillo mortecino de esa vida clara. Tan diferente sin los anteojos… tan… tan él mismo, a pesar de la ausencia…

A pesar del daño.

A pesar de ser posible rastrear en su rostro las huella de un dolor sordo.

Una huella que jamás se irá.

Porque su madre tiene razón. Él está marcado.

–_Debeguía… debeguía seg _obvio, ¿no?

Las palabras salen atropelladas, torpes. Quizá se confunda con agresividad.

Intenta transmitir lo contrario esbozando una sonrisa trémula, sin soltar la mano de un joven que intenta apartarse a regañadientes.

–Temí _pog _ti.

–No… no sabías que yo…

–Cuando Viktor me lanzó la maldición… lo _compgendí _–interrumpe ella, no queriendo traer a colación el último recuerdo del laberinto, pero obligándose a rastrear ese maldito pasaje perdido–. Tú… yo… _Cedgic… _–el nombre parece destruir parte del poco temple reunido por el chico, maldiciéndose Fleur en todos los idiomas posibles mentalmente–. Todos sabíamos la clase de _peligo enfgentábamos, pego_… _cgeo _que tú también lo _compgendiste _cuando lo _migaste… _que _ega _algo _difeguente._

No sabe si ha aprendido a conocerlo o él es demasiado fácil de leer. Como quiera que sea, sus expresiones delatan lo que no se atreve a articular. El hecho de casi aferrar con mayor fuerza su mano incluso confirma todo lo demás.

Sabe por qué se muerde el labio. Sabe por qué mira en otra dirección. Incluso los párpados apretados…

–_Hagy _–musita la muchacha, percibiendo la tensión del puño que aprieta sus pulmones–. ¿_Pog _qué te ocultas de mí?

–Tú… sabes qué fue lo que pasó, ¿cierto?

Lo sabe. A grandes rasgos, tal vez con imprecisiones. Pero lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe. Y no sabe por dónde comenzar a desenmarañar el nudo de emociones que le provoca saber todo aquello. Porque la parte del alivio parece tener un acuerdo con el orgullo al tiempo que el pánico y el dolor disputan una parte del botín.

El desastre, sin embargo, es elocuente. No sabe si es su capacidad o ella se las ingenia para transmitir una respuesta afirmativa…

Porque lo último que quiere es arriesgarse a destruirlo contándolo otra vez.

–Me dijiste… antes de la prueba… que cuando terminaras todo, te gustaría volver a Inglaterra.

–_Pego _eso _ahoga _qué tiene que…

–Necesito… pedirte algo –casi puede escucharlo tragar saliva y Fleur está segura que de poder, apretaría su mano un poquito más–. No vuelvas.

–_Hagy…_

–Quédate en casa, Fleur, allá sí estarás segura, pero aquí… ahora… ahora que él ha vuelto…

–_Ahoga _que volvió, como dices…

–Fleur –reúne valor para mantener la mirada. Para transmitir a través de ella, ahora entiende, todo aquello que nunca se atrevió a decir cada vez que se sentaban junto al lago–. No quiero… no quiero que sufras aquí… o que… te pueda pasar algo.

_¡Corre!_

Y Fleur no sabe qué sentir.

Porque la inflexión… esa pequeña vacilación en su argumento acaba por delatarlo.

Y quiere creer que cualquier otra estallaría. Ella misma quiere estallar.

Porque puede que ni el mismo Harry sea capaz de comprender el alcance de lo que acaba de decir.

Porque sólo tiene miedo. Pero no por él, sino por…

_Él está marcado, mi niña._

Porque no la suelta.

Porque incluso tras afrontar en carne la peor de sus pesadillas, vuelve a enfrentar al enorme perro negro.

Vuelve a ser el niño que la mira bajo la lluvia.

–Lo siento, _Hagy _–articula la joven con calma, desarmando por completo al mago.

–Fleur…

–No puedes _haceg _nada, es una decisión que está tomada.

–Pero… pero… ¿Acaso no sabes que él…?

–_Clago _que lo sé, no sé _pog _quién me tomas, _pego _lo sé –la respuesta, por su parte, parece tambalear el temple del chico.

–¡Entonces! Fleur… piensa… piensa en tu familia, piensa… piensa en ti que…

–También ese día… te dije que había buenas _gazones paga gueguesar, _¿verdad?

–Fleur, ninguna… ninguna razón puede valer tanto como para que tú…

Pero se calla. Lo calla al levantarse. Al soltar su mano y no dejar de mirarlo. Y sabe que vuelve a sentirlo. Que algo lo obliga a callar y a buscar en su memoria. Dónde ha sentido algo similar. Cómo lo ha sentido. Cómo es posible que, después de tantos años, ese mismo sentir pueda manifestarse con tanta claridad…

Y cómo. Cómo es que no distingue. Cómo es que no comprende que las diferencias, al final del día, son mínimas. Porque él sigue cargando con más de lo que corresponde a su edad. Y ella sigue sintiendo el extraño alivio que viene tras el miedo.

Tras comprender que ha tomado una decisión.

Sin la lluvia para disimular las lágrimas que ya se deslizan por su mejillas.

Siempre ahí, siempre presentes.

Incluso cuando unos finos dedos se aventuran tras el mechón rebelde que oculta esa célebre cicatriz con forma de rayo. La única huella de la maldición que debió matarlo.

La manifestación física de un sentimiento que fue más allá de la vida y la muerte.

Un dedo fino que traza el contorno de esa huella, sabiendo que el portador contiene el aliento, intentando comprender.

_Él está marcado._

De alguna manera, no lo ha estado. Siente, sin embargo, que ahora lo estará.

Sin importar cuánto tiempo puedan permanecer esos labios posados sobre la cicatriz.

Ahora lo sí lo está. De eso se está encargando.

Imaginando tal vez Fleur Delacour cómo Harry Potter cierra los ojos ante el contacto, sin espacio entre el pecho y la espalda para albergar otra emoción, tan solo dejándose llevar.

Segura ella, más que nunca, del orgullo que puede sentir.

Más aún cuando apoya brevemente su frente en la de él y le acaricia la mejilla. Sin dejar de mirarlo. Sin quitar él sus ojos de ella. Incluso, lo sabe, tras darle la espalda y caminar hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Porque debe descubrirlo. Porque no importa cuánto le tome, tiene que descubrirlo y sabe que tendrá que esperarlo. Porque entonces y sólo entonces, tendrá él que tomar la decisión.

Y buscarla. Y elegirla.

Porque su herencia no dicta otra cosa.

Pero sabe que lo hará. Del mismo modo que ahora que él comprende, en su inabarcable estupor, que siempre una la razón de ella para regresar. A pesar de la enorme incredulidad que le impide mover un músculo. No importa quién haya regresado. No importa lo que pueda llegar.

_Ésa siempre fue la posibilidad, madre, _piensa ella, tras apoyar la espalda del otro lado de la puerta.

_Siempre._


	6. Harry: Un abismo sin luz ni color

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**He vuelto con relativa rapidez sí, y es que este capítulo, a pesar de todo, ha sido uno de los que más he disfrutado escribir. Finalmente, nos metemos en el arco que abarca el quinto libro de la saga y eso me obliga a hacer algunas aclaraciones:**

**Primero, que buena parte de los diálogos, si resultan familiares y tienen sus sospechas, es porque están en lo cierto. Son literales. De hecho, se podría decir que buena parte de esta entrega es una revisión de una escena en particular. Lo encontrarán muy, muy conocido.**

**Segundo, podrá parecer, dentro de todos los capítulos, el más enredado. Léanlo pensando que se trata de una muñeca rusa llama matrioshka y tal vez eso los oriente un poco más.**

**Una vez más, por supuesto, gracias a quienes me dan una oportunidad con su lectura y muy especialmente a Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Fitsulon, DTanatos y Rotex, por sus amables comentarios. Cualquier crítica, no duden en hacerla saber. Esta historia vive por ustedes. **

**Y sin nada más que agregar, los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

* * *

**VI**

_Al cabo de unos días se calma._

_Todos terminan calmándose._

_Salvo cuando gritan en sueños._

_Y él grita._

_En sueños. En la vigilia._

_Y siempre son los mismos nombres._

_Los mismos rostros._

_Pero está consciente. Está lúcido._

_La obsesión lo salva. En la forma de aquellos a quienes les falló._

_Y quien lo traicionó._

_Y la llama encendida._

_La razón para vivir…_

_Las razones._

_Como su padre. Salvo en los ojos, sí, los ojos son…_

_Y la llama. La llama que le permite dormir._

_La llama que calma sus gritos._

_El sonido ronco que emite antes de ceder ante el cansancio…_

–_Isabelle…_

* * *

No sabe cuánto ha transcurrido desde el fin de la reunión. Sólo sabe que, tras aparecer en la Sala Común, los únicos que la ocupan son sus amigos. En tanto Ron intenta terminar sus deberes, Hermione avanza en una carta que no parece terminar nunca a juzgar por su extensión.

Parpadea por un momento, intentando acostumbrarse a la tonalidad anaranjada del entorno, fruto tal vez del mobiliario. O las llamas que crepitan alegremente en la chimenea, algo tiene que acentuar la molesta sensación de haber escapado de la profundidad.

–¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –Inquiere Ron, tras verlo tomar asiento en la butaca junto a Hermione.

Quiere soltar una excusa. Cualquiera serviría. En cambio, hay tal estrechez en su garganta que teme que cuanto pueda salir de sus labios se asemeje a un graznido más que a otra cosa.

–¿Estás bien, Harry? –Interroga Hermione a su vez, teniendo el aludido la impresión de ser transparente ante el interés de esos ojos marrones.

Se encoge de hombros. Porque no sabe cómo sentirse. Porque no tiene idea de cómo darle cuerpo a una emoción. Si acaso las palabras bastarán. Si acaso los hombros hacen todo el trabajo o su expresión añade cotas impensadas.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? –Nuevamente, la voz de Ron resumiendo todo en un par de preguntas.

Porque sí. De pasar, ha pasado. De ocurrir… de aún ocurrir. De acompañarlo tras escalar desde las profundidades. Más que un nudo, tiene vidrio adherido a la garganta. Tiene dolor. Ardor. Tiene un cúmulo que podría ser físico o mental. Y Hermione es la primera en lanzar el primer dardo:

–¿Es Cho? –Casi le asusta la seriedad de su amiga. Al tiempo que casi la agradece tamaña… tamaña solidez, si es que ésa es la palabra–. ¿Se te acercó después de la reunión?

Muy próximo al alivio, asiente con la cabeza. Escucha una risita que calla en cuanto la muchacha mira con severidad al pelirrojo, el mismo que se obligó a recuperar la compostura e inquirir, con fingida indiferencia:

–¿Y… qué quería? –Fracasando miserablemente en su actuación, casi arrancando una sonrisa al recién llegado, casi aliviando su tensión.

Casi refrescando el ardor en su garganta. Lo bastante para permitirle abrir la boca y atreverse a articular:

–Bueno… bueno… ella…

–¿Se besaron? –Interrumpe Hermione con tal brusquedad que a Harry le corta el poco aliento reunido.

Ron, en tanto, parece movido por un resorte tras la interrogante, incorporándose con violencia y derramando un frasco de tinta en el proceso.

–Bueno, ¿qué? –Le suelta el pelirrojo, ya incapaz de disimular su ansiedad.

La aparente pompa de ansiedad que a sus amigos parece rodear se revienta en tanto él suspira. No tendría que significar algo si no fuera porque, incluso para el más obtuso de los adolescentes, la expresión de Harry en ese segundo es la definición física del abatimiento.

–¿Harry? –Pregunta Hermione, ya con más suavidad, apenas rozando el hombro de su amigo–. ¿Qué ocurre?

No es que no quiera explicarlo. Es que no sabe cómo.

En su cabeza, en cambio, cada paso está ahí. Independiente de la reacción que traigan consigo, ahí siguen.

La iluminada Sala de los Menesteres, siempre acorde al ambiente navideño. Aquella clase y despedida antes de marcharse todos por las vacaciones de invierno. El ambiente festivo que parecía impregnarlo todo y por supuesto, él, buen profesor, esperando que todos se marcharan y poniendo orden sobre todo el desmadre posterior a la enseñanza…

–No, ve tú primero.

Y la voz que reconoció de inmediato. La voz que sabía a quién se dirigía. El ligero cosquilleo que percibió al escucharla al tiempo que los pasos se alejaban y él terminaba de acomodar o de fingir…

Antes de romper la quietud el sollozo.

Antes de voltear y encontrarla ahí. En medio de la sala, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sacudiéndose en silencio. Teniendo el muchacho la vista de su espalda curvada y casi… casi la imagen de las lágrimas colándose entre sus dedos.

–¿Qué…? –Tragó saliva, preguntándose con cierta sorpresa en qué segundo se le había secado tanto la boca–. ¿Qué te pasa?

Cho apenas si movió la cabeza, casi dando a entender que sí lo había oído, en tanto se secaba las lágrimas con la manga.

–Lo siento… –consiguió la muchacha articular a duras penas–. Supongo que… es que… aprender todas estas cosas… Me imagino… que si él las hubiera sabido… todavía estaría vivo.

A la mente del muchacho acudieron demasiadas imágenes con tal violencia que casi percibió el temblor de sus rodillas, a punto de ceder ante el peso de las memorias.

Cho y Cedric bailando en el Gran Salón, vestidos con tal elegancia que…

Cho y Cedric besándose a la vuelta de esa esquina… y él… él sin saber hacia dónde correr…

Cedric rescatando a una fantasmagórica Cho de la verdosa profundidad del lago…

Cedric tendido en la hierba tras una explosión de luz verde… los ojos abiertos, vacíos… la inexpresividad de sus marcadas facciones…

Su voz… su voz… dándole fuerzas…

_¡Aguanta, Harry!_

Pidiéndole… casi rogando…

_Harry… lleva mi cuerpo, ¿lo harás? Llévales el cuerpo a mis padres…_

Los señores Diggory, aplastados por la pena… por el dolor…

Cho llorando en silencio en el acto conmemorativo…

Y él…

Él ahí. Contemplando, tan lejos de todo eso, a esa muchacha con los ojos rojos e hinchados, las lágrimas dejando su huella en las mejillas. Y él. Sintiéndose más miserable de lo que jamás se había sentido.

Buscando en lo profundo de su desolación la fuerza, el aplomo requerido para hablar, no tanto ya para consolar. Para al menos… no guardar silencio.

–Él sabía hacer estas cosas –le sorprendió su entereza. La verdad en cada sílaba–. Era muy bueno en defensa; si no, no habría llegado al centro de aquel laberinto. Pero si Voldemort se propone matarte, es muy difícil evitarlo.

A cualquiera le turba ese nombre. Cho no fue la excepción. Y a pesar de sus hipidos bruscos, no parpadeó. Ahí estaba su mirada. Clavada en él. Obligándolo a permanecer ahí…

–Tú sobreviviste cuando sólo eras un bebé –apenas un hilo de voz que escapó de los labios de la muchacha, pero en la aparente inmensidad de la sala, se sintió como si lo hubiera proferido a voces…

Como si, más que palabras, hubiera recibido maleficios en el pecho.

Como si cada golpe le cortara la respiración.

Como si no hubiera pensado por un segundo… por un maldito segundo, ahogado en el dolor de una pesadilla tras otra… que si hubiese sido él… él y no Cedric…

Él. Porque a él lo quería. Sólo a él lo quería. Porque no había una razón… no, no había una maldita razón salvo el lugar y momento equivocado…

Y… y…

_Vamos los dos._

_¿Qué?_

_La cogeremos los dos al mismo tiempo. Será la victoria de Hogwarts. Empataremos._

Se preguntó cómo la violencia del impacto no lo dejó de rodillas. Cómo Cho pareció no notar la dificultad que tenía para permanecer en pie… para no doblarse sobre sí mismo en última instancia…

–Sí, tienes razón –consiguió articular al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida, sabiendo que el fastidio disfrazaba el enorme dolor con escalofriante eficacia–. Pero no sé por qué, no lo sabe nadie, de modo que no es nada de lo que pueda estar orgulloso.

–¡No, no te vayas!

Debió dar un paso más allá del umbral. Debió seguir. Ignorar el llamado. La voz llorosa una vez más. No aferrarse al quicio. No voltear. No volver a verla ahí, parada en medio del salón, con los ojos húmedos y las nuevas lágrimas brotando. Perdiéndose en el borde de su cara…

–Perdona que me haya puesto así… no era mi intención… –y sí, atinó a pensar Harry por un segundo. Sin saber de dónde venían las fuerzas que le permitían mirarla. Sí se veía hermosa, a pesar de la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento de los ojos. A pesar de sentirse inmensamente desgraciado–. Ya sé que tiene que ser horrible para ti que yo mencione a Cedric porque tú lo viste morir… –al tiempo que continuaba, la muchacha volvió a secarse las lágrimas con la manga–. Supongo que te gustaría olvidarlo.

Sí. Más que nada en el mundo. Más que cualquier otra cosa. Habría dado de buena gana todo lo que tenía con tal de garantizar el olvido perfecto. Claro que no lo iba a decir en voz alta. No habría sido capaz de lidiar con esas consecuencias.

–Eres un profesor estupendo, Harry –aquella sonrisa débil por parte de Cho pareció requerir un esfuerzo titánico–. Yo nunca había podido aturdir a nadie.

–Gracias –articuló él. Porque necesitaba disimular el bochorno. Porque no quería que la boca se le secara más.

Porque el silencio parecía gritar demasiado.

Porque lo último que quería era seguir ahí. Al mismo tiempo que los pies no le respondían…

Como si la mirada de Cho lo adhiriera a su ubicación…

–Mira, muérdago –la voz ya más serena de la muchacha y el gesto, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza.

A mirar el ramillete que colgaba del techo.

–Sí –afirmó él, más por hablar. Más por no pensar en su boca seca–. Pero debe estar lleno de _nargles._

–¿Qué son _nargles_? –Y la repentina curiosidad de ella lo volvió consciente del absurdo que escapó de él por no pensar.

–No tengo idea –reconoció con cierta presteza. Mejor eso a aceptar que, por no pensar, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier tontería… que terminar de procesar que Cho sí se estaba acercando a él–. Tendrás que preguntárselo a Luna

Se preguntó si así sonaría una risa mezclada con un sollozo.

Si Cho había estado tan cerca antes de parpadear…

Si era normal poder contar las pecas de su nariz…

–Me gustas mucho, Harry.

Si la distancia que pudiera separarlos podía reducirse ya… ya tanto como para…

Para sentir ese aliento algo…

Algo salado, sí. Un aliento salado tan cerca de su nariz…

Salado. El aliento de Cho era salado. No tenía que ver con las lágrimas.

Sí. Sí era salado. Y no. No era dulce. Ni por asomo dulce. Porque dulce era…

Era…

–¿Harry?

No se percató de haber apartado ligeramente la cabeza.

Tampoco de haber contenido la respiración.

Menos de la tan próxima mirada húmeda de Cho, ligeramente consternada ante la postura del muchacho.

El mismo que parecía incapaz de mantener la posición ante el peso de la memoria…

La misma que pareció desencadenarse ante el súbito descubrimiento.

Que el aliento de Cho no podía ser dulce porque dulce era…

Era…

–Lo… lo siento, Cho –articuló el muchacho con voz enronquecida, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Apartándola con suavidad–. Yo… no… no…

La mirada desconcertada de la joven volvió a humedecerse. Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar.

Sí… sí se veía hermosa, incluso a través del llanto, pero no… no era tan… tan…

_Tan bonita…_

–Harry…

–No… no puedo, Cho –y contrario a sus expectativas… contrario a cualquier escenario planteado con antelación, aquellas palabras fluyeron con una facilidad pasmosa.

–Pero… yo… yo creí…

–Lo sé, yo… yo también –reconoció el joven con una pizca de amargura.

–¿E… entonces?

Sí…

Sí…

¿Entonces?

¿Entonces qué?

Entonces el frío que experimentaba al contacto de la mano de Cho…

Que en nada se parecía al calor…

Al ardor al sentirlo…

Al sentirlos. En cada mejilla…

_Y aún bajo la lluvia…_

Como esas palabras. Esas últimas palabras. Que no tenía por qué pensar. Que, sin embargo, pensó.

Y ahí se quedaron. Demoliendo todo lo demás.

Con una fuerza familiar. Tan parecida a la respuesta… a la respuesta a su carta…

La carta…

La carta. Sí. La misma que escribió en casa de sus tíos. La misma que escapó de su pluma mucho antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Antes del dementor…

Ahogado por el maldito silencio que todo parecía devorarlo…

Sin una noticia que le dijera qué estaba ocurriendo tras el regreso del asesino de sus padres y de tantos otros…

Vistas en ese segundo, cuatro semanas…

Cuatro terribles semanas… aislado de todo… sin nada… sin nadie…

Dejando, por una vez, que la tinta hablara por él…

Pero claro. Todas las cartas caían en el vacío. Ni Hermione. Ni Ron. Ni Sirius. Ni nadie. Todo. Todas. Las ahogaba el silencio.

Entonces su nombre apareció…

No. No apareció. Siempre estaba ahí. Bastaba con entregarse al silencio. Con cerrar los ojos. Y por un segundo, si deslizaba los dedos sobre su cicatriz…

Entonces no todo parecía tan terrible.

Porque con rozarla podía volver a sentir ese aliento dulce…

_No debeguías temeg sentigte así, no te hace débil._

No, pensó mientras escribía.

Sin importar que la carta también pudiera ser devorada por el silencio.

Porque cuando escribía su nombre…

_Egues más que eso._

Entonces el abismo podía llenarse de luz y color.

Aunque nunca lo había escrito…

_Querida Fleur…_

Ni siquiera pasó por su mente la pregunta. En el fondo siempre supo qué decirle. Algo como…

_No sé dónde estás, pero espero que, dondequiera que hayas decidido seguir, estés segura._

O como…

_Tal vez sea muy pronto para escribirte, pero lo cierto es que me acordé de ti…_

No… no, ni cerca. En realidad…

_Siempre me acuerdo de ti…_

Tampoco. Si debía ser sincero…

_Pienso en ti…_

No… no…

_Siempre pienso en ti._

Sí…

_Porque cuando lo hago…_

Sí… ¿qué?

_Cuando lo hago, siento que todo brilla._

Sí…

_No me cuesta nada recordarte, es como si estuvieras aquí._

Sí. No podía decirlo de otro modo.

Pero también…

_¿Cómo estás tú?_

Sí, eso… eso era importante, saber…

_¿Estás en casa? _

O…

_¿De verdad estás aquí?_

Pero claro. La amargura volvía. A veces le bastaba escribirle. La misma carta que repasaba una y otra vez. Temeroso de exponerse a…

_Lo siento, Hagy._

¿A qué exactamente?

Y volvía a rozar la cicatriz con los dedos. Y volvía el aliento dulce.

Y volvía el ardor…

Y la sensación de esos labios sobre su…

_Te dije que había buenas gazones paga gueguesar, ¿verdad?_

Esa sensación…

Esa bendita sensación y ese aroma…

El mismo que lo acompañara cuando la carta se la llevó su lechuza, sin saber cuándo regresaría…

Y que revivió cuando el dementor amenazaba con devorarlo todo…

_¡Merci! ¡Merci!_

Atraído por el miedo… por la desdicha…

_Tú la has salvado… aunque no ega tu guetenida._

Pero por alguna razón… incapaz de llevarse lo dulce de su aliento…

O la suavidad de sus labios sobre su cicatriz…

_Merci, Harry._

O el brillo de sus ojos…

De su sonrisa…

A pesar de las lágrimas…

O de la lluvia…

_Tan bonita…_

–¡Expecto patronum!

El grito resonó entonces con la misma potencia en la callejuela. Y su eco reverberó en cada uno de sus huesos tras parpadear y verse enfrentado a una llorosa Cho Chang. Sin luz. Sin color. En lo más profundo. Manteniéndola apartada con una mano.

Y aquella inesperada respuesta recibida poco después de irse de la casa de sus tíos. La respuesta que descansaba en lo profundo del bolsillo. Junto a su pecho. Como un talismán que lo guiaba más allá del abismo en que se hallaba inmerso.

–Tú no tienes la culpa –articuló el joven, deslizando un mechón azabache rebelde detrás de la oreja de la chica–. Soy… soy yo, esto… esto es culpa mía.

–Harry…

–Yo… en verdad lo siento, Cho, lo siento mucho…

Masculló unas disculpas más. Antes de terminar de aceptar que le faltaba el temple para seguir contemplándola…

Aunque ya no hubiera nada más que decir.

Así y todo, su propia miseria parece más llevadera en la sala común. Amparado por la ambarina iluminación y el alegre crepitar. Ante el desconcierto de su mejor amigo tras escuchar el relato. Ante la indescifrable expresión de su mejor amiga.

–Llevas babeando por ella desde que tengo uso de razón… ¿Y terminaste haciendo qué?

Más que hablar, da la impresión de que Ron escupe las palabras. Sobreponiéndose a su propio estupor. A su propia indignación. Como si él mismo pudiera haberse comportado mejor en tales circunstancias.

–No… no me hagas repetirlo –gruñe Harry, avergonzado sin saber de qué a ciencia cierta.

–¡Pues repítemelo, a ver si se me escapó algo! –Replica Wesley, levantándose de su asiento con ímpetu–. ¡A ver si consigo entender lo que hiciste! No, qué digo… ¡Lo que no hiciste!

–¡No pude hacerlo! Es… sí, demonios, tienes razón, fantaseé con la posibilidad…

–Y a la hora de la verdad, el miedo pudo contigo.

–¡No tuve miedo, Ron!

–¡Pues mucho se te notó!

–¡Te estoy diciendo que…!

–¡Chicos, basta!

Ahí está Hermione. Tan buena siempre a la hora de poner paños fríos. Considerando la ocasión digna de dejar atrás la labor de escritorio, ponerse de pie y acercarse a su atribulado amigo. Mirándolo. Traspasando la protección de las gafas…

Haciéndolo sentir irremediablemente expuesto.

–Harry…

–Creo… que no tenía la cabeza ahí, Hermione.

–Mucho más que la cabeza –y para su sorpresa, sonríe. Y el chico no sabe qué decir–. Harry… de verdad la extrañas.

Si tan solo lo preguntara. Y no lo afirmara con el grado de certeza que le da el ser una sabelotodo, como suele decir Ron…

Como parece subrayar posando un dedo en su pecho…

No. En el bolsillo de su pecho.

Arrancando el crujido del pergamino. Tan parecido a un talismán y tan cerca de su…

–Hermione –grazna Harry, mirándola casi temeroso–. Cómo… cómo es que sabes…

Conoce esa mirada. Tanto Ron como él mismo la conocen lo suficiente como para callar antes de sentirse más estúpidos.

Nunca podrá entenderlo. Si es que las cosas están siempre ahí… ¿Cómo es que escapan de su vista? ¿O eligen revelarse sólo ante ella?

¿Por qué siempre parece que ella ve más allá de todo? ¿O la torpeza está inscrita en su sangre a la par del sacrificio de su madre?

–Dime que no le has enviado sólo una carta –casi amenaza la muchacha, arrancando un estremecimiento en el joven y, sin saberlo, en su pelirrojo amigo.

–No, pero… pero… las respuestas…

–Sí sabes que ella está aquí, ¿verdad? –Y antes de que pueda responder, la voz de Hermione se percibe ligeramente amenazante–. No serás tan ciego para pasar por alto la única razón que tiene para quedarse, ¿o sí?

Teme, por un segundo, que la respuesta pueda costarle un brazo. O una pierna. O ambos. O la cabeza.

–Ella… no debería… estar –articula el joven con un hilo de voz, temiendo que su amiga pueda convertirlo en un puzle andante.

De manera que le sorprende el agarre suave en su brazo y la mirada indulgente que le dedica. Le sorprende a la par que le conmueve. Le conmueve al tiempo que casi le ofende.

–Ron tiene razón, llevas ya años babeando y de repente, decides retroceder –y por el tono en que lo dice, vuelve a experimentar la misma sensación de desgracia de minutos antes–. Puede haber un puñado de razones más o menos válidas para lo que hiciste, más o menos nobles, pero no sacas nada con engañarte, siempre será la misma explicación.

–Pero… yo no… no puedo, Hermione, ella…

–Ella tomó su decisión y ya es tiempo de que tomes la tuya, Harry Potter –la indulgencia mutó en una ineludible severidad–. Y te aseguro que esas decisiones no te van a esperar por siempre.

–Es que… Voldemort…

–Seguro estás solo en eso, ¿eh? –El cariz sarcástico de la muchacha contribuye a acentuar el malestar–. Ahora no sólo se trata de ella, se trata de ti, Harry, hazte el favor… y no te permitas ser un estúpido, ¿quieres? Porque no te imaginas el daño que puedes causar a ambos.

Con todas sus letras. Con tanta dureza que Harry cree no estar ante su amiga. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Ron, comparte el sentimiento.

Viniendo de cualquier otro, la ofensa habría supuesto un choque irreversible. Viniendo de ella, es lo que necesita para parpadear y no tardar demasiado en unirse a la escritura junto a ella, quien lo mira con una mezcla de satisfacción y alivio, mientras su pelirrojo amigo aún intenta procesar lo que ocurre y las respuestas que aún le faltan.

Harry tendrá que darles una explicación a ambos. Pero no es el momento. No ahora que todo color brilla y toda luz lo enceguecen.

Pero le muestra el camino. Una mujer tomó su decisión. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que se escribieran. Es tiempo de recuperar lo perdido.

Y rezar, sí. Rezar porque nunca… nunca sea tarde.

* * *

_En un extremo, el dolor muta en risa._

_Cruzando el mar, primero viene el grito._

_El grito que alerta a la mujer._

_La que apenas tiene tiempo de agradecer._

_Porque su hija y esposo han salido. Un peso menos._

_Antes de correr al interior._

_Antes de ya saber de dónde viene el grito._

_Y encontrarla en esa habitación. _

_Con la palidez espectral. Con los ojos enrojecidos. Húmedos. No, el rostro húmedo. Desencajado. Enmarcado por el rubio cabello revuelto._

–_Isabelle…_

_Con las manos aferrando el destrozado periódico. Antes de mirarla._

_Tanta… tantísima pena… cómo cabe…_

–_No es cierto…_

–_Qué…_

–_Dímelo…_

–_Isab…_

–_¡Dime que es mentira!_

_Tiene que correr hacia ella. Tiene que abrazarla. Tiene que impedirle soltarse. Tiene que impedir que se derrumbe. Como termina haciendo. Llorando. A gritos. Contra su pecho._

_Como la niña que fue. Como la niña que vuelve a ser._

_Mientras encuentras en el periódico destrozado, en el piso, la razón._

_Las muertes. La responsabilidad. La condena._

_No… no puede ser…_

_Tiene que ser mentira._

_Tiene que serlo._

_No…_

_Él no…_


	7. Sirius: La antigua luz

**Si alguien está leyendo esto, les agradezco de corazón:**

**En primer lugar, les debo una enorme disculpa. Ha sido una desaparición prolongadísima. Dos meses desde la última actualización. Una suma de cosas que podrían explicarlo todo, la universidad, el trabajo, la familia. Desgraciadamente, mis amigos, todo se redujo a lo más terrible que le puede pasar a un escritor: El bloqueo, la falta de ideas, el callejón sin salida. Durante semanas estuve entrampado en este capítulo con la obsesiva idea de que debía narrarse de una forma y eso me impidió avanzar. No fue sino hasta el momento en que decidí negociar que descubrí otro punto de vista y eso me obligó a descartar un enorme trabajo. Fue rabia. Fue pena. Pero siempre quise regresar. Porque esta historia debe continuar.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron una oportunidad con su lectura, los que esperaron este capítulo a pesar de mi desconsiderado silencio y los que aún desean seguir este viaje. Y especialmente quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Gozihr Izaro. Gracias por, a pesar de todo, nunca dejar de insistir en que encontrara ese punto del cual agarrarme para seguir.**

**Así pues, después de tanto, a lo que vinimos. Bienvenidos a la lectura.**

* * *

**VII**

–Sirius…

Puede que tuviera que reconocerlo.

Muchas veces no pensó en qué terminaría todo metiéndose donde se metía.

Él siempre ha sido una prueba viviente.

De no considerar todas, absolutamente todas las posibilidades partiendo de uno, un solo caso.

Puede que nadie lo dijera con esas palabras. Que él mismo apenas si lo considerara en ese segundo. Pero está seguro, ahora que la idea ha adquirido forma en su cabeza, que la misma, de un modo u otro, ha rondado en todos aquellos que forman o formaron parte, en algún segundo, de su ahora cada vez más mermado círculo íntimo.

Puede que el chico que acaba de interrumpir su solitaria cena lo tuviera como una remota posibilidad que no se atreviera a abrazar del todo en favor del enorme afecto que le ha profesado y del cual, en más de un sentido, se ha sentido indigno.

Porque para empezar, de no haber sido como sabe que es, así como muchos consideran, él no estaría ahí. Acudiendo al menos adecuado en cualquier caso.

Y él mismo no lo habría perdido todo. Ni se encontraría frente a él en ese segundo, en esa lúgubre cocina, pensando en aquello que jamás regresará y que el chico, a sus quince años, parece reflejar sin quererlo.

Y probando, de pasada, el punto.

Él no tendría que estar en esa posición. Al asumir esa responsabilidad, la tomó como el honor en tanto su mejor… no, su hermano se quedaba con la responsabilidad. Muy cómodo.

Entonces él fue lo bastante estúpido. Le arrebató todo al más inocente. Por un acto de ingenuidad.

Y con una explosión, todo le fue arrebatado de las manos.

El chico frente a él, más que un consuelo, le representa un recordatorio.

Aún no es tiempo de descansar.

Lo cual tiene su gracia. Está seguro de no haber rozado aún la expectativa de vida y así y todo, se siente tan… cansado…

–¿Harry?

–Perdona, yo…

–No es nada, dame un momento –de un mordisco acaba con lo que queda del pastel de carne que Molly parece recordar como el plato que tanto le fascina. No se molesta en disfrutarlo, pero tragarlo con un sorbo de agua casi resulta desagradable. Así que mira el plato vacío casi con nostalgia–. Siempre he querido saber prepararlo, pero… nunca me queda igual.

–Podrías pedirle a la señora Wesley que te enseñe.

–¿Cómo crees que lo he preparado en primer lugar? –Dedica a su ahijado una expresión entre azorada y burlona–. Algo tienen sus manos que no me puede enseñar.

–Tal vez sea la práctica –opina el muchacho, aún en pijama, al tiempo que toma asiento junto a él en la aportillada mesa.

–Cuando estás dispuesto a tragarte entero un hipogrifo, lo último que deseas es practicar.

–Supongo que no contaba con eso –algo divertido, el chico dedica una ojeada a la manchada blancura del plato–. Y… ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito, Sirius?

–¿A qué viene el interés, Harry? –Retruca el padrino, con gesto burlón.

–Tal vez yo sí te pueda enseñar –afirma él con inesperada seguridad–. Supieras todo lo que se aprende en una cocina…

Y Sirius no está seguro de querer saber en qué circunstancias su ahijado, el hijo de sus mejores amigos, pudo haberse convertido en un competente cocinero dispuesto a enseñarle, sin magia, de lo que es capaz. Lo último que quiere… no, en verdad desea aparecerse en la casa de cierta gente y darle razón a los medios, una legítima, de poner un precio sobre su cabeza.

–Cuando has pasado hambre, cualquier plato puede ser tu favorito –reflexiona el último Black, ensombreciendo su semblante y arrancándole un estremecimiento al muchacho a su lado.

–Lo… lo siento –vuelve a mirar el plato y un atisbo de la misma oscuridad del mayor cruza el perfil del más joven–. Sé… sé a lo que te refieres.

No.

No tendría que entenderlo. No así.

No a su edad.

Nada tendría que ser así.

Y entonces casi le alegra que ninguno de ellos esté presente.

Le faltaría el valor para mirarlos a los ojos y darles una explicación.

–Es un poco tarde para enseñarme, de todos modos –se obliga a articular Black, tragando el nudo y alojándolo entre sus costillas.

–Casi tanto como para que estés comiendo –retruca el joven a su vez, obligándolo a sonreír.

–Y a mí me parece que eso era lo que buscabas.

No. Harry no pierde la sombra. Pero la misma parece titilar bajo las débiles luces.

Luce mayor de lo que es. Y por contradictorio que parezca, también más vulnerable.

Tiene la impresión de que intenta mantener la seriedad. Que está a poco de derrumbarse. En realidad, siempre siente que el muchacho está realizando un esfuerzo permanente.

Y por seguro que pueda estar, mantenerlo en el cuartel no es la mejor forma de contribuir a ese estado.

–Sirius… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿No lo estás haciendo ya?

–Quiero decir, se… se trata de algo… algo personal.

El padrino se obliga a parpadear más de una vez. Cualquiera diría, con apenas una ojeada, que la escena de condice más con un muchacho tenso y en extremo tímido que está tratando con un desconocido por primera vez y lo peor de todo, que lo intimida. Y tiene su gracia, piensa con sombrío humor. La primera vez que lo viera en persona, su ahijado quiso matarlo y él no colaboró especialmente, en un comienzo, a mejorar semejante primera impresión.

¿Cómo pueden cambiar tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo? Ahora está bastante seguro de que no es él el que tiene a su muchacho… su muchacho, por las barbas de… si hasta suena como un…

No, no. Jamás lo será, piensa con amargura. Apenas un consuelo y aun así…

–Bueno, ¿me dirás de qué se trata o esperamos toda la noche? No tendría problemas si fuera así –espera relajar el ambiente, pero tiene que vivir con el eco de un fracaso más. Apenas una tibia reacción de su chico…

–Tú… ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa. Cualquier pregunta. La que fuera. Ahora, sin embargo, tiene la imperiosa obligación de vivir siendo él mismo y lo suficiente para responder a una triste pregunta que, sin saberlo su autor, parece haber hecho saltar por los aires demasiadas certezas…

Demasiadas cosas. Y no precisamente buenas.

Pero Harry no tiene por qué saberlo. Ni él ni nadie. Nadie tendría por qué sentir culpa tras contemplar el semblante que parece encarnar la derrota misma. Porque el truco siempre fue muy sencillo.

Hay cosas de las que puedes hablar. Palabras que puedes pronunciar. Nombres que puedes evocar.

Y otros que sencillamente evitas. No tanto por rencor. Más bien porque el tiempo ha transcurrido y no has visto en ti ningún avance. Nada que se pueda acercar a una mejora. En cambio, el peso de los años parecer ser una fuerza que te hunde en una miseria que intentas olvidar.

Cuando parece que has olvidado el dolor, el puño de la pregunta hunde un poco más el puñal que te ha acompañado desde entonces.

Pero no. Sirius no culpa a Harry. Es el menos culpable. El que nada tiene que asumir cuando ya ha asumido demasiado desde la más tierna infancia.

En cambio él…

_Más te vale que guegueses a mí…_

Harry es sólo un muchacho abrumado por culpas ajenas. El chico que ahora parece descubrir lo que debe vivir alguien de su edad… de cualquier edad, ¿quién podría vivir sin conocer algo así? Un cabrón profundamente miserable, por supuesto. Pero incluso eso parece ser demasiado para él y busca ayuda en el adulto menos adecuado.

Porque él…

_Siguius…_

–Sirius… estás…

–Sí.

Lo afirma con tal contundencia… con tal seguridad que por un momento, cree percibir el semblante descolocado de su ahijado. Y casi, casi le resulta divertido. Pero no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo saber. Porque descubre, de pronto, que todo su ser parecía estar aguardando ese momento.

La pregunta. La respuesta. El todo lo que ello pueda acarrear…

–Tú…

–Sí, Harry, yo… me enamoré una vez.

–Vaya, eso… eso fue…

–¿Inesperado? –Es ahora que el padrino se permite una sonrisa triste–. Por algo preguntas, algo tendrías que esperar mí.

–Tal vez… que le dieras vueltas…

–Sí, ¿verdad? Pero tú más que nadie se merece a que, por una vez, no lo lleven por las ramas –antes de continuar, Sirius se permite disfrutar la gratitud de su ahijado.

–Y… ¿Cómo fue? Es decir… cómo supiste que…

–¿Cómo supe que era amor y no otra cosa? Sí, ¿verdad? Puede que esa sea la parte más difícil de todo el asunto… de cualquier asunto en realidad, pero… cuando eso paso, tu padre también vino a echarme una mano –acto seguido, deja caer una mano paternal sobre el huesudo hombro de un desconcertado Harry–. Alguna vez me fastidió verlo babeando tanto por tu madre, ¿sabes? Lily… sí, era una chica divertida, hermosa… pero James podría haber estado con quien quisiera… y mira que, en principio, lo tuvo todo cuesta arriba, así que… ¿Qué la volvía tan especial a sus ojos? ¿Lo inalcanzable? ¿Ese puñado de virtudes? ¿Alguna cosa que se me estuviera escapando?

Deja escapar algo de aliento tras recuperarlo y sonríe con nostalgia. La presencia de Harry, tan parecido a su padre, no lo ayuda a conciliar el torrente de recuerdos. De hecho, si se concentra lo necesario, será como volver a tener esa conversación. Agradece que su muchacho no abra la boca o estará convencido de oír al mismísimo James.

–Tu padre aprendió, fue perseverante, ella supo verlo y yo… yo me quedé con la duda, ¿sabes? Cómo tan siquiera era posible… James, ¿cómo estuviste tan seguro desde el comienzo que estabas enamorado y no encaprichado con un imposible? Y tu padre… el muy desgraciado no tuvo reparos en contestarme con una sonrisa –acto seguido, Sirius adopta una postura que, Harry comprende, evoca a su padre en esos felices años de juventud–. En principio no lo sabía, Sirius, tuve la misma duda por años, pero cuando la besé por primera vez… cuando la abracé por primera vez… cuando supe que esa sonrisa era por y para mí… comprendí que el mayor miedo de mi vida, el más grande de todos los temores es y será perderla, yo… ¿Cómo podría vivir después de ella?

Se pregunta cómo no se le ha escapado una lágrima al recordar. El mismo Harry parece descolocado. Sabe que agradece ese pequeño relato. Que podría ser la respuesta que busca. Porque en última instancia, sus padres siguen siendo figuras muy queridas, pero etéreas. Necesita respuestas y sobre todo, las necesita cercanas, directas. No a través de recuerdos de terceros.

Ante todo, necesita alguien en quien pueda confiar.

–Yo acababa de salir de Hogwarts –empieza Sirius con cierta dificultad, sabiendo que en ningún segundo ha perdido la atención de su muchacho–. Entonces Voldemort ya tenía demasiada fuerza y la Orden… bueno, la Orden ya llevaba un tiempo, pero éramos conscientes de que debíamos ser más que rápidos en nuestros movimientos si no queríamos ser aplastados; nos hacía falta ambición, escala y no sé… no sé quién fue el primero en darse cuenta, pero claro que Dumbledore secundó esa postura.

Éramos los integrantes más recientes en unirse a la lucha –continuó Sirius, moviendo las manos cada tanto para darle mayor énfasis a su relato–. Pero estábamos dispuestos a todo y en lo que a mí respecta… si ser un Gryffindor fue una vergüenza, si largarme de casa era demasiado… comprometerme con la Orden… comprometerme contra Voldemort hasta ese punto era un orgullo descomunal… porque supongo que si la idea siempre fue avergonzarlos, siempre pude contar con ellos… y con gusto veía a los Black como mi familia.

Harry casi sonríe divertido. Es más un eco a la expresión socarrona de su padrino. El mismo que se sorprende revelando motivaciones que creía olvidadas y que, a través de las palabras, parecen dotadas de la misma fuerza de entonces.

–Y eso creo que Dumbledore… la Orden misma supo verlo… ¿Qué cosa? Que incluso habiendo renegado de ellos, seguía siendo un Black… un Black con todo lo que ello conlleva, pero esa herramienta… porque sí, siempre se trató de una herramienta, de nada serviría si no la empleábamos con ambición, así que en ese sentido… debíamos pensar como el enemigo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Bueno… sabíamos que si no nos movíamos pronto y con fuerza, pronto Voldemort sentiría que Reino Unido le quedaba pequeño y eso parecía saberlo toda Europa, las noticias siempre circularon con rapidez, pero si el tipo no hacía amago de acercarse, ¿para qué mover un dedo si bastaba con manifestar cierta solidaridad o neutralidad en última instancia si no querías problemas? Semejante actitud no nos ayudaba y por qué no decirlo, ellos serían los principales perjudicados y eso había que decirlo.

–Entonces tú…

–Sí Harry, tuve el honor de convertirme en el embajador de la Orden y su causa en Europa –y desearía no decirlo con ese grado de sarcasmo, pero le resulta inevitable–. Por supuesto que todo el continente era demasiado para una persona, no fuimos pocos los que tuvieron la misión, pero a mí… se me encomendó una zona específica, dado que la formación de todo buen Black involucraba saber francés… y mira que a los viejos no les agradaba en lo más mínimo ese país, ¿te lo puedes creer? Pero mantener una absurda tradición me llevó a cruzar el canal y llegar hasta allá.

Espera preguntas de Harry, pero está demasiado ocupado procesando lo oído y más importante, intentar imaginar un relato como ése. No le extrañaría, de hecho, que la primera pregunta del muchacho sea si en verdad es posible que sepa hablar francés. Sería hasta divertido escucharla, pero sabe que prefiere dejarlo continuar.

–Tampoco es como que me agradara en un comienzo, por mucho que fuera una buena idea… ya me conoces, imaginarás que por entonces… me sentiría más útil blandiendo la varita, haciendo caer a un pobre desgraciado que lo mereciera y no… comportarme como el buen Black que mi querida familia siempre esperó que fuera, por mucho que… decidiera seguir el camino contrario, no dejaba de sentirse como… una extraña manera de darles en el gusto, incluso sin ellos saberlo.

Deja escapar una risa seca de la que su muchacho hace eco. Porque es mejor verlo de esa manera. Porque es mejor reír en cuanto se tenga la ocasión, por mucho que el rastro de humor se aproxime más al desprecio, a la repugnancia que le despierta la sola idea.

Además, tiene que reconocer en Harry a un excelente oyente, un magnífico espectador. En realidad no sabe a qué atribuirlo. No lo imagina como el estudiante más destacado de su generación (sabe a la perfección que dicho honor le corresponde a alguien más), así que no puede atribuirlo a una hipotética capacidad de retención suya.

Quizás él esté genuinamente interesado. O desesperado por conocer la respuesta. O los Black, quién sabe, poseen el don de la oratoria más desarrollado de lo que alguna vez se creyó. O la historia es interesante en sí misma.

O la alegría que supone… el alivio que significa ser escuchado después de tantos años lamentando el silencio en silencio…

O en el mejor de los casos, un poquito de esto, un poquito de aquello…

–Estarás en lo cierto si imaginaste a todos esos franchutes sin demasiados deseos de escuchar de las desgracias que ocurrían del otro lado del océano, porque en tanto no les tocara demasiado, ¿qué demonios tenían que fingir? Les habría dado igual que nos matáramos, a la gran mayoría, y con las historias que corrían sobre Voldemort… supongo que he tardado, pero entonces me costaba entenderlos… tantas… tantísimas dudas…

Suspira. Porque lo ha alargado. Porque no puede alargarlo más. Porque roza con los dedos y el aliento…

_Tanto gusto, Siguius… pogque no cgeo que pgefiegas Log Black, ¿vegdad?_

–Entonces no llamé demasiado la atención… no desperté la pasión de demasiados, y por mucho que me dijeran que el número era lo de menos mientras… mientras hubiera quienes estuvieran dispuesto a unirse… cualquier número estaría bien –suspira. Incluso ahora tiene enormes dificultades para reconocerlo. Aunque sea ante sí mismo–. Por sí sola… no creo que ella fuera del grupo de los interesados, pero me escuchó hablar… y al menos mostró curiosidad…

–Sirius, de quién…

–La acompañaba su hermana, yo estaba… demonios, a veces se me diluye la escena, ¿sabes? –Lo agradece en el fondo, no quiere imaginar el daño que podría causar un mayor número de detalles–. Has… ¿Has visto mujeres hermosas, Harry? Siento decírtelo, pero no creo que alguna de ellas estuviera a la altura.

Sonríe sin saber lo que piensa su ahijado. Sonríe sabiendo que vuelve a un momento impreciso de su memoria. A la…

–Reuní a los interesados en una cafetería bastante popular, ¿de qué nos íbamos a esconder? –Ahora lo afirma. Le alivia casi. Y a su ahijado le descoloca la expresión–. Se parecía a Las Tres Escobas, pero más pretencioso, como buen francés, de otro modo no le habrían puesto al local un nombre como La Antigua Luz.

–A mí me suena elegante –opina Harry con cierto humor mal disimulado, del que hace eco su padrino.

–Y como no se trataba de una junta secreta… ya sabes, la idea era hacer ruido y… ese local era bastante concurrido por la juventud, qué irónico, así que… no podría explicar de otra forma que ella… estuviera con su hermana ahí…

_Ahí… sentada a unas mesas de distancia, bebiendo algo sin alcohol, quizá… dirigiendo su mirada franca hacia él… que encabezaba la reunión, ignorando momentáneamente a su hermana…_

–Era la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca, Harry, con perdón de tu madre… ella…

_Lo miró tras su taza con simpleza, como sabiendo que su sola mirada bastaba para paralizar una idea al vuelo…_

–Me dejó sin palabras, no le costó nada, pero… no fui capaz de acercarme a su mesa…

_Porque en teoría, nada era más importante que convencer a esos jóvenes entusiastas…_

–Así que… durante toda la reunión… hablé con el temor de perderla de vista…

_Cosa que pasó… mordiendo tanta… tanta frustración…_

–He conocido muchas chicas, Harry, pero ninguna se adhirió a mi cabeza con tanta fuerza como ella.

_Haciéndolo volver una y otra vez a esa cafetería durante la semana con la absurda esperanza de verla regresar…_

–¿Y la volviste a ver, Sirius?

El padrino sonríe. Claro que sí.

_Por supuesto. Cuando las esperanzas parecían perdidas. Cuando regresó más por costumbre que por esperarlo de verdad. Cuando decidió aparecer sola y tomar la misma mesa, buscándolo a él en su solitaria localización con una sola mirada, como sabiendo de antemano que sólo ahí lo encontraría._

–Por entonces habría… habría demolido medio París con tal de encontrarla –comprueba que su muchacho lo mira con franco asombro. Casi le divierte–. ¿Qué? ¿Tan raro suena?

–No, es sólo que… nunca te imaginé… que dirías… que pensarías…

–Yo tampoco, Harry, pero ella… Isabelle… cambió tantas cosas… y me hizo ver… que podía ser capaz de tantas otras…

_Aún era una chiquilla cuando la conoció._

_Había mucho de mujer. Pero independiente de la mínima diferencia de edad… ella aún vivía con sus padres…_

_Sin temer por su vida a cada hora… rodeada de comodidad…_

_Y con una hermana que la protegía…_

_Por supuesto, esa fuerte herencia que volvía loco al hombre más cuerdo…_

–_Tú me migas, Siguius y puedo migagte a los ojos. _

–¿Se llamaba Isabelle?

Sí, piensa. Sí, dice en silencio. Sí, sabiendo que le duele. Que el nombre parece formar parte de sus tejidos. Que el nombre es mucho más que eso. Es su sangre. Es una chispa que brilla en medio de un inmenso telón de negrura.

Pero siendo tanto… duele… carajo, duele…

–Y la volví a ver, Harry, La Antigua Luz… se convirtió en nuestro lugar de encuentro.

_Hoy, como mañana y como siempre._

_De haber podido, de enero hasta diciembre. Pero la cafetería se convirtió en eso. En el refugio de seis a nueve._

_Primero una charla. Después una sonrisa. Después el nombre. Después el suyo propio. Un café…_

_La sonrisa de una chica rubia…_

–_Háblame de Hogwagts._

_Rubia. Alta. Pálida. Unos ojos celestes que parecían ver más allá._

_Una risa que estremecía hasta su última fibra._

_Nunca he sido feliz. Ahora que te escucho…_

_¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento?_

_Su inglés con acento. Su forma de hablar. Su forma de mirar. Su forma de reír…_

–_Ustedes los Megodeadogues… tan locos…_

_Como si con su sola presencia, lo instara a sacar… a entregarle lo mejor de sí mismo…_

–_Pero sigue siendo tu familia, Siguius_

_Y después de tantos encuentros, una rosa._

_Y otro café._

_Y rozar sus dedos._

_Él. Especialista en llevarse a la cama a cualquier chica en tiempo récord. Él. Enloquecido con un roce de sus dedos. En el dorso de su mano. En su mejilla al despedirse…_

_Tras el primer beso. En la mejilla. Que amenazó con derribarlo ahí mismo._

–_No dejes de migagme, Siguius, quiego veg tus ojos._

_Porque nadie parecía capaz de mirarla. De querer mirar más allá. De querer ahondar. Cuando él…_

_Cuando él sólo quería llevarse sus miedos. Llevarla consigo. Un día tras otro. Cada vez más y más convencido de que más allá de ella…_

_¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ella?_

–_Isabelle… yo…_

–_Siguius… ¿estás bien?_

–_No, es decir… es decir, sí…_

_No. no pudo. No tuvo el valor. No esa noche. Ni la siguiente. No fue capaz. Sencillamente no fue capaz de decirlo. De romper la magia. De romper ese halo que la rodeaba justamente esa noche, lejos ambos de las cafeterías, deambulando por calles cuyo nombre no tardó en olvidar, más concentrado en cómo sonaba su voz intentando explicarle tantas cosas sobre la ciudad, el país… su historia…_

–Y… ¿Cómo se lo dijiste? A Isabelle, quiero decir, cómo… le dijiste que tú…

_Qué vergüenza._

–Lo cierto es, Harry, que yo… nunca tuve el valor…

–Pero… entonces… cómo ustedes…

Sí, ¿verdad? Qué buena pregunta.

_Pero siempre le faltó el valor. Siempre delante de ella, sus rodillas temblaron. Incluso esa noche…_

_¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a esa azotea? Bueno, la distancia entre ambos… ¿Desde cuándo era tal? Y ella, ciñéndose el abrigo que mitigaba el frío viento, no así el movimiento de esas doradas hebras…_

–_Siguius… ¿Extrañas Inglatega?_

–_Es mi hogar a pesar de todo –no se le escapó esa expresión sombría de su mirada casi transparente._

–_A pesag del peligo…_

–_Por eso lo defiendo, porque es mi hogar._

_Se arrepintió de decirlo. Porque tras esas palabras, le pareció ella tan distante por segundos… a pesar de intentar sonreír…_

–_Siempge he cgeído que uno constguye su hogag –confesó ella, siempre rodeada de ese halo melancólico–. También seguías feliz aquí._

–_Tendría que tomarme un tiempo para acostumbrarme –tanteó el joven Black, permitiéndose una sonrisa socarrona, más una burla para sí mismo._

_Ella, sin embargo, no pareció verlo así. A juzgar por ese destello…_

–_¿Te quedaguías aquí?_

_Una. Diez. Cien. Mil veces… no… no…_

_Con ella tan… tan lejos a pesar de la cercanía…_

_Cómo resistir estar tan cerca de su solo halo sin caer en…_

–_Pues… es… es un buen plan…aunque necesito una buena razón._

–_¿Y yo, Siguius? –Tanta resolución… tanta fuerza en una sola pregunta…_

_A tan… tan poca distancia a pesar de sentirse él…_

_Él… tan lejos…_

–_¿Tú qué?_

–_Acaso… ¿No soy gazón suficiente?_

_Debió pensarlo antes._

_Demonios. Debió… debió pensar antes tantas cosas en lugar de sólo…_

_Sentir tanto… ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto con su sola voz?_

_Con sus palabras… o…_

_Con poder estirar los brazos… y saberse capaz de poder tocarla y…_

_Atraerla contra sí… y sentirla respirar en su pecho…_

_Y cómo… cómo demonios era posible que ella fuera tan… tan real… ella, tan diferente… tan inalcanzable…_

_Pidiéndole en otras palabras… que él… él y nadie más se…_

–_Soy yo el que nunca será suficiente para ti –confesó con voz ronca, incapaz de creer que esa chiquilla pudiera devolverle el abrazo con tanta fuerza…_

_Como si en ese segundo ya temiera que…_

–_Suficiente o no… según quien sea… tú egues todo lo que quiego, Siguius._

–Sirius… estás…

No alcanza a atraparla antes de desprenderse de su mentón. Perdiéndose en la mesa. Sí detiene el avance de otras. Sí aprieta los párpados y traga el nudo. Sí se las ingenia para regresar al aquí y el ahora. Con un muchacho que lo mira con culpa y dolor. Sintiéndose responsable de su estado…

_No, Harry, tú menos que nadie…_

–Lo… lo siento, no debí…

–Amar le pasa a todos, Harry –interrumpe Sirius, aterrado ante el enronquecimiento de su voz que intenta apagar con más palabras–. Le pasa a todos, tarde o temprano… no es un hecho cuestionable, ¿sabes?

–Pero… tú…

–Lo que pudo haber pasado… no fue culpa del sentimiento, sólo fui… siempre he sido… un maldito imbécil –como para subrayar su razonamiento, deja caer una mano huesuda sobre el hombro de su muchacho, estremeciéndose ante un contacto tan desolado–. Harry, amar es algo especial, pasa… pasa y nada ni nadie te puede preparar, puedes cometer tantos… tantos errores, pero al final… lo que importa es…

Si… ¿Qué importa al final?

_Más te vale que guegueses a mí…_

–Si al mirarla… no sólo sientes que se queda siempre ahí… incluso si cierras los ojos… si a pesar de tener cosas maravillosas… en verdad… en verdad sientes que lo puedes todo, incluso lo más difícil, porque ella lo es todo y… de alguna manera te aterra perderla porque no puedes pensar en ser feliz después de ella…

–Eso…

–Eso es amar para mí, Harry, las definiciones pueden variar según la persona, la forma de sentir, pero una cosa es segura –sonríe con afecto a su muchacho, súbitamente azorado–. Puedes engañar al mundo, a tus amigos, a mí, a Dumbledore, por qué no, pero jamás podrás contigo mismo si se trata de tu propia felicidad.

Porque no le importa nada. Ni lo que diga Dumbledore. O Molly. O Remus. O nadie. Nada ni nadie. Porque duda que alguien entienda el peso que carga el chico en sus hombros. El mismo que apenas si se atreve a apretar con su mano aquella que le aprieta el hombro con afecto.

Él siente. Todos le han convencido que no es lo correcto. De uno u otro modo.

Pero es un muchacho. Por una vez. Por una noche. Ni siquiera es el hijo de sus amigos. No es él, el último Black, un pobre consuelo. Hoy es lo que tiene. Y él es su muchacho.

El mismo que lo ha obligado, sin saberlo, a tener el valor que no tuvo cuando debió. Más al ver el temblor… la duda en el rostro de un muchacho demasiado acostumbrado a pensar en los demás…

Permitiéndose como único acto egoísta ahondar propio de todos. Una duda razonable. Por mucha irracionalidad que pueda traer consigo.

No. Hoy Sirius no quiere redención. No quiere ser un alivio. Quiere ser un grito. Quiere ser el empuje. Quiere ser el reflejo de aquello que no debe ser. Porque su ahijado entenderá el silencio. Porque él tiene la capacidad de mejorar esos errores.

Y si ha sido necesario, para que su muchacho pueda decidir abrazar esa chispa de vida que ha visto brillar, abrazar… reconocer el dolor… la herida que nunca dejará de sangrar, lo vale. Él lo vale…

Lo vale todo.

Aunque Isabelle hiciera algún comentario sobre sus lágrimas…

_Asumiendo, preciosa, que me hayas perdonado alguna vez._


	8. Apolline: No más héroes

**Si queda alguien aún, un cordial saludo:**

**Sí. Esta vez tardé mucho más. ¿De qué podría servir una explicación? Lo cierto es, chicos, que a la dificultad que podía encerrar un capítulo, me vi enfrentado a mis propios demonios.**

**En mi país, Chile, estalló en octubre, como muchos sabrán, el descontento del pueblo de la peor forma y desde entonces, nada ha sido lo mismo. Esto nos ha afectado en todos los niveles y muy particularmente a mí como escritor y persona. No sólo ha sido un impacto terrible ver las consecuencias de la violencia en la gente y en la ciudad, esta situación me ha dificultado encontrar el ánimo necesario para escribir. Eso por no mencionar que esta situación me pilló en mitad del último semestre de mi carrera antes de egresar y embarcarme en la preparación del examen final (que puede tomar alrededor de un año). Para que se hagan una idea, recién esta semana pasada hemos cerrado definitivamente un semestre con enormes dificultades. Así pues, no la tuve a favor tanto en lo académico como en lo emocional.**

**Sin embargo, he sabido volver. Nada es como solía, pero cuando empecé esta historia, lo hice con el propósito de convertirla en una de las de esta pareja plenamente terminada. Es lo que haré. Porque ustedes le han dado vida con sus lecturas, comentarios y mensajes. No importa lo que pase o lo que tome. Terminaré esta historia y tienen mi palabra. Es una meta desde que conozco los fanfics y Harry Potter (casi al mismo tiempo). **

**Quiero, pues, agradecer de corazón a cada lector que ha aportado su granito de arena dándole una oportunidad a esta obra. A quienes han comentado amablemente y a quienes han enviado un mensaje. Nunca los olvido. No podría. A ustedes les debo la vida de esta historia. Les pido disculpas por esta espera. Les pido disculpas si no he sabido estar a la altura.**

**Así pues, sin nada más que agregar (salvo que el universo mágico de Harry Potter es el fruto del trabajo de J.K Rowling), los invito a la lectura y les doy la más cordial de las bienvenidas.**

* * *

**VIII**

En casi quince años, es la segunda vez que vuelve.

Nadie en su familia se lo reprocha. Por el contrario, la comprenden.

En esta ocasión, no hace tanto de la última vez. A diferencia de la primera. Entonces fue demasiado lejos postergando lo inevitable. Tampoco le ayudó demasiado afrontar el arrepentimiento.

Sabe que se lo debe. Que no puedes escudarte eternamente en la promesa de que ellos siempre te acompañarán. Es mejor pensar que un lugar así no será su última morada, pero es bueno, de vez en cuando, hacerles compañía. Por muy lejos que puedan estar, asume que es un bonito gesto de su parte hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

Así que no se aparece cuando podría hacerlo. En cambio, disfruta el trayecto hasta su destino. Casi se deleita con cada paso sobre la hierba hasta llegar a la placa que permanece ahí. Asume que las proporciones no la distancian del resto. Asume que, a sus ojos, incluso ahora, siempre será especial.

Puede que el mismo halo la acompañe allá donde se encuentre su nombre. Puede que el mismo tenga un peso desconocido, más allá del que pueda acarrear el afecto que pudiera haberle profesado. Porque la quiso. Claro que la quiso. La quiso más que a nada. Más que a nadie.

Y eso es lo último que necesita recordar.

Porque ha pasado tanto… pero nunca parece ser suficiente. Y a veces, lo que necesita con urgencia, es resignarse a esa ausencia. Ese vacío.

Hasta que vuelve el miedo.

El miedo a que eso pase y con ello, a que su imagen se desdibuje, convirtiéndose apenas en la sombra de un hermoso recuerdo cuya procedencia resulta incierta. Entonces sí. Podría dejar de llorarla. De sufrirla. Pero sería también dejarla partir…

Y no quiere olvidarla. No quiere que así lo sienta. Que, dondequiera que esté, no se sienta sola nunca más.

Que descanse, allá donde esté. Porque ella la piensa. La recuerda. No la dejará nunca. La cuidará en su descanso. Ya ha sufrido demasiado. En verdad… todo sería mejor si pudiera convencerse de que, allá donde esté, está por encima del dolor mismo.

Es curioso, pero ha dejado de buscar explicaciones. Porque comparten muchos recuerdos. Porque tal vez sea uno de los aspectos más luminosos del pasado. Y así y todo, apenas si es capaz de desenterrar algo que no sea los peores momentos.

Cuando el trayecto concluye, se ve contemplando la placa antes de acomodar las flores junto a ella. Sí, ha sido bien cuidada. Nadie diría que ha tardado tanto en regresar. Tiene algo de simbólico. Sabe que no está aquí. Sabe que no depende de la piedra y el grabado para encontrarla. Podría buscarla cada noche o confundirla con una estrella, convencerse a punta de voluntad, llegar a creerlo…

Pero ha pasado tiempo. Han pasado cosas. Y lo cierto es que hay momentos en que Apolline Delacour no está segura de dónde descansas sus creencias. Pero así ha sido siempre. Puede que la seguridad que ostenta ahora sea consecuencia lógica de años de maternidad, vida familiar…

O el legado de Isabelle. Porque ella siempre tuvo una carencia de miedo casi patológica. Ahora puede atribuirlo a un rasgo virtuoso. Pero por aquel entonces…

Pero no le habla cada noche. No busca su consuelo. No se atreve. Cómo es posible que, teniendo tantas bellas imágenes de ella, la única que acuda a su memoria es la de los últimos tiempos, cuando la pena terminó de consumirla al punto de volverla incapaz de levantarse sin ayuda de alguien, ni siquiera un maldito bastón…

Nunca necesitó un ejemplo gráfico de la maldición que pudiera encerrar su sangre. Ni siquiera hacía falta para convencerla del peligro que podía encerrar que se relacionara con un tipo como ese Black…

No. Ni siquiera tenía que ver su apellido o su pinta de cazador al acecho, con esa sonrisa que buscaba doblar rodillas. Era perfectamente consciente que Isabelle no necesitaría demasiado para contraatacar y por supuesto, someterlo a su voluntad…

Hasta que quedó patente el férreo carácter de ese tipo, sus convicciones y su decisión de ir más allá de los límites que dictan la razón con tal de alcanzar unas metas perseguidas con afán casi fanático. Y sí, ahora puede reconocer que, de una u otra forma, siempre admiró eso en él

Pero cuando lo enfrentara no tenía esa imagen. Todo lo contrario. Estaba más que dispuesta a someterlo a punta de varita si hacía falta con tal de proteger a su niña.

Porque todo empezó cuando descubrió su procedencia inglesa. Eso unido a su juventud, su pasión y cierta tristeza en su semblante, añadido a las noticias que llegaban de la isla y la cantidad de locos que se reunían alrededor con tal de oír lo que tuviera que decir terminaron por dejar claro el panorama.

Así que el hecho de que Isabelle pudiera estar reuniéndose con un sujeto así no hizo otra cosa que saltar las alarmas.

Apolline despeja la placa de algunas briznas de césped mientras sigue la trayectoria de las letras con el dedo índice. Un trabajo pulcro. Delicado, incluso. ¿Tendrá algún encantamiento que la proteja de las inclemencias del clima? ¿O todo el lugar cuenta con semejante protección? Es difícil saberlo. Pero tendría sentido. Duda que esa ala del recinto esté al acceso de todos, pero…

Y lo estuviera, ¿qué? Duda que a alguien le pueda parecer algo más que sólo extraño. Sólo son nombres y placas, abundan por aquí. Tan… anodino… ¿Cómo pensar que alguien como Isabelle podría quedarse aquí?

No. Incluso siendo tan joven, iluminaba. Fuera como fuera, era tan sencillo como que a su lado era imposible sentir que algo pudiera estar mal. Incluso en silencio, a Apolline le bastaba con saberla a su lado, sentirla cerca, a veces sólo necesitaba que estuviera en el mismo espacio. Irónico tratándose la misma Apolline de la hermana mayor…

¿Habría sido distinto de haber sido otros sus padres? ¿O de ella misma no haber sido así? Puede que tuviera razones legítimas para encarar a Black esa noche, pero… bueno, el tiempo, al parecer, ofrece otras perspectivas y lo cierto es…

En verdad le cuesta reconocer algo así. A la luz de los hechos, es casi absurdo. Que lo legítimo terminara confundiéndose de esa forma con sus propias razones y al final… al final ninguna supo ganar el duelo…

Como tampoco ayuda demasiado que Fleur se parezca tanto a ella.

Al principio el parecido era más acentuado. De niñas casi parecían compartir los mismos reflejos con un respetable lapso de diferencia. El reflejo de una cruzando las fronteras temporales… ¿Tiene algún sentido? Con los años, sin embargo… no puede decir que, al mirarla, Fleur le recordara tanto a Isabelle. Puede que algo haya tenido que ver la actitud adoptada por su pequeña…

Por Fleur. La actitud. Eso debió ser. Esa maldita actitud, siempre tan dispuesta a mantenerlos a todos apartados al tiempo que nadie parecía capaz de resistir ese involuntario magnetismo…

¿Fue rápido en verdad o todo se cocinó a fuego lento?

El caso es…

El caso es que Apolline nunca deseó apreciar esas semejanzas entre ellas una vez más.

–Cómo estás, hermana –interroga la mujer a la impávida placa de piedra con el nombre tallado y que tanto ha amado en vida y muerte–. Aunque no lo parezca… te extraño siempre.

Aunque no lo parezca…

No parecen demasiadas. Nunca las han parecido. Por principio de cuentas, Isabelle nunca le perdonó que encarara… que amenazara a Sirius Black por el solo hecho de intentar acercarse e ilusionar a su hermana…

¿Lo vio entonces? Hace tanto ya… puede que tampoco haga tanto, pero…

Tampoco le favorecía esa actitud canallesca y temeraria que parecía acompañarlo allá donde iba. ¿Fue eso lo que le atrajo a Isabelle? ¿La emoción de domar a la bestia? ¿O supo ver algo en la mirada gris del que, a la postre, se convertiría en el último de los Black?

Puede que existiera una sombra de esa tristeza, pero mezclada con el desafío del que hizo gala cuando puso la punta de la varita en su mentón…

¿Le habrá contado su encuentro a Isabelle o la misma siempre fue capaz de ver un poco más allá, muy en particular tratándose de ese hombre?

A Apolline le ha tomado años ser honesta consigo misma.

Se trataba de su hermanita. Su niñita. Cómo no le iba a preocupar que ese… ese aparecido apareciera con todos los ánimos de llevársela consigo…

–Allá donde voy ella no puede acompañarme, Apolline –le soltó Black esa noche, tras apartar la varita con la punta del dedo y aparente delicadeza.

–Eso no te ha detenido a la hora de ilusionarla –gruñó ella, por su parte, convencida de que, contrario a lo que dicta su herencia, en ese segundo su ira semejaba más una fría ventisca.

–Eso no me detendrá a la hora de regresar por ella –tamaña seguridad… tamaño descaro por parte de ese aristócrata rebelde casi permitieron que una carcajada escapara de los labios de la mujer.

–Vienes de una guerra, Black, volverás a pelear, ¿qué te hace pensar que serás capaz de regresar?

–Por ella iría al infierno y regresaría con las astas del diablo.

Se lo reconoció entonces y lo hace aún ahora. Sí era bueno con las palabras. Muy ingenioso. Casi diría que tenía dotes actorales. Incluso con ella, desafiante, intentaba desplegar parte de su propio encanto. Porque sí. Siempre se supo encantador y sabía echar mano de esa herencia que parecía manar de sus poros o de la mirada correcta.

No es que hiciera temblar sus rodillas ni mucho menos. Que no le fuera indiferente no quería decir que, en otras circunstancias, estaría dispuesta a caer a sus pies. Sólo le permitía entender qué podía ver en semejante tipo una mujer más o menos vulnerable. Lo bastante para ceder en cuestión de segundos… minutos, siendo generosa. Y valiéndose de las palabras adecuadas…

Eso lo volvía intolerable. Isabelle no era la clase de mujer que cedería con tanta facilidad ante el indiscriminado despliegue de encanto de un tipo que, con verlo un instante, descubría ese potencial donjuán, el perro listo para saltar al ataque…

Puede que de potencia tuviera poco y de movimiento, en realidad…

¿Por cuántas antes dijo estar dispuesto a desafiar a Satanás en persona? Pobre insensato.

–Tengo los ojos puestos sobre ti, Black –advirtió Apolline al joven, quien le devolvió una mirada cargada de confianza y apenas una sutil sonrisa.

–Mejor, serás la primera en ver cómo cumplo con mi palabra.

–Lo digo en serio, Black, desearás arrodillarte ante el diablo si le llegas a hacer algo…

–Si llega a ser el caso, mátame, lo aceptaré con gusto –la descolocó momentáneamente su desparpajo, mas supo apelar a toda su fuerza para no quedar en evidencia–. Si acaso llego a provocarle una sola lágrima… me lo tendré bien merecido.

No quiso creerlo de inmediato. ¿De qué servía, después de tantos años, darle la razón?

Entonces mantuvo la confianza, pero al decirlo, cualquier brizna sardónica quedó diluida ante el paso de la decisión que lo dominara al pronunciar esas palabras sin vacilar, sin la más mínima inflexión.

En ese segundo, no quiso creerle. No quiso ofrecerle semejante victoria. Por mucho que un hombre, con tal grado de decisión, no habría considerado ese instante como tal, sino como apenas un paso necesario en un camino que sólo puede terminar de una forma.

Al regresar, sin embargo, se sorprendió deseando que algo así pudiera estar en sus manos.

Porque seguía siendo un muchacho insensato que volvería a la guerra. Un muchacho abrumado también por un sentimiento que podía irle muy grande y… Dios, ¿cómo podía él atreverse a garantizar nada desde la seguridad que podía ofrecerle la distancia antes de regresar? Dudaba que hubiera emprendido la marcha al recrudecer el conflicto, ¿qué podía saber él?

Tampoco es como que ella misma pudiera saber algo más salvo… salvo lo que podía acarrear vivir en la primera línea…

Y el peso que tendría en Isabelle…

Sí. Isabelle. La menor de la familia. Y sin embargo, la primera de las dos hermanas en descubrir cuán grande podía ser el alcance de la herencia en algo tan delicado como pueden ser los sentimientos.

Ahora mira atrás y sabe que no tiene utilidad. Puede que ese pobre chico sólo hiciera la promesa movido… no, aplastado por la presencia de una Isabelle que, embriagada en ese segundo por lo que ese rebelde aristócrata pudiera hacerle sentir, terminó por arrebatarle también, y sin saberlo, algo fundamental en cualquier hombre y que en el caso de Black, al momento de abrir la boca, pareció brillar por su ausencia…

Aunque ahora Apolline se atreve a sonreír, al tiempo que permanece arrodillada en la hierba. Porque ahora sí lo sabe y lo puede afirmar. Puede que no tuviera tanto que ver con Isabelle el hecho de que Sirius Black careciera, en ese segundo de sentido común. Puede que tuviera una importante carencia del mismo a lo largo de su vida…

Y puede que Isabelle acentuara un poco la misma carencia sin quererlo… sin saberlo… claro que es perfectamente posible, pero… ¿Cómo saberlo ahora? No… no sólo eso… en realidad… ¿Serviría de algo?

–Te preguntarás a qué he venido, mi niña, pero… ya debes saberlo.

Claro que sí. Claro que debe saberlo. Incluso puede imaginar una triste sonrisa irónica.

Ella también supo de la partida de Sirius Black. Por mucho que Isabelle se empeñó en disimularlo. Y es que nadie resultó ajeno al cambio.

Y al presenciar el mismo y contemplar la dolorosa incertidumbre de sus padres, se culpó. ¿No debió esforzarse un poco más por impedirlo? No… ante la fuerza de algo así… ¿Habría sido posible conseguir un resultado, por pequeño que éste fuera?

Puede que la vida volviera en parte a la chica cuando nació Fleur.

Porque Apolline no tardó demasiado en entenderla a su vez. Cuando él apareció en su vida. Cuando careció por completo de sentido pensar demasiado las cosas. Cuando la seguridad fue tal que el único miedo posible era que pudieran perderse el uno al otro… y con tamañas certezas en mente, ¿qué más les quedaba por pensar o esperar?

A veces Apolline se esfuerza por recordar el instante en que conoció a su marido, la duración exacta del noviazgo, la proposición, la aceptación… todo lo que vino después…

A veces le parece un torbellino, un ciclón… cualquiera de esos eventos climáticos caracterizados por su poderío y velocidad. En otras, en tanto, sólo parecía una nebulosa de la que no sentía deseos de escapar. ¿Pero se vio tan extasiada? ¿O en última instancia supo conservar un atisbo de claridad?

Nadie se queda cuando llega, comentó alguna vez su madre, sin llegar a entenderla. Entonces… claro que era pequeña, pero Isabelle mucho más. ¿Lo habría pensado mejor de haber tenido chance? Quizá la tuvo y la llegada sólo hizo que la desdeñara.

Porque al mismo tiempo que Apolline celebraba esa inesperada llegada de aquello que nunca supo que esperaba hasta que apareció, la menor intentaba ser la misma, que la ausencia no resultara evidente… no dar chance a alguien más de extrañarla, a pesar de tener cartas de tanto en tanto que mantenían vivo un lazo, confirmaban una existencia que la añoranza bien podría haber desterrado a una tierra de sueños e ilusiones.

Pero si debe ser del todo sincera consigo misma, siente que fue ahí cuando su error dio comienzo en verdad.

Permitirse creer estúpidamente que bastaría con la partida de Black… que el tiempo haría el resto, sin importar cuántas cartas pudieran llegar, noticias correr o la de veces que la muchacha acariciara ese fino brazalete que, antes de él, jamás usó, plata labrada con intrincadas formas, demasiado exótico para atribuirse a orfebrería francesa…

Ni siquiera se atreve a recordar a su favor el embarazo que sobrevino tan poco después de todas las formalidades, la alegría de la espera, porque incluso cuando la acompañaba, Isabelle dejaba traslucir lo mismo a través de cada sonrisa o en aquellas ocasiones en que dejaba descansar una mano sobre su vientre, como hablando con la criatura, su futura sobrina…

¿Por qué no dijo nada cuando la vio sostener a Fleur, recién nacida, y esa humedad en sus ojos que bien podía ir más allá de la emoción del momento? ¿Tan ciega estaba en su propia dicha que no fue capaz de ir, en ese segundo, un poco más allá y aferrarse a la cotidiana soledad a la que una chica tan joven parecía ya consagrada?

Ahora tiene que verlo. Incluso en la expresión de su esposo por aquellos días, tan poco dado a captar las sutilezas de las emociones más escondidas… él, el mismo que, ahora entiende, veía a su joven cuñada con tanta compasión… tanta lástima… incapaz de recuperar algo de temple tras sus visitas…

Tuvo que decírselo. ¿Cuánta pena le inspiró para impulsarlo a hablar? ¿A qué punto tuvo que llegar para que tuviera que hacerla reaccionar a ella, la verdadera familia, la misma sangre?

Quizá habría sido diferente de haberse decidido a hablar un poco, sólo un poco antes…

En vez de eso, vino primero el grito. El grito que la alertó y le dio apenas el tiempo necesario para agradecer la ausencia de su hija y esposo. Un peso menos antes de correr al interior, sabedora de la habitación de dónde provino el grito…

–Aquí las cosas… casi están como las dejaste –comenta en voz alta. Lo hace incluso habiendo deudos cercanos. Sabe que un entorno así elimina los cuestionamientos–. Las niñas han… las niñas han crecido mucho, ¿has visto lo mucho que ha avanzado Fleur este año?

Si a avanzar se le puede llamar seguir semejante ejemplo…

¿Cuántas veces le contó la historia de una muchacha llamada Isabelle que, al enterarse de semejante noticia, perdió la fuerza por completo y no supo escapar del abismo que la pena terminó creando?

Apolline aún puede verla en la habitación. Ni siquiera necesita cerrar los ojos. Le basta con hallar una pizca de concentración para recrear su palidez espectral y los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos… no, el rostro húmedo. Desencajado. Enmarcado por el rubio cabello revuelto.

–Isabelle…

La misma que no tuvo fuerzas para responder a su llamado de inmediato. Con las manos aferrando el destrozado periódico… antes de mirarla… con tanta… tantísima pena… cómo podía caber tanta pena ahí…

–No es cierto…

No lo denotó. El estremecimiento que le causó esa lastimera súplica de su hermana menor. Al punto de casi arrebatarle su propia fuerza, sin saber de qué podía estar hablando, pero temiéndolo a cada instante…

–Qué…

–Dímelo…

–Isab…

–¡Dime que es mentira!

Tuvo que correr hacia ella. Y abrazarla. Impedirle soltarse. Que no se derrumbara. No sabe cómo. Porque terminó haciéndolo. Llorando a gritos contra su pecho. Como nunca hizo de niña. Como la niña que alguna vez fue y volvía a ser entre sus brazos.

Todo mientras en el periódico destrozado y tirado en el piso, encontraba de refilón las razones.

Tantos muertos a causa de una explosión causada por…

_No…_

Tantos muertos y las responsabilidad atribuida a…

_No… no…_

El mismo al que pasaron sumariamente, encerraron y ya atribuían su lealtad y mano en…

_No… no… ¡No!_

Porque no podía ser… debía ser una mentira… tenía que serlo, porque… porque él…

Él no.

Sin importar cuánto pudiera haberle desagradado ese tipo en su momento, verlo en la primera plana como el responsable de semejante masacre… revelándolo como un siervo de ese Señor Tenebroso que tanto temor ya causaba en todo el continente con su solo nombre…

Un crimen de tal magnitud que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica consideró necesario prescindir de juicio y encerrarlo de inmediato y…

Y de por vida…

Un miedo similar vuelve a como lo recuerda entonces. Sin semejante carga por esos años… ¿Qué tan distintas habrían sido las cosas? Ahora se conocen los detalles. Ahora… ahora el escándalo llega tantos… tantos años tarde… y la memoria del criminal devenido en héroe… de qué… ¿De qué demonios sirve ahora cuando en vida no tuvo una pizca de la justicia por la que se consagró en vida y por la que perdió todo?

Pero entonces nadie pronunció palabra. Ninguna escandalizada autoridad mágica internacional dijo "esta boca es mía". Porque todos tenían miedo de que algo así se pudiera repetir en sus propios territorios. Por aquel tiempo, claro que el miedo los volvería susceptibles de creer cualquier cosa, incluso que un tipo así tuviera relación con semejante masacre sin echar mano de lo necesario para esclarecerlo todo…

Porque claro, las enloquecidas carcajadas de un hombre en estado de shock siempre han sido las mejores pruebas ante cualquier cuestionamiento…

Pero Isabelle no supo explicarlo.

Por mucho que intentó viajar a Inglaterra y sus familiares se lo impidieron de todas las formas. Por mucho que ese tipo en particular tuviera terminantemente prohibidas las visitas, condenado no sólo a secarse, sino también a perder el juicio en el infierno en la tierra.

Por mucho que tal vez… sólo tal vez… hubiera sido más sencillo para ella lidiar con su muerte que con algo así…

Con la idea de saberlo destruido… perdiéndose poco a poco…

Porque así tanto lo amaba. Mientras el mundo lo señalaba y le escupía, ella nunca perdió la fe en él.

Pero sí la fuerza. Cada día. Y más ante la certeza de que su familia, en este caso, se ponía de lado del miedo y del mundo mismo.

Al final del día… ¿Se podía decir que ese pobre hombre tuviera culpa?

–Hace poco… supimos que Sirius… falleció en combate –se siente tonta sólo diciéndolo y el silencio posterior no ayuda a mejorar la impresión–. Siempre lo dijiste y… nunca te creímos, ¿recuerdas? Que él… él era un buen hombre… que llegado el día… volvería por ti, porque… te dio su palabra y… mucho más que eso… yo… sé que sí lo recuerdas.

Pero qué sentido tiene decirlo ahora. Ahora que él no está. Y no cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

Porque la fuga de un hombre tan peligroso fue noticia mundial. Por aquellos días, estúpidamente se le tenía por el segundo más peligroso después de su supuesto amo. Y tan grande fue el impacto de un escape virtualmente imposible que hasta se puso al tanto a los muggles de su peligrosidad.

Así que claro que semejante noticia corrió a toda velocidad por los canales habilitados. Por supuesto que las niñas comprendían que semejante sujeto desharrapado que reía en los carteles con su cara debía ser el más peligroso de los fugitivos. Puede que el mismo peligro disfrazara la melancolía en el semblante de una Apolline que apenas si podía creer que en ese despojo de ser humano se hubiera convertido el que alguna vez le pareció un muchacho mordaz, arrogante… pero bien parecido… un maldito temerario…

¿Cuánto tuvo que mediar de paranoia y tiempo antes de que la noticia se diluyera? ¿Cuánto antes de casi arrancarle el aire a través del pecho?

Un día como hoy. Una de esas extrañas ocurrencias. Ir a verla. Como lo hizo cuando supo que él se fugó. Como informó oportunamente, aunque ella ya debía de estar enterada. Como hizo ese día, tiempo después, porque sí. Aunque la noticia seguía fresca, sin saber por qué. A la hora a la que nadie acude. A la hora de la privacidad necesaria para poder dirigirle la palabra.

¿Lo reconoció a lo lejos o en verdad necesitó cubrir esa distancia?

Lo único que conservaba de sus mejores años era la estatura. Ni el largo del cabello ni la barba ni la piel adherida a los huesos… ni esas ropas… nada. Nada invitaba a ver en él… lo que vio. O puede que fuera, tras los pasos dados, las lágrimas que no se molestó en contener ni menos en disimular.

Antes de hincar la rodilla y depositar un pequeño objeto sobre la placa.

–¿Qué me hubieras dicho, mi ángel?

Ni siquiera era la misma voz. Parecía la de quien ha perdido el hábito de hablar y la necesidad lo empuja a recuperar aquello que casi creía olvidado. Algo que parecía atribuirse también a su capacidad de asombro, pues ni siquiera se inmutó en cuanto vio la varita de Apolline apuntando a su pecho.

–Tú…

–Sí, Apolline, yo –musitó Black tras reconocerla, habiéndose incorporado y permitiéndose incluso el amago de una sonrisa triste.

–Cómo te atreves… a regresar… después de todo lo que le hiciste –no fue consciente del temblor que sacudía su varita ni del ardor de sus ojos hasta que las lágrimas obstaculizaron su visión–. ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que sufrió por ti?

No contestó. Porque claro que no tenía idea. De lo que pudo representar verla apagarse de verdad, cada día, desde que se enterara de esa noticia, pero sin dejar de aferrarse a su fe en él… incluso cuando las fuerzas la abandonaron al punto de confinarla a su lecho, desde el cual miraba la ventana casi con una especie de anhelo…

¿Por cuántas noches veló su sueño? ¿Cuántas veces la escuchó llamarlo dormida?

Demasiadas. Simplemente demasiadas. Hasta que una mañana…

Bueno… una mañana decidió no volver a despertar. Recuperando parte del brillo que la caracterizara justo cuando ya era demasiado tarde…

¿Cuánto tardaron en arrancarle de los brazos el cuerpo inane de una joven consumida por ese dolor?

¿Cuánto tardó en volver a ser la misma para su propia familia antes de que todo lo demás se cayera a pedazos?

Incluso sin esas culpas… ¿Era digno un sujeto como él de algo así? ¿Era alguien digno de tanto?

No… cómo tan siquiera se le ocurría preguntar…

–¿Sabes que ella está ahí por tu culpa? –Él, siempre tan locuaz, permanecía de pie ante ella sin variar su expresión–. Te lo pedí, Black… te pedí… si sabías que no ibas a regresar… si no estabas seguro… si no podías prometerlo… ¡Por qué lo hiciste, desgraciado! ¡Por qué!

Nada. Dios, si tan solo dijera o hiciera algo… algo… lo que fuera que alimentara su propia rabia y no el temblor o las lágrimas que ya desfilaban por sus mejillas…

–Cómo te… atreves a regresar aquí –casi miró la placa y buscó en ella el recuerdo de días felices para darse valor–. Ni siquiera… debería entregarte y lo sabes.

Casi hubiera dicho que la sonrisa del hombre, tan pequeña, terminaba de perderse en su expresión desencajada.

–Siempre lo he sabido, Apolline.

¿Cuánta pena puede encerrar la voz de un hombre destruido?

Aún se lo pregunta. Entonces ni siquiera cabía el signo de interrogación en su cabeza, pero sí un atisbo de duda que hizo temblar su varita. Sabiendo que no podía apuntar a una cara tan… tan…

El temblor cesó cuando sintió la punta de la varita presionar el huesudo pecho del aparecido.

Pero ella no había dado ni un paso.

–¿Conoces Azkaban, Apolline? –La vio estremecerse. Fue apenas un instante que nadie habría percibido de no hallarse a la distancia adecuada. Por supuesto, incluso del otro lado del canal, todos conocían la existencia del infierno en la Tierra y la naturaleza de sus carceleros–. Toma todas las historias que has oído, todas ellas, todas aquellas que guardan relación con los gritos, la locura, el terror a quedarte dormido cada noche… a la idea de que la esperanza que te pueda quedar, el deseo de seguir con vida… cómo todo eso se pierde día tras día, noche tras noche… hasta la última gota de felicidad.

Las recordaba. Todas esas historias. De otro modo no podía explicar el posterior estremecimiento que la recorrió la noche después de la noticia. Cuando supo a ciencia cierta adónde lo habían enviado…

Y asumiendo que él, independiente de lo que pudiera pensar, no podía haber cometido un crimen de tal magnitud que lo volviera merecedor de… de algo… algo así como…

–Tómalas –continúa Black con esa voz ronca que hablaba de años de silencio–. Tómalas y multiplícalas por el número más grande que conozcas, una o dos o tres potencias, ¿a cuántas puedes llegar? Hazlo, no importa cuántas veces, sólo hazlo, incluso entonces… te quedarás corta.

Le creyó. Eso era lo peor de todo. Creerle. A la versión o al hombre. O a la pena de ese hombre. A cualquiera. Cualquiera de las dos. El mismo que apoyaba el pecho en la punta de la varita. El mismo que miraba la placa. El nombre. El anhelo de, al menos, poder tocar su nombre con los dedos.

–Esos desgraciados toman todos tus recuerdos felices… y te devuelven la locura misma –continuó como si nada, mientras tanto ella se preguntaba de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para mantener la varita levantada–. Pero si estoy aquí, hablándote y… pude escapar de todo eso… no pensarás que se debió a que me quitaron la alegría, ¿o sí? –Casi pudo sentirlo tragar el nudo en la garganta. El movimiento de la manzana lo delataba–. Dime… ¿Qué alegría me podía quedar si me quitaron a mis mejores amigos? Qué… ¿Qué maldita alegría me podía quedar si me apartaban para siempre de Isabelle?

Fue en esa última sílaba, al pronunciar su nombre, que esa voz ronca se quebró y la primera lágrima escapó de sus ojos grises, perdiéndose en esa mata descuidada de vello facial. Le temblaba el labio inferior. No volvió a mirarla. Quizá creía que el solo nombre le devolvería el rastro de su cara.

–En esas instancias… los mejores recuerdos… sólo me subrayaban que ya la había perdido… que no podría regresar –dejó escapar algo de aliento, el mismo pareció raspar todo a su paso–. No es… como que la libertad me sirva de mucho… si al menos… he cumplido en parte con mis amigos… pero ella ya no está –dejó escapar una risa irónica y la húmeda mirada se posó en ella–. Pensaba hacer esto tras acabar lo que sea que esto sea, creía… que vengarme… bueno, es una parte, ¿verdad? Porque no tengo mucho de lo que echar mano y… sé quién hizo esto y… sé lo que prometí.

–Sirius…

–No me entregues, no es necesario –fueron esos huesudos dedos los que se cerraron en torno a su mano casi con gentileza, afianzando la posición de la vara–. Tienes razón, la tienes en absolutamente todo, así que hazlo.

–Si… Sirius…

–Hazlo, Apolline.

Aún se pregunta qué la hizo desistir.

Después de años dándole vueltas a una idea que adquirió ribetes de obsesión. La misma que pudo haber concretado en cuanto lo tuvo frente a frente, la varita confirmando la existencia de la carne y los huesos… y él. Entregándose voluntariamente… ¿Esperaba acaso resistencia? Se consideraba una duelista capaz, de modo que bien podría haber reducido a un fugitivo que no tenía demasiado de haber alcanzado su liberta tras años del peor de los confinamientos.

Y aun así…

Lo siguiente que recuerda es a ella misma apareciendo en la sala de su casa, apenas pudiendo contener el llanto e incapaz de explicarle a su marido ese estado de ánimo. Porque nunca se lo dijo a nadie. No porque no pudieran entenderlo. Más bien porque no lo necesitaba. Porque en el fondo quería creer que había sido una forma diferente de vengarse del hombre que se llevó consigo a su hermana.

Sí. La muerte supondría el descanso. La vida sería el verdadero suplicio. Eso quería creer.

Eso quería. Porque eso tenía más sentido. Encajaba mejor con el alcance del daño sufrido y no la mera clemencia, la misericordia con un hombre destrozado que había perdido tanto o más que ella misma. Un hombre que, incluso en la cima de su propio dolor, sólo volvía para cumplir con su palabra.

Un hombre que mantuvo la cordura amparado en la certeza de que no volvería a ver a la mujer que amaba… ¿Quién vive después de algo así?

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Apolline sabe que no pudo por la misma razón por la que él regresó.

A pesar de todos esos años… a pesar de la culpa y de haber perdido tantas, tantísimas otras cosas, ella aún cree… confía en que la verá del otro lado y será entonces cuando le pida perdón por todo.

¿Podría perdonarle ella el haberle quitado la vida al hombre que amaba?

Quién sabe. Puede que incluso lo entendiera de algún modo. Que de ese lado, las cosas pudieran ser diferentes a tal punto que sucesos como un crimen tal vez pudieran verse con algo más de piedad.

La misma que le tuvo a un hombre que, a pesar de todo, terminó cumpliendo con el destino que ella le negara. Siendo él mismo. Recuperando una razón para volver a ser valiente. Dándolo todo para abrir los ojos del mundo a la verdad. No sólo a la verdad de su inocencia. La verdad de que la lucha nunca terminó. De que ésta continúa…

Volvió para convertirse en héroe. El primero. El punto de partida de un nuevo comienzo.

–Dale a Sirius mis recuerdos, hermana –musita Apolline con tristeza–. Y dile que lo siento… lo siento de verdad, pero con ustedes ya he tenido suficiente, yo… no quiero más… no más héroes en esta familia.

Eso es lo que quiere, pero… ¿Qué saca ya? Hace mucho que su hija ha dejado claras sus intenciones y ha corrido lejos de ellos. Recalcando que el día a día no es más que una colmena sobre la cual todos descansamos. Nuestros actos hallan sus ecos en las profundidades. Tarde o temprano vuelven a nosotros. Tarde o temprano, todo se vuelve a repetir.

Lo supo cuando Fleur señaló a ese muchacho. Independiente de la cicatriz, él ya estaba marcado. Independiente de todo, hay cosas que van más allá de la sangre.

Y en Harry Potter yacía ya la sombra de todos aquellos que pudieron haberle antecedido. Supone que, ahora, carga consigo la huella, el vestigio del último Black. ¿Sabrá que también carga con aquello que mantuvo vivo su corazón?

No más héroes, suplica en vano Apolline. Porque muy en el fondo sabe que ya es demasiado tarde.

Desde el comienzo mismo, Harry Potter es un héroe. Y no es algo de lo que pueda renegar.

Sólo espera que el eco de eso no alcance a su pequeña Fleur.

* * *

Muchos clientes dentro de esa cafetería muggle se mantienen en sus mundos. Sumidos todos en su propia tristeza.

El delgado muchacho no quiere contemplar, a través de la ventana, el principio de niebla que asoma por la calle a esa hora de la mañana. Las calles londinenses prometen relativo bullicio, pero el mismo no termina de asomar la nariz.

Es apenas una mirada que despega del periódico y del comienzo de las primeras notas fatalistas. Apenas una que dedica al ventanal.

Tiene la impresión de que siempre ha estado ahí. A la espera del descubrimiento. Porque la sonrisa que le dedica tiene cierto cariz de alivio.

Ni siquiera se tiene a pensar si ha hecho un pedido o pagado el mismo. Si lleva todo consigo o ha olvidado algo. Será una tontería. Porque independiente de las implicancias, lo cierto es que necesita… necesita más que nada convencerse…

Sigue de pie en esa acera. La delgada chaqueta la protege del inusual frío matinal. Tiene la impresión de que su presencia bebe de los colores del entorno. De otro modo no se explica esa suerte de halo que parece rodearla.

Quiere nombrarla. Necesita darle un sentido a su forma y convencerse de que es real. No otro sueño. No otro miedo que teme diluir con el solo contacto. Necesita… Dios, en verdad necesita…

–_Hagy…_

Hace… hace tanto de la última vez que la viera… y no parece ni siquiera que haya sido ayer…

Fleur permanece ahí, temerosa. Mirándolo. Comprendiendo cuán delgado luce. Cuán abatido. Esas huellas de noches y noches sin dormir… como si hubiera pasado más de un año, mucho más desde que abandonara el castillo, prometiendo regresar aunque él dijera que no era conveniente…

Quieta. Temerosa de que pueda perderlo de intentar vencer la niebla que comienza a rodearlos…

–Viniste –musita el muchacho con voz temblorosa. La reconoce. Hay… hay tanto en esa triste palabra…

–¿Lo dudaste?

–Confiaba… confiaba que… con todo esto…

–_Hagy…_

–Confiaba, pero… no quería –la mira. La mira con la decisión con que le pidiera marcharse. Pero también con la desesperación del náufrago que parece ahogarse–. Te he extrañado.

–_Hagy _–musita la chica con voz susurrante, temiendo que una nota más la haga perder el control sobre la misma–. ¿Aún _quiegues _que me vaya?

Le tiembla el labio al hablar. Apenas si puede mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo, nunca ha estado tan seguro de algo como ahora mismo en su vida.

–Si he seguido vivo… ha sido para esto, Fleur –quiere, pero algo le falta para dar esos malditos pasos–. Desde que te fuiste… sólo he querido… ver de nuevo tus ojos y creer… que no tendré que aceptar que despertaré y los perderé –esas palabras parecen haberse llevado sus fuerzas, pero le queda algo para añadir–: No soportaría… no otra vez.

Quiere reír. Quiere llorar. Quiere gritar… porque… cómo es posible que, con todo, siga siendo él…

Y sigue siendo ella misma. La misma que decide cruzar la distancia. Porque demasiado peso lo retiene a él de cualquier cosa. Porque no opondrá resistencia y lo sabe. Porque no importa cuánto pase, le sigue sacando una ligera ventaja y eso, aunque él no lo diga, le avergüenza, incluso cuando le toma la cara con ambas manos.

No. No es el mismo. Hay más en esos rasgos. Más de lo que dicen las noticias. Más de lo que pueda imaginar por el solo hecho de pensarlo cada noche al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Cada mañana, al despertar y recobrar la conciencia de su ser. Más de lo que pueden abarcar términos como pena, pérdida, dolor o muerte.

Así y todo, la cicatriz sigue en ese lugar y sus labios la reconocen al contacto. Sintiendo que con el solo tacto, le devuelve y le quita las energías al muchacho.

–Me has hecho _espegag, Hagy Potteg _–murmura contra su frente, sintiendo de súbito las manos del chico posándose sobre las suyas y apretando ligeramente.

–Fleur…

–¿Tengo que _pagagme fgente _a un _gan_ _pego paga _que vengas _pog _mí?

Al principio no lo entiende. Tiene que mirarla un largo rato a los ojos para terminar de comprender. Cuando lo hace, sus propios ojos se abren a más no poder antes de que ella le ofrezca otra sonrisa, sin separar la propia frente de la de él.

–Tú… tú eras…

–Ya escapaste una vez –le recuerda la joven con fingida indignación–. Tomó años, _pego _aquí estás.

–Fleur…

–_¿Ahoga _sabes qué _pasagá _si lo intentas _otga _vez?

Sí. Lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe. Incluso cuando ella lo abraza. Incluso cuando siente que podría vender su alma para detener el tiempo y quedarse así, con ella… sabe que no puede responder a esa pregunta.

Porque la pérdida de Sirius sólo confirma que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. Y ahora lo sabe, está marcado. En absolutamente todos los sentidos. Y no sabe cómo decirle a ella toda la verdad. A ella. Tal vez lo más grande que le ha pasado, incluso sin saberlo hace ya tantos años.

No puede responder. No quiere su tristeza. En cambio, sólo la abraza. Porque es lo que lleva deseando desde la despedida.

Porque ahora mismo… ella es toda la razón que necesita para seguir viviendo.

La certeza de abrazarla. De saber que, esta vez, no sólo no desaparecerá.

La recordará. Desde el principio hasta el final.


	9. Harry: Es volver a nacer

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**Después de este tiempo prolongado, regreso. Como dije, mi intención siempre ha sido acabar esta historia. En parte porque si bien es más pequeña que muchas otras que he publicado, siendo que cada capítulo encierra un desafío mayúsculo mezcla de la narración, los personajes y los acontecimientos. Por no mencionar que se trata de una de las sagas más queridas y respetadas de los últimos treinta años. La suma de todos estos factores me ha llevado al límite de mi capacidad literaria y es un desafío que no estoy dispuesto a abandonar. No tanto porque lo insólito de la pareja me atraiga en más de un sentido, sino porque me he descubierto escribiendo como nunca en mi vida soñé que lo haría. J.K Rowling, estaremos de acuerdo, es una magnífica escritora y tomar como base su trabajo obliga al desquiciado que intente tomar el reto, si no a estar a la altura, al menos a dar todo de sí con tal de acercarse unos cuantos niveles respecto del Everest que es su obra completa.**

**Así que retomamos la historia en los comienzos del sexto año de Hogwarts y en los primeros compases de la declarada Segunda Guerra Mágica y en una noche en particular. Aquí la distancia entre la narración original y este proyecto se ensancha más si cabe, pero la línea principal prevalece. Mentiría si dijera que sé cómo continuar. Puede que en el siguiente capítulo quiera ahondar un poco más en el sexto año o me lance de cabeza al séptimo, tengo algunas ideas pero quiero madurarlas como se debe. Porque ustedes merecen un gran trabajo.**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer la oportunidad que me dan sus lecturas, comentarios y marcando como favorita esta historia, en especial a la querida Chiara Polairix, Fitsulon, carlos29, moorei, thisdarkpassenger, TaoRyu, Josuh todos aquellos que quizá se me ha escapado olvidar, pero no duden, todos ustedes, que son el motor de esta historia, su corazón. Su alma toda.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar salvo que J.K Rowling es la autora intelectual y culpable de una generación de lectores del mundo mágica, les doy la bienvenida a la lectura.**

* * *

**IX**

Si el muchacho se detiene a considerarlo, no es como que imaginara alguna vez cómo sería su vida solo.

De algún modo, muchos detalles han confabulado, hasta el día de hoy, para recordarle mejor esa situación. No será tan malagradecido para olvidar la presencia de esos amigos suyos, ni qué decir de la familia de su amigo, pero el vacío que deja tras de sí la pérdida de su padrino no hace sino subrayar un hecho que, hasta ahora, ha pasado por alto. Sea inconsciente o no… puede que la falta de esa certeza volviera todo algo más cómodo.

Él es el último de los suyos. De cerrar los ojos, no quedará rastro.

Y ahora más que nunca, la posibilidad es muy, muy cierta.

Y no importa lo que diga el resto. Es cuestión de mirar alrededor. No puede sentarse. Tampoco desaparecer y volver cuando ya esté listo. Es tan sencillo como que debe ser pronto. No antes. No después. Ni siquiera ahora. Pero pronto. Quizá hasta sea mejor que sea ahora, pero eso ya es demasiado pedir.

Pero sabe que, mientras tanto, el día a día sigue su curso, acentuando la urgencia.

Puede que no lo supiera con anterioridad. Que no dejara de ser la suerte de fantasma en su cabeza del que debía desprenderse en algún momento. Ahora, sin embargo, es una certeza. Un hecho cierto. Una marca tan real como su propia cicatriz. Qué dice, la misma parece diseñada para subrayar todo lo demás.

Así que si antes no pensó en cómo sería su vida tras terminar los estudios porque le parecía demasiado lejano para intentar aferrarse a ello, ahora no es como que las cosas hayan cambiado para mejor.

Es tan simple como que el futuro inmediato sólo lo ocupa una cosa. Después de eso…

¿Qué?

No se lo ha dicho a nadie. Supone que estar solo no es únicamente una forma de lidiar con el duelo. Se parece más a un retiro. A la necesidad de hacer suya esa realidad. Ese nuevo estatus. Por muy extraño que pueda parecer, incluso tras la explicación recibida. Por muy lógico que ahora mismo suene, dentro del absurdo que encierran los posibles escenarios.

Porque el hecho de ser él… de tener que ser…

Puede que eso y no una explicación más predecible lo llevara a hacer abandono de esa maldita casa que, al parecer, tuvo que sentir como su hogar en algún momento de su malograda infancia. Voldemort querría acabar pronto con ello y él se ha tenido que comer tantísimos años aguantando ser algo menos que el paria en una familia que no lo quiere cuando habría bastado desde el comienzo…

A veces no puede evitarlo. La idea está ahí. Y cuando el abismo le devuelve la mirada, le resulta casi seductora.

Fue más sencillo en soledad. Cuando se hartó. Cuando consideró que el peso de ese todo o nada fue tan cierto que ya no merecía la pena pretender que sentía el menor deseo de esconderse de la realidad. ¿Pero habrá sido el duelo? ¿Habrá sido el peso de la verdad misma? Un cincuenta y cincuenta… qué mitad y mitad puede haber frente al maldito mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos siendo él apenas… apenas…

Y nadie lo detuvo esa tarde. Lo último que esperaba era un gesto de esa gente que, se suponía, eran parientes suyos. Nada, por supuesto. Con los pies en el exterior, algo. Una tontería en la línea de regresar, que la situación era un caos, que no podía permitirse andar por ahí así como así…

Como si no supiera que lo vigilaban noche y día…

Un movimiento de varita y ese absurdo autobús lo encontró. Tampoco es que la tripulación le hiciera muchas preguntas (no más de las adivinadas, las consabidas). Y nadie subió tras él. Fue tan simple como llegar con sus pertenencias y una jaula vacía. Aparecer en la puerta del bar que lo recibiera en su undécimo cumpleaños, cuando el mundo en verdad se abrió ante sus ojos…

Y preguntarse si no sería posible volver al tiempo en que ignoraba esa parte de sí mismo, pero… ¿Habría sido más sencillo entonces?

Puede que sorprendiera un poco su presencia, más considerando que no hacía tanto del inicio de las vacaciones de verano, pero Tom el administrador no ha sido del tipo de los que hacen preguntas, menos a las caras que parecen pedir a gritos más silencio que otra cosa, independiente de que esas caras pertenezcan a muchachos que aún siguen en sus quince.

Y luego… ¿Qué?

Los días pasaron. Lentos. Pesados. Uno tras otro. Quizá llorar aflojara un poco la marcha, pero no lo hizo. Ni una lágrima. Porque el silencio parecía llevarse hasta las fuerzas necesarias para derramarlas.

Al menos la pena no llegaba a nublar el juicio de un joven que venía a experimentar, en parte, aquello que llevaba un tiempo anhelando.

Algo muy parecido a la paz. Sin esperar a mañana. Sin esperar nada en realidad que no fuera lo inevitable e incluso lo mismo no tenía para cuándo llegar, a pesar de la fatalidad que se respiraba en las calles de Londres.

A pesar de atreverse a mirar la ventana a la espera de la llegada de la lechuza blanca y lo que pudiera llevar atado a la pata.

A veces esas preguntas suavizaban el duelo.

Suponiendo que saliera todo bien… ¿Sería así la independencia? ¿O tendría mayores matices de pertenecerle la habitación?

Vista ahora, más que una paz silenciosa o una soledad buscada, al muchacho le parece casi un grito enmudecido de alguien que no tiene… no conoce otra forma de desahogarse. Porque durante años, se obligó a callar el miedo o la pena por temor a algo peor. Y cuando ese algo peor se convirtió en rutina, tanto la pena como el temor pasaron a perder significado.

Tal vez porque, en aquel tiempo, lo poco que pudiera perder carecía de importancia.

Por estúpido que suene, ahora intenta encontrar un rastro del sentir de esos días. No lo consigue.

En tanto tenga los dedos atrapados en esas hebras finas y doradas, lograr algo así es imposible en todos los sentidos.

Sonríe. No demasiado. Pero es un avance. Ya no es tan complicado.

Antes le sorprendía. Ahora es sencillo. Basta con no buscar una explicación. La observa y pierde la noción del tiempo. Así de simple. Abstracción. Distracción. ¿Cómo puede llamarlo? Tal vez entrar en una realidad en que todo pierde valor. Todo más allá de ella y el cabello que se enreda entre sus dedos.

A veces le basta con eso. Con las hebras enredadas. Con escucharla respirar. Con verla dormir.

Con convencerse de que todo eso en verdad le está pasando a él.

Algo… ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Sólo sabe que es grande. Enorme… maldita sea, jodidamente inmenso. Inabarcable en absolutamente todos los malditos sentidos. No sabe dónde empieza o termina. Sólo sabe que semejante inmensidad lo abruma. Lo intimida. Lo asusta.

Y al mismo tiempo, dentro de su propia pena silenciada, comprende que todo eso pierde valor si se detiene a pensar que, antes de ella… antes de ese momento, no estaba ni cerca de rozar algo tan parecido a la felicidad con la punta de los dedos.

Y si es verdad que su padre habló a través de la boca de Sirius, es ahora que puede entenderlo.

Es simple en su inmensidad. En su extraña complejidad. Es… es tantas cosas que tal vez la descripción de su padre sea precisa, pero se queda corta.

Hará un largo rato que pasa de medianoche y Fleur duerme en su cama. No ha notado que él se ha movido de entre las mantas para tomar asiento en la primera silla que encontró. Porque necesitaba verla desde otro ángulo. Convencerse de que era… es… sigue siendo real.

Pudo leerlo en su expresión en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de su habitación en la taberna. Pudo percibir el desconcierto, casi el desagrado, la incredulidad ante el solo hecho de que él se estuviera quedando en semejante sitio. Sigues siendo tú después de todo, pensó el chico con una pizca de humor, apenas curvando los labios.

–Mi _depagtamento_ es más amplio –comentó desde la patética ventana del cuarto, contemplando la perspectiva de unos edificios, mágicos y no, que se confundían más allá del halo grisáceo que parecía cubrirlo todo a esa hora del día.

En esencia todos los hombre son iguales, les pese o no, recuerda que le soltó Hermione alguna vez. No tanto como crítica sino como advertencia. Un adusto consejo. O un llamado de atención. Una forma de obligarlo a leer entre líneas. Lo hacía parecer tan sencillo… ¿Cómo es que en ese segundo no supuso dificultad?

No es que pudiera leerla a la perfección, pero en ese segundo… Fleur estaba tan absolutamente lejos de la hermética y arrogante presencia de los primeros días en suelo británico… ¿Sería así con todos a causa de su estado de ánimo o todo se reduciría a una ventaja con que sólo él contaba y que ella no le ofrecería a nadie más?

O puede que la sugerencia fuera lo bastante cristalina como para superar la aparentemente sólida ceguera que parece unir a todos los hombres del planeta más allá del código genético.

–No dudo que lo sea, pero… por ahora… sé mi invitada, dame ese honor.

Si Hermione lo hubiera oído, se habría sentido enormemente orgullosa.

Se suponía que bajarían. Que irían a dar un paseo. Que buscarían un lugar donde tomar asiento. Que en última instancia, intentarían conversar en una atmósfera menos opresiva. Ahora, sin embargo, mira lo que puede a través de la ventana. Es una idea ridícula. Quizás estén mejor encerrados. Quizá siempre estuvieron mejor tras esa puerta.

Tal vez ella ya estaba al tanto mucho antes de que él pudiera decir nada. En un comienzo, sin embargo, resultó evidente que estaba nerviosa y sobre todo, ansiosa por llenar los vacíos silentes con cualquier cosa, empezando por una pormenorizada descripción de sus días en el país desde su llegada, el trabajo, cómo terminó desarrollando una rutina de la que estaba muy orgullosa, casi desesperada por no perder detalle, que hasta el gato al que solía darle de comer cuando pasaba por ahí cerca parecía ser importante, por mucho que no pensara en un nombre con anterioridad, no fuera a ser que el desgraciado infiel tuviera una familia y fuera con ella en aquellos días en que…

–Fleur…

No es que no quisiera oírla. En realidad, se habría quedado escuchándola hablar de importancia y tonterías quizá cuánto, quizá no tuviera importancia el cuánto, no entonces, no después. Tan siquiera nunca. Sólo interrumpió porque lo necesitaba. Porque a medida que hablaba… a medida que la escuchaba, más seguro estaba de una sola certeza, que era todo lo que necesitaba y más en ese segundo, frente a ella, atreviéndose por una vez a poner una mano sobre la suya, rezando porque no se percibiera su propio temblor…

Y sobresaltándola ligeramente. No sabía cómo la miraba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera una manera específica de mirarla más allá de su propio sentir…

–No sabes… cuánto… –cuánto qué. La extrañó. La escuchó. La pensó. La leyó. Tantas… tantísimas cosas en cada línea de las cartas que acumuló… tantas–. No sabes cuánto… te extrañé…

Ella se detuvo. Lo escuchó. Sonrió. El par de lágrimas las atrapó en el trayecto.

–Y… ¿Tuve que _buscagte paga _que lo _entendiegas_?

Fue extraño cuando ella apretó su mano. Sintió como si tuviera que devolverle el tacto con decisión. Como si lo contrario no existiera ni siquiera como una opción. No quiso decirle la verdad. Que lo entendió hace mucho. Cuando se vio incapaz de… demonios, ¿en serio estuvo a punto de…?

Porque en ese instante, teniéndola tan cerca… las cosas parecían tan… tan diferentes…

No se trataba de no saberlo. Se trataba de quererlo. Y en ese segundo quería tanto… con tantas ganas…

–Para que te lo dijera –corrigió Harry con amargura.

–¿_Pog _ qué?

–Mírame, Fleur –musitó el joven, sin querer dejarse abatir. Del dicho al hecho…–. Tú sabes quién soy… y sabes… sabes que mereces…

–_Meguezco _que ni _siquiega _pienses eso –interrumpió ella, feroz de súbito, sin soltarlo.

–Pero… tú…

–Yo te elegí –fue la primera vez que las palabras brotaron de sus labios con tal claridad, neutras, despojadas del acento. Si ella lo notó, no dio señales de ello–. Y mucho antes de _elegigte… _y mucho más _ahoga_.

¿Sabría ella todo? No, claro que no. Sabe que debe decírselo, pero… no es tan… no, incluso si se lo dice, ¿cambiará en algo su forma de verlo?

–Oí lo que pasó –continuó ella en voz baja–. Ese _hombge _que _muguió…_ no sólo _ega _inocente.

–Si no fuera por él… yo no estaría aquí.

–Lo sé, yo…

–Lo que te quiero decir, Fleur –cómo decírselo. ¿Sería acaso más sencillo si no lo miraba? Sin esa… decisión grabada en la mirada–. Lo que quiero… quiero decir es… que ahora… no soy el más apropiado para prometerte nada.

–_Hagy…_

–No sé qué será de mí el día de mañana… ni siquiera sé si tendré un día de mañana, pero tú… tienes todo lo que yo jamás podré tener –no quería delatarse. Por supuesto que quiere eso y tantas cosas… no quiere entregarse sin pelear, pero… pero la esperanza no le alcanza para nublar su juicio. Y en ese segundo, al menos, más que nada tenía claro que lo último que quería era fallarle–. Al menos sabes en qué estoy metido y mis posibilidades y…

–Yo _cgeo _en ti, _Hagy._

–Fleur, no…

–Déjame _tegminag _–no sabía por qué hablaban en voz baja ni mucho menos por qué, de pronto, se había vuelto necesaria tal cercanía para poder hablar–. Sé que _egues _El Elegido _paga _muchos y… sé que… sé que mucho antes de todo esto… tú has sido la _espeganza_ de mucho, _pego… _si _cgees pog _un segundo que tomo mis decisiones pensando en eso… me _ofendeguías._

–Qué… qué dices…

–_Ega _una niña cuando de conocí y tú… tú _egas _más pequeño, ¿_guecuegdas? _–A veces aún tenía pesadillas con ese momento, la pregunta casi sobraba–. _Pego _incluso entonces… yo tuve _clago _que _seguías paga _mí y _paga _nadie más.

–Tú…

–Así que… no _impogta _lo que digas tú o el _guesto_, es tan simple como que lo decidí hace años y he peleado toda mi vida pensando que _encontgaguía _y _haguía_ todo eso _guealidad, _¿entiendes? –Una de sus manos subió a la cara del joven y se detuvo en la cicatriz, como recordando la propia marca que le dejó–. No sólo abandoné mi casa… la _seguguidad _de mi familia _pog buscagte, _vine a este país a _asegugagme _que nadie, ni _siquiega _ese idiota _caga _de _segpiente _te _apagte _de mí.

Sonaba tan… tan insensato y al mismo tiempo… era imposible no tomarla en serio. La misma convicción de años antes. La misma que parecía destilar cada una de sus cartas, necesitando estúpidamente verla de frente y escucharla para entender hasta qué punto estaba ella dispuesta a ir con tal de…

Pero lo más importante. Con ese grado de decisión… ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera considerar ser menos?

–_Hagy…_

–¿Fleur?

–¿Me vas a _decig _algo?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–_Pogque… _no _cgeo _que _quiega espegagte _más.

No ha pasado tanto, así que el muchacho aún puede verse desconcertado antes de entender… antes de que ella le hiciera entender lo que quería decirle tras agarrarle la cara con ambas manos y reducir la distancia entre ambos a la nada misma. Independiente de que nunca antes pasara por algo así… que la vez más cercana se detuviera por el solo hecho de pensar en ella…

Dios… ¿Qué diría si se enterara de algo así? No, no quiere tentar la suerte. Poniendo a prueba su temperamento…

Tocar el cielo… ¿Eso fue? O no, tal vez… creer que el fuego también sea vida.

Pero más allá de las sensaciones físicas que podía traer consigo que ella lo aferrara del cuello con ambos brazos para impedir que se alejara… más allá de obligarlo una parte de sí mismo que parecía comprender, más allá de la abrasadora humedad que parecía rodearlo todo, que sus propias manos debían estar en su cintura y en ningún otro lugar, porque la sola idea de que ella se esfumara y se convirtiera en un maldito y cruel sueño…

¿Habría sido menos real si no hubiera sentido sus lágrimas a la par de sus labios? No… no… ¿Era posible que hubiera una niña perdida en ese incendio decidido de mujer?

Antes de ese beso que pareció llenar de color el abismo de esa destartalada habitación… ¿Hubo vida? ¿O todo se redujo desde el comienzo a nacer para encontrarla en sus brazos, en sus labios?

O tal vez… todos nosotros, pensó, nacemos una vez a esta vida. Y volvemos a nacer cuando encontramos el color de la vida misma.

Es increíble que ahora se vea tan tranquila entre las mantas. Aún está vestida. Pero casi diría que está teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida. Echa una mirada al deteriorado reloj que se deja ver en su muñeca. Ya casi es hora. Antes de dejar la habitación, sin embargo, Harry deposita, con algo más de confianza, un beso en su frente. Se queda ahí más de lo necesario. No le importaría que despierte, pero sabe que no lo hará.

De cualquier manera, el cosquilleo de la piel le acompaña hasta el comedor de la taberna, allá donde ya lo espera el anciano profesor, tan sereno como siempre. Cualquier diría incluso que está disfrutando de esa solitaria espera, pese a que la mano ennegrecida y chamuscada que el muchacho consigue ver apenas de refilón, sin duda, habla de un dolor considerable.

–Buenas noches, Harry –saluda el anciano, una vez el chico ha tomado asiento frente a él, dedicándole una sonrisa serena–. ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Delacour?

Hará ya un tiempo que el muchacho ha decidido dejar de hacerse preguntas. Sea que las mismas tengan o no una respuesta satisfactoria. Supone que el misterio de cómo el anciano director de la escuela es capaz de estar al tanto de todo haciendo o no uso de espías sigue siendo, en el mejor de los casos, una de esas tantas preguntas que quizá quiera responder, pero el esfuerzo que las mismas habrán de requerir debe ser considerable. En el mejor de los casos.

Así que el muchacho, más allá del inicial desconcierto que le supone una pregunta tan directa, consigue mantener el hilo.

–Muy bien, gracias profesor, ¿y usted?

–Ah, me temo que, por mucho que me gustaría invertir esta agradable noche charlando de lo mucho que me sorprende tu actual situación, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder, espero no te moleste.

–No se preocupe, imagino que tendrá muchos asuntos.

–Desde luego, desde luego, mas ello no me excusa de mostrar mayor diligencia, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Ahora que la pregunta se deja caer, el muchacho no sabe cómo sentirse. Imagina que no saca nada con mentir. Lo cierto es que, tras esas gafas de media luna, los ojos serían capaces de ver más allá de las endebles barreras que pueda levantar el joven. Y supone que eso podría derivar en la imperiosa necesidad de fortalecer la capacidad que pueda tener de cerrar su mente.

Así y todo, tal vez el anciano director no sea del todo idóneo para preguntar nada considerando el estado de su mano y las lógicas preguntas que la misma debe acarrear. El muchacho incluso se siente en la tentación de plantear un potencial intercambio. Del mismo modo que el director, en su momento, reconoció ver su reflejo en ese particular espejo sosteniendo un par de media… por favor, ¿a quién demonios creía engañar?

Pero el muchacho no tiene ánimos para discutir. Ni siquiera tiene idea de para qué lo puede necesitar tanto, a él en particular y en una noche como aquella. Es más, mucho le sorprende que no haya hecho aún comentario alguno respecto de su solitaria condición. De haber abandonado la supuesta seguridad que debería brindarle la horrenda casa de sus tíos. De hallarse en el punto neurálgico que parece unir lo mágico con lo que no…

Casi se diría que el anciano se muestra inusualmente… ¿Conforme con todo?

–Supongo que… algo mejor –confiesa el muchacho, aún incapaz de mirarlo del todo sin recordar sus propios gritos en el despacho. Su doloroso arrebato de pérdida, rabia… desolación pura…

–Puedo entender que hayan sido días difíciles –tantea el viejo profesor con delicadeza. No. No intenta sonsacarle nada. En verdad… es la primera vez que el chico lo ve así. Temeroso de utilizar las palabras equivocadas.

–Sí… bueno… la parte más difícil es asumir que… él no volverá a escribirme.

Dicho así, suena tan tonto…

Y sin embargo, casi le sorprende el propio ardor de sus ojos. El delgado hilo de voz que escapa de sus labios. Como el niño que alguna vez fue, obligado a confesar cualquier pequeña travesura, en su momento amplificada. Llevada a extremos irracionales. Convertida en poco menos que un crimen que sólo se purgaba con una atroz sentencia.

–Lo creas o no… también lo extraño –confiesa el anciano, desconcertando al joven un poco más si cabe–. Supongo que… a pesar de todo lo ocurrido… él seguía representando mejores años en que… daba la impresión de que, si seguíamos todos juntos, nada ni nadie nos detendría; no me malentiendas, lo sigo creyendo, pero… él siempre destiló una chispa de vitalidad que todos, incluso sin saberlo, vimos y no pudimos agradecer a tiempo, como es debido.

Es una forma diferente de referirse al padrino ausente. Aunque esa imagen no parezca encajar con sus últimos años, ahogado por la sombra de la clandestinidad apenas rota, confinado en la casa que siempre maldijo y odió.

A veces vuelve a esa imagen suya. Quiere reemplazarla. Inventar recuerdos. Qué habría sido de ellos si se hubieran conocido como debía ser. Un padrino joven, vital, ruidoso, alegre… esa carismática figura que alguna vez tuvo que cruzar al continente para hacerse escuchar. Porque se resiste a recordarlo así. En esos años desesperados y sobre todo, por su culpa…

–Si de algo puedo estar seguro, Harry, es que incluso en el último instante, Sirius creyó en ti y… consideró que por eso merecía dar la vida.

Por qué tiene que decirlo… ¿No sabe que eso no aligera la carga de ninguna manera? Peor aún…

_Yo cgeo en ti, Hagy._

Si antes era un nudo, ahora la tensión a la altura de su garganta asemeja el traumatismo causado por un puño de piedra. Un golpe que lo deja sin aire, al tiempo que el ardor en sus ojos amenaza con descontrolarse. No quiere que el anciano lo vea perder la poca firmeza que le va quedando.

Porque… es poco… tan poco lo que le va quedando…

¿Y qué pasaría si él no puede…?

–Profesor…

–Dime, Harry.

–Usted… usted lo sabe, ¿no es así? Todo esto… lo sabe.

El anciano se limita a mirarlo. Da la impresión de que el brillo de esos ojos azules se ve amplificado por las gafas y supera con creces la luz que pueda reflejar la larga barba blanca. No abre la boca. No ofrece una respuesta que intenta ser ingeniosa y lleva al punto de partida. Sólo calla. Sólo espera. Lo espera. Y espera, a su vez, que baste con esa respuesta. La misma que el chico entiende y lo insta a continuar.

–Cómo… digo, qué… ¿Qué se hace en este caso? Cómo… ¿Cómo se puede seguir? Yo… yo… no lo sé –parece que se ahoga con su propia lengua. Que la misma lo traiciona. Que las ideas se le escurren entre las grietas de su frágil temple–. Ahora mismo, yo… siento tanto que no sé… no sé cómo debo seguir… cómo puedo impedir que llegue a pasar… es decir, tengo… tengo tanto miedo de… de…

–¿De qué, Harry?

–De perderla.

La confesión resuena en la solitaria estancia. Harry tiene la impresión de que las palabras remecen sus huesos y le arañan la garganta en su frenético camino hacia el exterior. Decirlo no lo alivia. Ahora el temor tiene cuerpo. Una forma imprecisa, pero forma al fin. Aquello que confirma su existencia en paralelo a la suya propia. Al menos ya no lo mata con lentitud por dentro, pero ahora…

Ahora ni siquiera se atreve a mirar al anciano profesor y encontrar el reflejo de su propio semblante derrotado cuando se supone que ese descubrimiento reciente…

No. No. No ha descubierto nada. Sólo ha bendecido el sentir con la forma física que lleva exigiendo desde su génesis. Y ahora mismo se arrepiente. Como lleva arrepintiéndose de tantas, tantísimas cosas ya…

–Harry… ¿Has pensado alguna vez cuántos seres humanos pueblan este planeta?

Es tan extraño escucharlo inquirir algo que parece de una naturaleza tan… tan apartada de lo que es el mundo de ambos y tantos otros, que le resulta difícil decidir cómo debe reaccionar ante semejante cuestionamiento.

–Hay miles, millones de especies clasificadas en diversos géneros, algunas más o menos conocidas y así y todo… de ese infinidad, ese número que tan lejos parece de nuestro alcance… surgimos nosotros, seres tan frágiles en tantos aspectos y al mismo tiempo, conscientes de tantas cosas… incluyendo de nosotros mismos… ¿Te has detenido alguna vez a pensar lo que eso significa?

Cierto que no, quiere decir el chico, abrumado de súbito ante el escenario que le pinta el director de la escuela, acaso desesperado por dejarse llevar por una conjetura que sea capaz de abstraerlo el tiempo necesario para recuperar la entereza.

–Y dirás que de todas las criaturas que pueblan este mundo tan complejo, no somos los únicos a los que se nos bendijo con la capacidad de amar, pero… ¿Te has detenido a pensar cuántas de esas maravillosas criaturas son conscientes de lo que amar significa?

El muchacho quiere responder algo. Cualquier cosa. Algo que lo rescate. Que lo ayude a emerger. Que no suponga una aterradora dificultad…

–¿Cómo podría, Harry, algo tan sorprendente encerrar un peligro? Puedes poner la inteligencia, la libertad en la cima de una pirámide como las cualidades que nos distinguen verdaderamente de las demás criaturas, pero… ¿Qué sería de ellas si no existieran al servicio del amor? –Tras las gafas, los ojos del profesor parecen sonreír a la par de su semblante todo–. De todas las decisiones que has tomado hasta ahora, Harry, amar tal vez sea la más maravillosa de ellas.

–Pero… yo…

–Y es normal que tengas miedo, que te sientas abrumado… que ante algo así, no sepas exactamente qué hacer y es ahí donde el amor demuestra su extraordinaria naturaleza, en el hecho de que no debes encontrar la respuesta en soledad –ahora la sonrisa del anciano es abierta y franca–. Te aseguro que ella debe estar tanto o más asustada que tú por el hecho de quizá creer que puede arruinarlo todo, pero no se detiene porque sabe que pelea por algo… por alguien que vale absolutamente la pena.

Es inevitable. Las palabras de Dumbledore lo azoran. No sabe hacia dónde mirar y por un momento, podría jurar que el director sonríe casi divertido ante su actitud.

–No eres más valiente por apartarte de todos ni más cobarde por decidir amar, Harry, porque el día de mañana te pueden faltar fuerzas, a todos nos faltan llegado un punto, pero si te aferras a lo más grande que tienes… no tienes cómo fallar –de pronto, el anciano se halla de pie a su lado y deja reposar la arrugada mano sana que le queda en el hombro del atribulado joven–. Ni el más cobarde se resiste a su influencia transformadora.

Sí. Aún tiene miedo. Pero ahora tiene más sentido. Incluso cree que puede levantarse. Ponerse de pie y permanecer así un lapso prolongado. No. No está bien. No del todo, al menos. Pero está mejor. Al menos ahora puede ver su pérdida con otros ojos. Al menos ahora… puede dejar de temer en parte por lo que tiene y valorar en plenitud su magnitud.

Tal vez le tome lo suyo, pero… las circunstancias apremian y es tan difícil sobreponerse a ellas…

–Profesor…

–¿Si, Harry?

–La profecía, yo… no se lo he dicho a Fleur aún…

–Todo tiene su momento, Harry, no está en tu mano forzar las cosas, sabrás cuando llegue la ocasión, por no decir que es una noticia que aún debes asimilar correctamente.

–Pero… ¿Cree que debo decírselo?

–Si no podemos confiar en quienes amamos, ¿qué sentido tendría amar? –En verdad Harry desea que el anciano deje de emplear esas palabras o la vergüenza no le permitirá mirarlo a los ojos más de unos segundos–. Ahora vamos, muchacho, la noche aún es joven.

–¿Adónde iremos, señor?

–Primero iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo y después podremos charlar un poco más en profundidad de ciertas decisiones que he tomado respecto de tu formación.

–¿Disculpe?

–Luego, Harry, primero lo primero y por cierto, espero que hayas dejado una nota a la señorita Delacour con las debidas explicaciones; no dudo que estaremos de regreso antes del amanecer, pero por delante tenemos muchas horas y ciertamente no puedo garantizar que regreses antes de que ella despierte.


End file.
